Alpha and omega: Adventures
by AlphaBetaOmega22
Summary: Humphrey is hapily married to kate and all is fine until an unexpected foe returns
1. Chapter 1: A fresh start

**Hey guys I'm alphabetaomega and I'm new here on fan fiction so I'm sorry if there is mistakes**

**I'm aiming for about 40 chapters ish maybe more , maybe less but I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 1: A fresh start**

Humphrey sat on top of the howling rock with Kate's head on his shoulder, today was the perfect night.

He looked down on her face, it was so beautiful. He wanted to stay like this forever and ever

"I love you Kate" he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her

"I love you too Humphrey" he replied smiling kissing him on the lips.

"Are you going to stay in my den tonight ?" Humphrey asked while breaking from the intense kiss

"Of course I will , why wouldn't I ?, I'm your mate after all " Kate replied

"I don't know Kate" Humphrey said with a frown " what about your mother, you know she wouldn't like that , she would kill me" he continued

"She won't, I promise" Kate responded nuzzling Humphrey

**Back at den **

Humphrey sat down next to Kate , intertwining his tail with hers in the process, she licked his muzzle he smiled and licked her back. Then he kissed her.

The kiss was passionate, and it was about 30 seconds until it ended. They both looked at each over panting quietly, then they kissed again, this time Kate sliping her tounge inside Humphreys. Then Humphrey started licking her body slowing getting lower then...

"Ahem" a voice coughed

Kate and Humphrey turned around to see winston standing there

"Your lucky I didn't bring Eve" he chuckled

"Sorry sir" Humphrey shyly said

"It's okay Humphrey she's your mate" winston replied

"What is it dad?" Kate sighed, laughing in the process while standing up

"It must be important since it's at this time of night" she continued

"Well yes but actually no" winston replied

" then what is it" Humphrey asked curiously

" I was just coming to let you guys know that as tradition, Kate, you will be free of alpha duties for a week and you will be able to eat first at the feeding grounds" Winston announced

" and don't let Eve see you two doing that thing, she'll kill both of you " winston chuckled

Humphrey blushes and looked at Kate who was smiling

" bye, dad " Kate shouted across the den

"Goodnight you two" winston replied as he left the den

"So, that was awkward" Humphrey laughed

Kate blushed

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow" Kate asked

"Yes I actually have two suprises for you tomorrow" Humphrey responded while holding his chest up high

"Oooooh I can't wait" Kate exclaimed while blushing

" I can't believe I'm mates with the most beautiful, loving alpha ever" Humphrey said While lying down next to Kate

"And I can't believe I'm mates with the most handsome funny omega ever" she retuned blushing from Humphreys previous quote

Kate lied her head on Humphreys shoulder and said " goodnight Humphrey"

"Goodnight Kate he replied

**So guys, what do you think to my first chapter of a new series, please give me feedback, let me know if you enjoyed it, I'm aiming for a chapter a day **

**AlphaBetaOmega **


	2. Chapter 2: a fun day

**Hey guys AlphaBetaOmega here, thanks for the feedback by troy groomes I really appreciate it, but without further a do here's chapter 2 **

**Chapter 2 : a fun day **

Humphrey awoke with Kate's head on his shoulder. She looked cute when she slept,

He nuzzled her

"Kate, it's time to wake up" he whispered in her ear, he hated waking her up

Kate stirred and eventually woke up

"Good morning handsome" she said, giggling in the process

"Good morning beautiful " Humphrey replied

"I was think we should go and see mum and dad" Kate suggested

"Yeah sure but don't expect me to be walking out alive" Humphrey chuckled

Kate had flashbacks of last night, it made her kinda horny thinking about it

"You there , Kate? " Humphrey said snapping Kate out of her trance

" yeah , just thinking about last night it was amazing" Kate said with joy

"Maybe that might be one of today's suprises" Humphrey flirted while walking along side Kate

" I hope so" Kate giggled

**At winston and Eves den **

" oh what a surprise" eve exclaimed

"Hello Humphrey and Kate" winston added

Humphrey nervously sat down in the corner of the den and Kate followed

"Hell...o ma'am" Humphrey nervously

" winston dear, why is he shaking? " Eve asked

Her eyes widened "you mated with my daughter!" She shouted as she pounced on Humphrey, choking him in the process

"Mom, we didn't do anything, i promise, and not that it'll matter anyway, we are married and he wouldn't never force me to do anything"

Eve let go of Humphrey and Humphrey gasped for air.

Winston stood there astonished with his eyes wide

"Humphrey and Kate it's best you leave now"

"Eve we need to talk" winston continued

"See you later dad" Kate farewelled

" bye sir" Humphrey said As he exited the den

Humphrey and Kate walked along the pathway tailed intertwined

"So what's my first surprise?" Kate asked while giggling

"You'll have to wait and see Humphrey" teased as he smirked

They walked for about 10 minutes until he came to a bush "what's this" Kate asked curiously

Humphrey walked through the bush to unveil a beautiful waterfall going into a small pool of water

Behind it lay a perfect cave that was average sized

"It's... amazing" kate said astonished

" I know, I found it when I was younger, I was saving this to show to you one day" Humphrey said to Kate

They swam to the small island in the middle of the small pool and sat down

Kate embraced Humphrey then she kissed him , Humphrey kissed back then Kate slipped her tounge inside his mouth. Humphrey broke from the kiss.

"I love you Kate" he said passionately

"I love you too" Kate said underneath breaths

Humphrey started to lick Kate's muzzle and slowly getting lower, Kate moaned at a steady pace inbetween licks, he was just about to go into the

lower region then, two wolves burst out laughing

Humphrey turned around to find two wolves, one white, one rouge laughing uncontrollably

Humphery and Kate stared at them. " what are you doing here lily"Kate asked angrily

"We were looking for you two" lily replied still laughing quite a bit

" I see you and the coyote were up to something" Garth mocked chuckling slighty

" why were you looking for us in the first place? " Humphrey asked , annoyed about being interrupted by Garth and lily

" we were going to ask you if you wanted to eat dinner round ours at about 6ish" Lilly proposed

"I don't know , it's up to Kate really, what do think Kate?" Humphrey said standing up and stretching after being sat down for a while

"Sure why not" Kate approved also standing up " we'll see you in about 2 hours" Kate continued

"Okay see you there" Garth replied while walking out the den

"Oh ,Garth and lily" Humphrey called getting their attention

" please don't tell anyone about this place, it means quite a lot to me" Humphrey said softly

"Sure We won't" lily said smiling

"Bye lily and Garth" Kate said

"So, what are we going to do now ?" Kate said, looking quite bored

"I mean I was quite enjoying our little session there" Humphrey said annoyed

"We can finish that off later" Kate said suducingly while smiling

Humphrey wagged his tail.

"Actually," Humphrey started, " I do have an idea

**Five minutes later**

"Are you sure about this Humphrey?" Kate asked worryingly

"Yeah, I've done this thousands of times" Humphrey assured, while tearing a log off a tree. He positioned it at an angle facing down the hill and he hopped on

"You coming or not? " Humphrey asked smiling

Kate jumped on board the log sled

"Here we go!" Humphrey exclaimed

"Woahhhh, hummmphrey are you sureeee thiissss isss safeeeeee" Kate said with cold wind blowing through her luxurious golden tan fur

**At the bottom **

"That ... was amazinggg" Kate panted

"Yeah... I told you it was safe" Humphrey panted aswell

Then Humphrey kissed her lips passionately, Kate kissed back, Kate broke the kiss after a few more seconds.

" it's time we headed off to lily and Garths den" Kate said

"Agreed" Humphrey responded

**At Lilly's and Garth**

"Look who it is lilly" Garth pointed out

"It's my favourite coyote" Garth continued chuckling in the process

Humphery and Kate walked in

"Hello Kate, Hi Humphrey" Lilly welcomed preparing dinner

"Very nice den the two of you have got here" Kate complemented

"Yeah it's great, it's Garths though" Lilly reasoned

"It's both of ours" Garth argued kissing her on the cheek

"Thanks for inviting us for dinner Lilly" Humphrey thanked

"It's a pleasure" Lilly responded

"Dinner is served" Lilly announced

" I'm starving," Humphrey said

"Same" Kate replied

They sat down at the rock where the Caribou was laying dead on the rock

"So, what did you two get up to ? Garth asked

"Humphrey took me log sledding" Kate announced proudly, " it's actually realllllly fun" she continued

" what did you guys do?" Humphrey asked

"Garth took me hunting, and I actually caught something!!" Lilly exclaimed

**1 hour later of talking about stuff**

" thanks for having us round for dinner" Humphrey said

"Yeah we really appreciate it" Kate agreed exiting the den with Humphrey

"Anytime sis" Lilly responded

"Bye coyote" Garth mocked

" cya Barth" Humphrey returned smiling

They walked down the trail, tails intertwined until they reached the den,

" what do you want to do tomorrow" Humphrey asked "im all out of ideas" he chuckled

" I have a few ideas for tomorrow" Kate said suducingly

" oh yeah, and what is that ?" Humphrey asked wagging his tail

" you'll have to wait and see" Kate teased

"Awhhhh" Humphrey moaned

Kate kissed Humphrey on his lips and stated massaging his body while she was at it

"Ahhhhhh, Kate that feels sooo good" Humphrey groaned" while his chest was being massaged

**A few minutes later after making out **

"Goodnight Kate, you're the best mate anyone could of ever asked for" Humphrey complemented

"Awwww it's cute when you complement me" Kate said in awe

"Goodnight Humphrey, I love you" said

"I love you too Kate" Humphrey responded

**Deep into the night **

Humphey awoke with Kate lying on him . All was perfect, or was it ?

He felt like he was being watched , stalked,

He decided it was nothing though and went back to sleep

**Booom, another chapter done , please review and follow, like and e.c.t it really means a lot to me, I'll try to upload every day but I can't garentee the chapters will be as long as this one ( this one was long)**

**AlphaBetaOmega **


	3. Chapter 3 : A strange evening

**Hey guys yes this will be two chapters in one night, thanks for the support , I'm always open to ideas and new OCs , I hope you guys enjoy**

**Chapter 3 : A strange evening **

Humphrey awoke to feel no body weight on his chest, he began to worry , he shot up. Where was she?

"Kate?" He called out

No response

His heart was racing he went down to the river to see if he could catch her scent. No signs.

He ran as fast as he could to winston and Eves den, turned round the corner to enter then den to find Kate talking with winston and eve

"Kate!" Humphrey exclaimed

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Kate replied

"I was really worried about you , I didn't know where you were" he said embracing her.

"Sorry Humphrey, I didn't want to wake you up, you look cute when you sleep" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Humphrey kissed back, this time on the lips.

Eve growled, it was clear she didn't like what was going on.

Kate broke from the kiss.

"Relax mum we are mates now remember?"

" Agreed" Winston stated, " you need to trust our daughter Eve" winston continued, walking over to Kate and Humphery, "She's not a pup anymore"

"I'm sorry Humphrey, I didn't mean to make you worry" Kate said, putting her head on his shoulder

"It's okay Kate" Humphrey replied nuzzling her

They said goodbye to winston and Eve and headed north until they reached a clearing , Humphrey recognised it

"What are we doing here" Humphrey asked curiously

"Today we are going to learn how to catch a Caribou" Kate announced proudly

Humphrey wagged his tail in happiness, he alway wanted to learn how to hunt.

"Exited? By any chance" Kate asked sarcastically

"Yeah I always wanted to learn how to hunt" Humphrey replied

"Alright So first in going to teach you how to pounce" Kate said

"So first we are going to get into a down position, like so" Kate said lying down

"Like this?" Humphrey asked

"Exactly like that" Kate replied kissing his cheek

Humphrey blushed

**Few hours later after practicing technique**

Kate was amazed, she had never seen any wolf this agile, and fast

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Kate asked

"Not that I remember" Humphrey replied " am I ready to hunt?" Humphrey asked

"You're more than ready, your footwork is amazing, your faster than me already and you have mastered pouncing" Kate exclaimed, clearly amazed how an omega was already better than her after a few hours practice.

"Lets look for some Caribou" Humphrey suggested

"Yeah" Kate replied kissing him on the cheek

**Two minutes later **

They had found a Caribou drinking from a small bond near wear the feeding grounds were. It was quite large in fact one of the largest Caribou Kate had ever seen, she wasn't quite sure Humphrey could take it down "on the count of three, we jump onto that Caribou and then rip it's neck apart, okay?"

"Okay" Humphrey replied

"One" Kate whispered

Humphrey got in a pounce position

"Two" Kate said

Humphreys claws dug into the ground

"Three"

Humphrey jumped on to the Caribous neck and snapped it instantly before Kate even touched the Caribou.

Kate was amazed

"How did you do that?" Kate asked, astonished

" I don't know , I guess I had a great teacher" Humphrye replied kissing Kate on the lips

" now are you going to help me drag this back to the den or not" Humphrey questioned jokingly

**Back at the den **

Humphrey and Kate were just about to eat until two wolves came around the corner, one tan and one with a white underbelly

It was winton and Eve.

"Mom, Dad" Kate welcomed, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kate asked

"We heard that Humphrey successfully completed his first hunt" winston started

"Yeah he's killed it in seconds" Kate said , still amazed

"Intresting" winston stated

"We've got work to do, come and see us in the morning Kate" Eve said

" okay mom" Kate said groaning

"Oh and Humphrey" Eve called in a nice voice

"Yes ma'am" he replied

" if anything happens to my daughter I will personally rip your balls off and shove them down your own throat"

Humphrey wimpered

"Goodnight" winston said before exiting the den

Humphrey spoted something.

Something weird.

It was the silhouette of a wolf.

He blinked and it disappeared, Humphrey decided to ignore it.

He lay down next to Kate.

"Thanks Kate for an amazing day" Humphrey thanked. Nuzzling her

"Thanks for being an amazing mate" Kate replied

Humphrey smiled

"Goodnight beautiful" Humphrey said closing his eyelids

"Goodnight handsome" Kate returned back

The last thing Humphrey remembered was Kate's warm body up against his own. Life was great . Or was it ?

**And scene... another chapter done, what was the silhouette Humphrey saw?" Find Out tomorrow when I'll probably realease one chapter, I'm actually quite enjoying this writing , as always, I appreciate feedback of any kind . Please favourite and etc **

**AlphaBetaOmega **


	4. Chapter 4: blue skies

**Hey guys, chapter 4 is here, I want to thank troy groomes for the idea he gave me, I really like writing these and I want to continue doing so, I now understand how to use this app a bit. **

**Warning: there is a slight lemon coming up, it's not that bad though ; )**

**Chapter 4: blue skies**

Kate awoke to feel the warm ray of sunlight on her shoulder. She saw Humphrey sitting at the front of the den

"Humphrey?" She asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Humphrey replied sadly

"What about?" Kate asked walking over to him and hugging him

"Kate...have you ever wandered what happened to my parents" Humphrey said "like, who were they?"

"No I haven't thought about that" Kate admitted

"Now cheer up and stop being depressed" Kate said pouncing on him

Humphrey kissed her

"Come on, let's go and see my parents" Kate suggested, waking out the den

They walked down the path for a few minutes,

Humphrey felt like someone was following him

He turned around to check , no one was there.

"What's up?" Kate asked turning around to check on Humphrey

"Nothing" he replied as he caught up with Kate

They arrived at winston and Eves den and to their surprise, they saw Garth and lily sitting in the den with them

"How's Tony?" Winston asked Garth

"Yeah he's good, his backs getting better" Garth chuckled"

Winston noticed Kate and Humphrey standing at the front of the den

"Hello Humphrey, Hello Kate" winston welcomed

"Humphrey I need a word with you quickly" winston continued as he walked outside the den with Humphrey

"What is it sir?" Humphrey asked curiously

"Humphrey, you know mating season is coming up right?" Winston asked

"Yeah I'm aware" Humphrey said

"You know what it means right, Humphrey" winston asked

"Yeah , females will stop at nothing to get...it" Humphrey said, blushing

"Yes, i was just letting you know, I know you'll be sensible and support Kate in whatever she chooses to do" winston said

"I will not let you down sir" Humphrey said

"I know you won't Humphrey" winston agreed

Humphrey went to enter the den but winston stopped him

"Oh and Humphrey" winston called "call me dad"

"I will sir... I mean dad" Humphrey said chuckling walking into the den, Kate , Garth and Lilly were all talking.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate called

"Yeah?" Humphrey

"We were planning and all going to the lake later if that's okay with you?" Kate asked

"Yeah it'll be fun" Humphrey said

"We'll meet you down there at about 5?" Lilly asked

"Five suits us" Kate said

"Okay we'll see you guys there" Garth said

"Bye Lilly, Bye Garth" Humphrey said as he walked out of the den and set a course for his and Kate's den.

**Back at Humphrey and Kate's den **

"What time we meeting them again" Kate asked

" I think it was five o clock" Humphrey stated

" do you want to do anything fun before we leave to go to the lake ?" Kate asked

" I don't mind as long as I'm with you" Humphery said kissing her forehead

"Awe cute" Kate said kissing him back, this time on the lips

They passionately kissed, tossing and turning Kate lay on top of Humphrey, kissing him passionately

Humphrey broke from the kiss

" Kate we're going to be late" Humphrey sighed

"Can we finish this off later?" Kate said suducingly while wagging her tail

"Of course" Humphrey said smiling, wagging his tail

**At the lake **

"Finally, we've been waiting for ages" Lilly said watching the late couple arrive

"We were literally 2 minutes late" Kate said laughing

" what's up coyote" Garth said , greeting Humphrey

"What's up Barth" Humphrey returned , chuckling in the process

Humphery ran and jumped in the lake , it was freezing

"So... col...d" he said

"I'm not getting in that" Kate said, laughing

Humphrey pulled her in.

"Ohh my god" Kate said

"You get used to it overtime" Humphrey said , now not that cold

**A few minutes later **

Humphrey, Kate , Lilly and Garth were all in the lake, each holding their mates close

"It's been a very good evening" Humphrey stated

Everyone agreed

They got out, dried off , said goodbye and went back to their dens

"Thanks for making tonight special as always" Kate said

"I love you Kate , I would do anything for you" Humphrey said looking Kate in the eye

They were lying down in their den talking for a few minutes then Humphrey kissed Kate on the lips , it felt great to feel the rubbery texture of her velvet lips

Kate kissed back , slipping her tounge inside Humphreys mouth, he loved it when she did that. Kate broke the kiss and started to lick his "member"

"Oh Kate" Humphrey groaned

Kate sped up licking faster and harder

"Kate I'm about to..."

Humphrey couldn't hold it in any longer he came all over her face which she happily licked away

"That was amazing Kate" Humphrey complemented

"Let's be sure to do that again" Kate suducingly said licking her lips

"Not now though I'm quite tired and I need rest after all the activities today" Humphrey said

Kate agreed

Humphrey layed down next to Kate , Kate put her head on Humphreys shoulder

"Goodnight Kate"

"Goodnight Humphrey"

_I couldn't see anything, it was dark as a dungeon, all I could hear was the sad howl of a female and male wolf , they had lost a family member. _

_I suddenly felt fear_

_Then anger _

_Then sadness _

_I didn't know why _

_I tried to call out for help but I couldn't open my mouth, it was like something was controlling it _

_I saw the silhouettes of five wolves heading towards me , all growling. _

_One of them stepped out from the five of them _

_"Humphrey" he said _

_"We meet again" _

**Boom another chapter done , I love doing this, I might post chapter five later tonight, depends how I'm feeling. Please follow and favourite, it means a lot to get feedback, even if you just say hi in the review, I still feel good **

**AlphaBetaOmega**


	5. Chapter 5: Damian

**Hey guys chapter 5 is here, I hope you've been enjoying the story , who was the silhouette? ****Who was holwing? Is someone watching Humphrey?**

**Chapter 5: Damian **

Humphrey woke up, he was sweating intensely and breathing heavily

What did he just witness , he was reliefed that the terrible nightmare was over

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Kate asked, worried about Humphrey

"Yeah I just had a bad dream" Humphrey replied

"Okay" Kate responded, " do you want to talk about it?" Kate asked concerned

" no not really I still feel quite tired"

Kate kissed his forehead

" I hope that will make it all better" Kate said playfully

Humphrey wagged his tail

"It's the moonlight howl tonight" Humphrey stated , "Do you want to go?" Humphrey asked

"Of course" Kate answered , "anything for my cute, handsome omega"

Humphrey smiled

They sat and talked for a few minutes until a group of wolves ( quite muscular) came around the corner

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey growled

"Humphrey" he said

"We're here to kill you" a black wolf with crimson eyes whispered

One wolf went in for the attack, Humphrey dodged it and managed to counter it by ramming his side

Kate was sat at the back of the den, amazed, she had never seen Humphrey do anything like that.

The next one was slightly older than the others

Humphrey concluded that he could be slower.

Humphrey attacked but his attack was easily dodged by the wolf.

"Hurry up" the black wolf with crimson eyes said

"We haven't got all day" he continued

Humphrey growled , he wouldn't go down without a fight,

The old wolf scratched him across his white underbelly causing Humphrey great pain

Kate rushed in takling the old wolf and knocking him out.

The dark crimson wolf picked her up using one paw and slung her across the den knocking her out cold

Humphrey has enough

His eyes were now bloodshot.

"What did you just do?" Humphrey shouted, angrily

"Ohhhh sorry did I hurt your mate" the dark wolf mocked

A white wolf approached Humphrey, he was big and muscular, but slow. Humphrey also acknowledged that he could hit harder than an average wolf.

The white wolf charged in for the kill but was easily dodged by Humphrey

"Come one this is getting sloppy, fight like you mean it" the dark wolf shouted , angrily

The white wolf tried to grab Humphreys neck but Humphrey slid under his hand and avoided it

Humphrey saw an opportunity, his whole body was exposed. He rammed his shoulder into the bruise on his side. The white wolf screamed in pain and passed out

"Damian, he's better than we expected" a red wolf said speaking to the dark wolf

"I don't care!" Damian shouted, "Get him at all costs

The red wolf was quick and agile, however skinny and had little or no muscle.

Humphrey threw a punch at him of which was easily dodged by the agile quick wolf

Humphrey realised that the only way he could beat him is if he caught him off gaurd

He could use his acceleration against him.

Humphrey positioned himself in front of a wall

And waited for him to attack. He charged at full speed towards Humphrey but Humphrey moved out the way the last second causing the wolf to run head-first into a solid rock wall

Damian growled

"I'll get you next time" he growled

"Who are you ?" Humphrey asked

"Really , you don't remember?" Damian laughed evilly

"You'll be hearing from me" he said as he exited the den

Humphrey growled, as soon as the dark crimson wolf had left, he turned around to aid Kate,

"Kate Are you okay" he said worried

He saw she was losing a lot of blood and picked her up and picked her up on his back

"Everything is going to be okay Kate" he assured

He arrived at winston and Eves den and layed her down on the floor,

"What happened?" Eve asked

"Me and... Kate were jumped by five ... wolves" he said underneath breath

"WHAT?" Winston shouted

"Winston dear, I'll find who ever did this and I will rip out their eyes and shove them down their throat

"Will she be okay?" Humphrey asked

"Yes she hasn't lost that much blood, most likely she is okay" Eve said

"Do you know the wolves who jumped you?" Winston asked

"One of them was called Damian" Humphrey said

" oh no" winston said

"What's up sir?" Humphrey asked

"That's the nightfang pack" winston said

Winston was walking around the den worried

"What's so bad about them?" Humphrey asked

"It's the nightfang pack!" Winston exclaimed , the pack is practically a myth. " they have killed many innocent wolves"

"What's the backstory?" Humphrey asked curiously

"The nightfang pack is thought to contain the most elite trained alphas in Idaho, I didn't even know it existed"winston explained

"Carry on" Humphrey insisted

"They only awnser to one person, Damian, the leader, he is thought to be 579 years old"

They carry out , robberies , drive bys, bank robbery and assassinations

"Why would they be after me though" Humphrey asked

"Well who have you annoyed in the past month" winston chuckled

"Winston, Humphrey" eve called "She's awake"

Humphrey ran in to see Kate lying down

She embraced him

"Humphrey I'm sorry I couldn't defend you well enough" Kate said crying

"Kate don't blame yourself, I shouldn't of let you get involved" Humphrey said kissing her

"Can I go home mom?" Kate asked

"Not tonight, I have to make sure you've recovered first, you probably will be tomorrow though" eve said

"Mom, do you mind if Humphrey stays here with me?" Kate asked

"No not at all" Eve insisted

Humphrey sat down next to Kate who was quite walm, he could feel her body on his, it felt cosy.

"I love you Kate" Humphrey said kissing her or the forehead

"I love you too Humphrey, Goodnight" Kate said hugging him.

**Boom, another chapter done. 2 chapters , 1k words each in one night, I find that insane but I enjoy this very much**

**Thanks for all the support, I'll most likely post tomorrow (not making any promises) **

**Maybe I'll post two **

**Please follow , favourite and review **

**AlphaBetaOmega**


	6. Chapter 6: i owe you

**Hey guys, I think I might only post one chapter today, Idk, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it, a lot. So , without further ado, chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: I owe you **

Humphrey woke up with an intense pain in his chest, the pressure from Kate, lying on him, on his wound where he was scratched by the old wolf.

He yelped and got up quickly

"Humphrey?" Kate asked, worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah my wound opened" Humphrey said with pain

"I'll get my mom" Kate said immediately running out of the den to get Eve

She came back a minute later with eve

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Eve asked examining the wound

"Yea...h... I'm goo..d" Humphrey said feeling dizzy

"Humphrey, stay with me" Eve said

Humphrey passed out falling into Eves arms

**In Humphreys conscience**

_Where am I ? Humphrey said waking up _

_Everywhere was white _

_"Took you a while" a voice said "I was expecting you sooner" the voice continued _

_"Who are you?" Humphrey asked _

_"You were stronger than we thought" the voice admitted ignoring Humphreys question_

_" do you still not remember me" a black wolf said appearing out of nowhere _

_"You're that wolf that tried to kill me" Humphrey growled _

_"That wolf, has a name" he said darkly _

_"Who are you really?" Humphrey asked keeping his distance from the dark wolf _

_"People call me many names, slash, night killer and all that however my most known name is Damian"_

_"You're from the nightfang pack" Humphrey exclaimed _

_"It's time for you to go back now" Damian said _

_Humphrey began to fade back into reality_

_"No, no , no" Humphrey said wanting Damian to answer some questions _

_"I'll be in touch" he said as Humphrey faded back into reality _

_**Reality**_

"Humphrey, you're awake" Kate said hugging him

"I had this really weird dream" Humphrey said

"What was it about?" Kate asked

"The wolf that tried to kill me ta..." Humphrey said being interrupted

"Humphrey!" Eve said , "I need to talk with you"

"Yes, What is it?" Humphrey replied

"Ive analysed your cuts" eve started " and... you shouldn't be alive" Eve finished , "the cuts look fatal, no wolf could of survived that"

"It's a miracle" Kate said

" how though? " Humphrey asked, curiously

"I have no idea" eve said " but as you both look all well" eve said "You are both dismissed"

"Finally" Kate said hugging Humphrey

"Bye Kate" eve said waving

"Bye"

**Back at the den**

"So, "Kate started "what are we going to do today?"

"I have an idea" Humphrey said pulling Kate in and kissing her

The kiss lasted about 30 seconds Before Kate broke from the kiss

"I like that idea" Kate said kissing him back, this time pushing Humphrey to the floor so she was on top of him.

They kissed passionately until Humphrey flipped over so he was now on top of Kate, kissing her

Suddenly, Humphrey felt a force pushing him off Kate and into the wall, the force was strong

"You tried to mate with my daughter!" Eve shouted at Humphrey while jumping on him and punching him

Humphery tried to crawl away however was unable to die to Eves down force of Humphrey

Humphrey somehow wriggled out of Eves grip and tried to calm her down

"Eve , I didn't mate with your Daughter" Humphrey said

Kate was holding onto eve with all her strength, trying to restrain her from hurting Humphrey

"Mom, stop it now!" Kate yelled

Kate lost grip of eve and she jumped on to Humphrey, slashing his body over and over

Winston came out of nowhere and takled eve

"I'm sorry Eve" Wiston said before he raised his fist and knocked Eve out cold

"Kate, put Humphrey in the recovery position while I go and get help"

" no I'm fine" Humphrey said standing up on his feet

"But... how?" Winston asked Astonished about how any wolf could stand after being beat senseless, ripped apart and almost killed

Humphrey sat down in the corner of the den with Kate

"Humphrey and Kate , I think it's best if you leave jasper for a while" k

Winston said looking at his knocked out mate

"I don't think it's safe for you or Humphrey" winston said

"Kate, what do you think?" Humphrey asked

" I think it'll be good to get away from all this violence that's been going on in the past few days"

" you shall catch the next train to Idaho and stay their for a few weeks while everything settles down" winston said hugging Kate

"When's the next train?" Humphrey asked

"Tomorrow evening" winston said leaving the den

**A few minutes later **

"Are you exited because I definitely am" Kate asked

"Yeah i think I'll be good" Humphrey replied kissing Kate

"I'm so glad I'm married to you Humphrey" Kate said

"And I'm so glad I'm married to you Kate " Humphrey said hugging her

"Let's go to sleep now, I'm tired plus we have a big day ahead of us" Kate said lying down

"Yeah I'm exhausted" Humphrey said lying down next to her and kissing her

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

**_In Humphreys dream_**

Everything was black around me, I could hear howling, crying and slaughter all around me

Then I heard someone say "I owe you".

I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't get any words out for some odd reason

"Silence" the voice said " at its very peak" he continued

"It's what makes us listen after all" he said

All went silent

The dream faded and everything thing turned white

**Boom, another chapter done, sorry there was no two chapters but I was quite busy today, i might do double chapters tomorrow**

**I know where this story is going and I like it, let me know your thoughts on these past recent chapters, please as always review and follow , I really appreciate it **

**AlphaBetaOmega**


	7. Chapter 7: The Adventure Begins

**Hey guys, there'll only be one chapter out today, because a lot has been going on recently, and I feel a bit depressed so I just need more time to myself, I've been planning this chapter , I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 7: The adventure begins **

Humphrey woke up with Kate lying on his grey furred body ,she felt warm,

He felt the steady heartbeat of her.

Winston walked into the den, he signaled over to Humphrey

"Kate" Humphrey whispered , " it's time to wake up"

Kate stirred

"Hurry up, the train leaves in fifteen minutes" winston said walking into the den

Kate yawned and sat up

"Good morning" she said joyfully

"Good morning beautiful" Humphrey said sitting up

"You two" winston said chuckling , "hurry up!" Winston said

"Let's go , Kate" Humphrey said waking out the den with winston

"Okay" Kate said walking out the den, catching up with winston and kissing Humphrey

They arrived at the track with five minutes left until the train came

"What will you tell mom?" Kate asked

"I'll figure something out" winston said "speaking of eve , I better get back before she wakes up" winston said hugging Kate

Winston walked over to Humphrey

"Look after her" winston said

"Don't worry sir , I'll protect her" Humphrey said

"I know you will" winston said running off into the bushes

"Are you exited?" Humphrey asked smiling

"Yeah, I'm exited to see Idaho again like back in the day" Kate said kissing Humphrey on the lips

They heard a sound coming from the distance

"That must be the train" Kate said

"It's slow so we'll have quite a while to jump on"

"WAIT!" A voice yelled

Humphrey and Kate turned around to see two wolves , one rouge , one white running towards them

"What are you guys doing here?" Kate asked curiously

"We're coming too" Garth said panting

"Yeah, we thought we could use a break aswell" Lilly said

"Okay, are you guys ready to get on?" Humphrey asked unprepared for the new passengers

"Yep" Kate said

"Yep" Lilly said

"Yep" Garth said

"Okay, in 3...2...1...JUMP!" Humphrey yelled as they all jumped on the moving carriage

"Is everyone on ?"Humphrey asked counting everyone

"Everyone is aboard" Kate said

"So, what made you think you needed time away from jasper," Lilly asked lying down

"Well, there was a lot of violence going on at the time so we decided it wasn't safe at the moment, especially to raise pups" Kate said sitting down on the other side of the carriage to Lilly "what about you guys?" Kate asked

" well we just needed a break from it all" Garth said sitting down next to Lilly

"How did you know we were leaving?" Humphrey asked curiously

" we overheard you and winston speaking yesterday" Garth said laughing slightly

Humphrey laughed and walked over to Kate and kissed her

"Awe, cute" Lilly said twisting her head to one side

Humphrey and Kate blushed

"So, when are we going to get there?" Lilly asked

"In the morning, I have friends that'll wake us up when we're there

"Which friends exactly?" Garth asked

"Us!" Paddy said flying through the carriage door

" we're very suprised to see you return to Idaho" marcel said

"And yes we will wake you up when you get there" paddy said flying out soon followed by marcel

"So, what are we going to do?" Humphrey asked

"I have an idea" Lilly said standing up

"And what's that?" Kate asked curiously

"Truth or dare" Lilly said smiling evilly

"Oh no" Humphrey said

"This can't end well" Garth said worried

"So, whose first?" Kate asked

"I'll go first" Garth said

" Garth , truth or dare?" Humphrey asked

"Truth" he replied looking scared

"Are you a virgin" Humphrey asked laughing

"Ummmm, can I have a different one?" Garth asked nervous

"Nope" Humphrey said sternly

"Yes... I'm a virgin" Garth sighed

The whole carriage bust out laughing apart from Garth who was sat there shamefully

"Okay, whose next?" Lilly asked

"I'll go" Kate said standing up

"Truth or dare?" Garth asked

"Dare" Kate responded

"Okay, we dare you to kiss Humphrey for a minute" Lilly said smiling

"Hold on this whole operation was your idea" Humphrey said

Kate pulled Humphrey close and kissed him, she slipped her tounge inside.

"Happy now?" Kate asked kissing Humphrey one more time before sitting down

"I know who definitely is" Garth said looking at Humphrey who was wagging his tail

Everyone chuckled

"Whose next?" Humphrey asked trying to change the subject

"My turn" Lilly said smiling

"Truth or dare?" Kate asked

"Dare" Lilly chose

"Okay, We dare you toooooooooo lick Garth" Humphrey said laughing"

"Oh no" Garth said as he receiced a wet tounge to his face

"Okay now Humphreys turn" Lilly said

"Humphrey, Truth or dare" Garth asked

"Errrrrrr Truth" Humphrey said hesitant

"Okay Humphrey, do you have any family?" Garth asked being insensitive to Humphrey

Humphrey began to tear up

"Wrong , question?" Garth asked

"My family died long ago" he said trying not to cry

Kate hugged him

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Kate asked , concerned

"It's best we all get a Goodnight sleep" Lilly said lying down next to Garth

"Agreed" Kate said lying down next to Humphrey

"I love you Kate" Humphrey said

"I love you Humphrey" Kate said

**Boom another chapter done, see what I mean by planned , I wanted to ask you guys something, what would you guys prefer, a good quality long chapter every few days, or a normal quality normal length every day , Personal message me and let me know, I always appreciate feedback , both possitive and critical so please review and like , there is many more chapters to come. **

**Sorry I couldn't post two chapters today , a lot has been going on and it kinda took my time away , I'll try to post double chapters tomorrow but I'm not making any promises. **

**AlphaBetaOmega**


	8. Chapter 8: Vacation

**hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, I've been well, Ive been exited to write this chapter, **

**What do you think , Humphrey Kate, Lilly and Garth will get upto on their "holiday"?**

**Chapter 8: Vacation **

Humphrey woke up to everyone sat up talking ,

"Someone's finally awake" Kate giggled

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Humphrey asked yawning

"You looked cute, I isn't want to wake you" Kate said kissing Humphrey

"Well be there in about 5 minutes" Lilly said hugging Garth

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Humphrey asked

"First I think we should find a den , then we'll all go hunting together" Kate said

"Nice plan" Lilly said smiling

A sign came up saying , "Idaho , sawtooth"

The four wolves looked out the carriage door

"I guess this is it" Garth said

"Let's jump out now" Kate said getting ready to jump

The four wolves jumped of the carriage together , all in time

"So, let's get looking for a den" Humphrey said

They looked for a few hours until they found a nice cosy large den a few miles west of the train track

"This looks nice" Lilly said lying down at the back of the den

"What next?" Humphrey asked Kate who was sitting next to Lilly

"We'll rest for a bit , i want to get used to the den" Garth said walking inside the den

**Five minutes later**

They talked for about five minutes before they got bored,

"I'm sooooo hungry" Kate said groaning while lying on Humphrey,

"Let's go and hunt, I'm sooo bored" Humphrey said standing up

They ran about 5 miles from the den until they found a nice clearing,

"Okay, on the count of three, we all attack that one deer on the right" Garth said organising everything.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked Kate

"Three...two...one" Garth said jumping pouncing on the deer along with Lilly, Kate and Humphrey

They mauled the deer's neck and it cried out

They dragged it back to the den and they all tucked in to the juicy meat of the deer

"Hmmmm delicious" Humphrey said with his mouth full

**After the meal **

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth all sat in the den.

Humphrey saw that Kate had a bit of blood on her face so he licked it off for her

"Awe Thanks Humphrey" Kate said kissing him

Humphrey smiled

A growl came from the mouth of the den

"Who's there!" Humphrey growling

"You seriously don't remember me" Damian said closing his eyes

"Your outnumbered, 4 to one" Garth said pointing out the facts

"Oh no, I brought company" Damian said signaling 15 wolves

Kate growled

"What do you want with Humphrey?!" Kate shouted

"None of your business slut" Damian shouted

Humphrey growled

"If you say that again I'll rip your lungs out so you can watch yourself suffocating" Humphrey violently said

"Ooh, we got ourselves a feisty one" Damian said walking slowing towards the grey wolf

Damian ordered the 15 wolves to attack who all circled around the four wolves

"Errr Kate, What are we going to do" Lilly asked

"Fight?" Kate asked jokingly as she threw one wolf into a wall

The others growled

Humphrey kicked one wolf into two others causing 3 wolves to topple over who were quickly finished by Garth

After, Garth rammed a wolf into the side of the wall

Damian realised that he was in trouble he quickly ordered a retreat , "I'll get you next time he wispered" before disappearing into the darkness

"That was epic" Lilly said panting

"I'm exhausted" Kate said

"I know we all want sleep but what if they come when we were asleep?" "We need a lookout" Humphrey announced

"I'll go first" Garth volenteered stepping forward

"Be careful" Lilly said as she kissed Garth and hugged him

Humphrey and Kate layed down at the back of the den next to each over

"I love you Humphrey" Kate said putting her head on Humphreys back

"I love you too Kate" Humphrey said putting his head on the floor

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I'm just really tired , let me know what you think in a review, thanks for reading **

**Alpha Beta Omega **


	9. Chapter 9: Frozen lake

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, are you guys enjoying the story so far?, I have a question for you all , would you rather have me post one normal chapter a day **

**Or one long good chapter every few days, please pm me or something to tell me the awnser **

**I've been feeling tired recently so I haven't been doing double chapters, sorry /. But without further ado , let's get into this chapter **

**Chapter 9: Frozen lake **

_I was under the constant pressure from above me, _

_Water flowed in and out of me , it was as cold as a winter night, but above me wasn't the sky, it was ice , I felt like I was drowning, that horrible feeling._

_There was nothing I could do but wait ; wait for my time to come. Then the ice broke , shattering and the shards fell to the bottom of the lake _

_Fear echoed throughout my brain, it was what I only sensed; fear, cold hard fear _

_The fear was unbearable, I wanted to kill myself_

_The ice shards suddenly stopped falling and came to a halt, _

_All was quite _

_No pain _

_No fear _

_No soul _

_Just me in the water , not drowning but put into a state of stillness then all was white, _

_**Reality **_

Humphrey woke up to find Kate lying on his chest

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping" Humphrey thought

Humphrey sat their for a few minutes until he got bored, so, being careful not to wake Kate and the others he gently lifted himself up off the ground

He stepped outside the den

Fresh air

He walked down the trail for a few minutes until he came across a lake, not any oridinary lake , but a frozen one which was strange for summer

Humphrey was confused

He suddenly got flash backs of last night

_No pain_

_No fear _

_No soul _

Humphrey felt a jolt of cold run down his neck

He walked back to the den to find Kate , Garth and Lilly gone

He was startled he tried picking up a scent but there was not a single trace,

Humphrey howled up into the sky , expecting a response

No response came

Humphrey heard some russling in the bushes, he growled

"Who's there?!" Humphrey asked

A black wolf emerged from the bush

"If you ever want to see your mate ever again you have to come with me" Damian said smirking

Humphrey growled as he walked over

"Follow me" he demanded

"What do you want from me?" Humphrey asked angrily

"You'll find out soon enough" Damian said

**Ten minutes later**

They arrived at a large den with about 30 wolves all stood around three wolves

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled

"Humphrey I woke up and they said if I ever wanted to see you again I had to go with them" Kate said crying

"Don't , worry Kate" Humphrey said "ill get us out of here" he continued

He was put in a cage by himself next to Kate, Garth and Lilly

"I'll get back to you later" Damian smugly said walking away

"Escape plan, Humphrey?" Garth asked jokingly

"I have a plan" Humphrey said siting down

A few minutes past and Damian came into the cage

"Right, tell me the location of the light fang pack" he said , clawing Humphreys face leaving a few marks on Humphreys face

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Humphrey said truthfully

"Bullshit" Damian said choking him , "if you don't tell me in 5 seconds, she'll lose her paw" he threatend pointing to Kate

"One"

"I swear to god I don-"

"Two"

"I actually don't kno-"

"Three"

"Damian I -"

"Four"

"Okay!" Humphrey said " I know the location!" he continued

"Where?" Damian asked curiously

"Before I tell you I want my mate, Lilly and Garth to be let go" Humphrey requested

Damian signaled for his guards to let them go

The three wolves ran out of the den and ran quite far away

"Now, tell me the-" Damian said before being punched in the chest

Humphrey knocked him out

Now it was 29 to 1

His chances were slim to survival

He kicked two wolves in the chest before grabbing one and pushing him into the wall.

They cut and bruised Humphrey as they out numbered him 26-1 now that 4 wolves had been taken out of the dramatic fight

He tried to gasp for air, but he couldn't cope with the 26 wolves beating the shit out of him

All of the sudden three wolves jumped out of nowhere and fought off the wolves one by one

"Kate, I told you to leave , it was unsafe" Humphrey said hugging her

"Did you really think we would leave you here?" Kate said kissing Humphrey

"I know you're having a little reunion but we have to go ," Garth joked

"Let's go" Lilly said running out the cave quickly

The wolves ran for a few minutes before they found their old den

"We'll find another den tomorrow, they know where abouts we are" Humphrey said lying down

"What direction do you suggest we take" Kate asked lying on Humphrey

" I saw north, we need to get as much ground between us and them as possible" Garth said lying down

"Sorry guys , I shouldn't of left you guys at the den alone"

"It's okay Humphrey" Lilly said sitting down next to Garth

"It's not , it's unexeptable" Humphrey said "I let you guys down" he said looking down

" I suggest we all get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Kate said kissing Humphrey

"Agreed" Garth said

Kate noticed a massive cut down the side of Humphrey

"Oh my god , are you okay Humphrey?" Kate asked licking the cut

" yeah , those wolves have very sharp claws" Humphrey joked

"Goodnight" Kate said lying down

"Goodnight" Humphrey said kissing Kate

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Boom, another chapter done , I'm enjoying this , **

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far**

**Reviews are aprieciated as are PMs and e.c.t**

**I hope you enjoyed it **

**AlphaBetaOmega **


	10. Chapter 10: The Howl

**Hey guys , alphabetaomega here, we've reached 10 chapters, what an achievement, there are many more chapters to come, I really hope you guys are enjoying the story, as always please review, bookmark and follow me, I really appreciate it ,**

**Sorry I haven't been doing double chapters recently , I've been at my dads this weekend and I haven't had much time to write, ( that's why chapter 7 was 700 words) **

**The problem is, Ive got ideas but I really want to know what ideas you guys have , please pm me your ideas and I'll see if I can use them, without further ado, chapter 10**

**Chapter 10: The howl **

Humphrey woke up , everyone was sat up at the front of the den talking, Kate noticed Humphrey stirring

"Look who's finally awake" Kate said walking over to Humphrey and kissing him

"I was tired" Humphrey joked , breaking from the kiss and yawning

"Come on you two, we've got to find a new den, it's only a matter of time before they track us" down Lilly said moaning

"She's correct, they're probably looking for us now" Garth Agreed hugging Lilly

Humphrey and Kate joined Lilly and Garth at the front of the den

"Since we know there is the nightfang pack out there," Humphrey said "I think it's better if we stay together" he finished

"Yeah, remember what happened last time?" Kate asked jokingly

Humphrey had flashbacks of what happened last time.

He felt a sudden jolt of pain in his wound

"Aghhhh" he groaned, clutching his chest

"Humphrey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little pain in my wound , that's all"

"You sure?" Kate said kissing him

"Yeah it's fine Humphrey said kissing her back

" Come on, let's go" Garth said exiting the den

"Yeah, let's get off" Kate said to Humphrey

The four wolves explored for hours until they came to a clearing, a small wolf was standing in the middle of it

He howled

He waited 30 seconds and got a reply howl

"Hey" Humphrey greeted

"Hey, you guys better not be the bad wolves Right?" He asked

"No, we are on holiday from jasper, if you know where that is" Humphrey said

"I've heard of that place before, what are you doing here though?" He asked

"We were attacked by the bad wolves and we are now looking for a home, can you help us...what's your name?" Humphrey asked

"My name is Charlie and yes I can show you to my pack , the Yellowstone pack, it's about a mile from here" Charlie said walking

The five wolves walked for about 10 minutes until they came to a cave with four wolves in

"Hi mum" Charlie said walking in the den

"Who are these wolves?" His mom asked growling

" these are some friendly wolves I found from jasper, they got attacked by the bad wolves" Charlie said

"Charlie how many times have me and your mother told you not to talk to strangers? , they could of been bad, you're lucky they weren't" his father said

"Go and play outside while we talk to these wolves, Charlie" his mom said

Charlie walked outside and started to play with some rocks outside

" so , what are your names?" Charlie's dad asked

"I'm Humphrey, that's Kate , my mate and there is Garth and Lilly" Humphrey said pointing to each wolf as they waved

"What's your names?" Kate asked curiously

"My name is jake, this is my mate Jessica and there is Sera , my sister the pack healer and there is my daughter, Juliette " jake said "and I'm sure you already know our pack name and Charlie" jake finished

"Nice to meet you" Lilly said

"So, What's four wolves all the way from jasper doing here?" Jessica asked

"Oh we are on vacation" Garth responded

"Yeah , we kinda got attacked by a pack and we are looking for a new home" Humphrey said

"You're welcome to stay here if you would like , just we have a few rules" jake said

"What are they?" Kate asked

" rule one , no murder" Jessica said

"Rule two, never trust the nightfang pack" she said siriously

"Rule three, have fun" she said joyfully

"Sound good to me, what do you guys think?"Kate asked to Humphrey, Lilly and Garth

"Yeah it's good" Humphrey replied kissing Kate

"All good" Garth said

"Sounds cool" Lilly said

The eight wolves chatted for a bit until charlie came back inside because it was getting dark

"Dad I'm tired" Charlie yawned

"Okay , you go to sleep then" Jake said softly

**Five minutes later **

"I'm tired" Humphrey complained

"Same" Kate Agreed

"Yeah I say we get a good nights sleep" Sera said lying down

Kate and Humphrey layed down at the back of the den

"Goodnight everyone" Jessica announced

"I love you Kate" Humphrey wispered

"I love you too Humphrey" Kate replied softly as she slowly drifted into a deep soothing sleep

**Boom chapter 10 done, I'm exited to write the next chapter, I think you guys might like it. I'm enjoying writing this seires and I hope you guys are aswell. What do you think to the yellowstone pack? **

**Do you think they'll bring trouble, or will they prove helpfull to Humphrey and co**

**I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times because it kept and doing this thing where it wouldn't save but I finally got it to work **

**Quick question: should I post one chapter every day but it's decent quality and length or I post once every few days but the chapters are longer and better, tell me what you think in the reviews. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this, please bookmark, review and follow me, I really appreciate feedback from you guys, it means a lot to me so don't forget to do that and tell me if you liked the chapter **

**AlphaBetaOmega**


	11. Chapter 11: Yellowstone

**Hey guys AlphaBetaOmega here , what did you think to last chapter, was it good? I'll post one chapter tonight.**

**Just letting you know the next few chapters are inspired by the FanFiction: sawtooth wolves, it's really good , it's about 40 chapters. I suggest you check it out , it's one of my favourites. Without further ado **

**Here is chapter 11**

**Chapter 11: Yellowstone **

Humphrey woke up with Kate lying on his chest, he could hear her soft heartbeat, pounding gracefully.

He waited a moment for Kate to wake up but she didn't.

"Kate, it's time to get up" He wispered quitley nuzzling her

"Good morning handsome" she said stirring

Jake, Jessica , sera and Juliette were all at the front of the den talking

Kate and Humphrey walked over to them.

"Hey, what's the plan for today?" Kate asked

"Today the other part of our pack comes home from vacation , our pack is made up of two families" jake said

"Oh we can't wait to meet them " Lilly said apearing out of nowhere with Garth

"Me and Jessica are going to hunt, anyone care to join us?" Jake asked

"Me and Kate will" Humphrey said smiling at Kate

Kate kissed Humphrey

"Ewwwww" Charlie said in disgust

"Charlie, behave" Jessica said

Charlie walked off to play outside

"Let's get going," Jake said leading the way

The four wolves walked for about half an hour until they came to a valley with no deer

"What?!" Jessica exclaimed "they were all here!"

"Let's go check it out" jake said wisely

The four wolves walked down to to the valley

"Hello" a voice crisply wispered

The four wolves turned around to find it was Damian

"Damian?!" Jake said

"Hello brother" Damian

"Stop this immediately Damian" jake said seriously

"You can't beat us , it's a one vs 4" Humphrey said

"Who said I was alone?" Damian said while 20 wolves came out of nowhere

"Jake?, What do we do?" Kate asked

"RUN" he shouted, turning around and heading in the opisite direction

"You can't escape me, little brother" Damian said evily

The four wolves ran as fast as they could to a small den on the border of the valley

"We will stay here for a bit, to rest" Jessica said sitting down

"He's your brother?" Humphrey asked curiously

"It was a long time ago..."

_Jakes story _

_"Okay you go and hide while I count and when I've finished counting down, I'll come and get you" Damian said playfully _

_"Okay" Jake replied hiding _

_He found a small bush to hide under while he waited to scare Damian _

_A few minutes past and Damian didn't find him, he would usally find him by now _

_He walked back to where Damian was counting and he caught his scent _

_Jake followed the scent to the den to find his mother dead on the floor and Damian slitting his dads throat _

_"Jake, run" his last words were before he died _

_Jake ran for hours until he found a train that he got on._

**Back in reality **

"Wow your brother is a phycopath" Kate said suprised

"What does he want with me?" Humphrey asked

"God knows what" jake said " it could be anything" he continued

**Back at the Yellowstone pack den **

"Where are they?" Lilly asked

"They are usually back by now" sera said "if they don't show up within, 15 minutes we will look for them

15 minutes past

"Somethings wrong" Garth said walking out of the den

"Let's go look for them" sera said following him

They looked for hours until they came to the valley in which they saw footprints

"Look!" Juliette said pointing to the footprints

Garth sniffed them

"They went that way" he exclaimed after

The four wolves ran to a den in which they found was deserted

"They were here" Juliette said sniffing the ground

"Where did they go?" Lilly asked

"We could try howling?" Garth suggested

"No, whoever they encountered, they are near our location, don't howl it'll alert them or whoever they are" but we can't get a scent" Juliette said sniffing around, looking for leads

Suddenly a family of 4 wolves appeared round the corner and entered the den

"Uncle Nathan, Aunty Christy !" Juliette said hugging them before hugging their pups

"Long time no see" Nathan said

"Who are these two, where is jake and Jessica?" Christy asked confused

"I know you have a lot of questions but their missing" sera admitted

"We are trying to find them" Juliette said

"I'm Lilly by the way and this is my mate Garth" Lilly said pointing to Garth

"Nice to meet you Garth and Lilly" Nathan said shaking their hands

"Yeah my sister and her mate was with Jake and Juliette when they went missing" Lilly said

" I'm sure we'll find them" Christy said smiling

The now eight wolves looked around for the four missing wolves for hours but came nowhere close to finding them.

Where were they?, were they lost , injured , captured, or just dead who knew the only thing the eight wolves knew looking was that whatever happened to the four missing wolves, was bad

Extremely bad

"Okay, that's enough looking for tonight , we will carry on tomorrow" Nathan announced walking into the den

Garth walked into the den followed by Lilly

Lilly layed down at the back of the den, Garth noticed she was crying

"Lilly , are you okay?" Garth asked hugging her

"Garth, What if Humphrey and Kate were dead?" Lilly said crying

"You know Kate, she's strong and I know Humphrey who will stop at nothing to save her, they have every advantage, I highly doubt they would be dead" Garth said kissing Lilly " now let's get some sleep" Garth said kissing her again

"Okay , Goodnight Garth I love you" Lilly said closing her eyes

"I love you too Lilly" Garth replied softly

**What happened to Humphrey Kate , Jake and Jessica? will Garth and Lilly ever find them? Who is this new Nathan guy , can they trust him?**

**What did you think to that chapter ?, I enjoyed writing that , tell me what you guys thought in the reviews **

**Thanks for reading **

**AlphaBetaOmega**


	12. Chapter 12: The Blow

**Hey guys, did you like the last chapter , I mixed it up a bit, will Garth and Lilly find Kate and Humphrey?**

**I really want you guys to tell me what you think in the review section.**

**AlphaBetaOmega**

**Chapter 12: The Blow **

_"There's nowhere to go now" Damian said smiling _

_"Damian stop this now" Jake said as he and the others neared closer to the edge of the waterfall _

_"Jake?, what do we do?" Jessica asked quietly _

_"I don't... know" he struggled to say _

_"Whatever we are doing, we have to do it now" Humphrey said while the surrounding wolves drew closer _

_"It's all over Humphrey and brother of mine" Damian said evily closing in slowly _

_"Well there is one way" jake said "but I'm not sure you'll like it" he continued _

_"Oh no" Kate sighed _

_"JUMP!" Jake shouted as the 4 wolves jumped off the cliff and into the waterfall_

Humphrey woke up, beaches on the bank of the river, he must of been knocked out when he jumped off, once he was fully conscious he checked his surroundings

He couldn't see kate, Jessica or Jake

He began to worry

Were they upstream or downstream?

Were they even alive?

Humphery began to tear up of the thought of it

"Humphrey? Is that you?" Kate asked appearing out of the bushes injured, limping

"Kate?!" Humphrey exclaimed hugging her "thought you were dead"

"You will be if you don't wake up" Kate said

"Kate?"

"Wake up Humphrey" she said

"What's going on?" Humphrey replied

"You're unconscious, you have about 5 minutes until the nightfang pack find you, you have to wake up" she said shouting

"How do I wake up?" Humphrey asked?

Kate began to walk away

She stopped before the bush and turned her head round a bit

"Wake up"

The two words echoed throughout Humphreys head over and over again

All went white and Humphrey woke up on the bank of a river by himself

He tried to sniff for Kate's scent but he couldn't find any traces.

Apart from a footprint

A footprint that Humphrey has seen before

"The game is a foot" Humphrey said running as fast as he could. He knew only one thing...

To find her before Damian does.

———————————————————————

Lilly woke up with Garths body heat warming her, she loved him but she had to look for Humphrey and Kate.

She nuzzled Garth, waking him up

"Garth it's time to wake up , we have to look for Humphrey and Kate" Lilly said smiling

"Too early but fine for the coyote" Garth joked moaning

The couple joined the others at the front of the den

Nathan stood tall and strong

"Today we will shearch north from here" Nathan announced

There was something suspicious about Nathan but Lilly couldn't quite put her finger on it, she decided to let it go

The eight wolves ( not including Charlie) headed north for about 2 hours until they came to a waterfall

Nathan sniffed around

"They were here about 12 hours ago," " I think they jumped" Nathan said

"That means they probably were washed downstream" sera concluded

"Yes , but where abouts downstream?" Christy asked

"Let's go find out shall we?" Nathan asked

———————————————————————

Humphrey has been following Kate's footprints for hours, how far did she go?

The trail stopped and Humphrey had no scent of Kate

He had lost the track

He began to cry and sat down by the riverbank

"Humphrey?" A voice exclaimed "is that you?"

Humphrey turned around to find a tan beautiful wolves standing behind him

"Kate?!" He said running to her "I thought I lost you" Humphrey said embracing her for a hug

"Where were you?" Kate asked kissing him

"I was looking for you, i couldn't find you" Humphrey said breaking from the kiss

"Do you know where Jess and Jake are?" Kate asked

"No I haven't seen them" Kate said "but I have an idea" she said pointing to the the two sets of footprints heading north

"I have a sense they're in danger" Humphrey said concerned

"I'm sure they're fine" Kate said kissing him

They walked for half an hour until they found a den with wolves chatting in it

"Oh no" Kate said hiding behind the corner

"What do we do?" Humphrey asked worried

"We can take them , it's only a dozen wolves, they look weak" Kate said anylizing the wolves

"Let's try to talk to them first though" Humphrey suggested

"Good idea" Kate said walking around the corner

"Hello, give us our friend back" Kate said

They growled

"You want it a little politer?" she said

"Here" she said punching a wolf in the stomach the wolves all started to close in on Humphrey and Kate

"Kate?, What do now?" Humphrey asked as he chuckled slightly but worryingly

All of the sudden a group of eight wolves came out of nowhere killing wolves one by one

"Let's get you out of here" Nathan said to Humphrey, Kate , Jess and Jake untying Jess and Jake in the process

Humphrey and Kate went over to Lilly and Garth and exchanged hugs

"You started to worry me coyote" Garth said jokingly

Humphrey chuckled

Then the ground began to rumble

Then the rumbling got more violent

A group of 50 wolves came over the hill and headed towards the den

"Oh no" Jake said worried

"Okay everyone out of the den" Nathan ordered "go run back, I'll hold them off" Nathan said heroicly

Nathan cut a wolves throat then got overwhelmed by wolves

"I love you Christy" his last words were

The 11 wolves ran for their lives until they reached the den where nobody talked.

**Hey guys , did you enjoy that chapter? **

**So Nathan wasn't evil, Humphrey and Kate are reunited with Garth and Lilly and Nathan is dead , I bet you didn't expect that one there **

**As always, thanks for reading, I hope you all have a good day**

**AlphaBetaOmega **


	13. Chapter 13: I used to be a soldier once

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, did you enjoy the last one, a bit of a dark twist to the last one if I'm Honest, but ay oh. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, **

**Chapter 13: I was a soldier; once **

Humphrey woke up, everything felt dull and depressing, but through all the sadness he still felt the heartbeat of Kate beating on his grey fur.

The time came when they all woke up, no one said a word to anyone , everyone was scared by the events of last night

Jake was nowhere to be seen

Jess said he "needed time"

Everyone respected that though

A while past and Humphrey was getting bored doing nothing

"Hey, do you want to play a game?" Humphrey asked the pups ?

Kate smiled

"Yeah sure, what type of game?" Charlie asked

"Hide and seek" Humphrey suggested

"Sure" Juliette And Charlie said

"What about you two?" Humphrey asked pointing to Nathan's pups

"Sure" they both said

"What's your names?" Humphrey asked curiously

"My names Connor" the grey one said

"My names James" the tan one said

"Okay , does anyone have any suggestions on where we are going to play ?" Humphrey asked looking at Kate smiling

"There's a field not far from here , the grass is tall" Juliette said

"Okay let's go and check it out" Humphrey said walking out of the den

Humphrey and Kate walked behind the pups, giving them time to talk

"Humphrey?" Kate asked

"Yeah?" Humphrey responded

"Have you ever thought of having pups?" Kate asked " you just work so well with kids , I think you'll make a great father" Kate said kissing him

"It's up to you , I'm ready when you are" Humphrey replied returning the kiss

The 6 wolves (two adult 4 pups) walked for about five minutes until they came to a grassy field

"This will be perfect" Humphrey said to the pups

"So, I'll be it first , you all go and hide" Humphrey said turning around and closing his eyes

He counted to 30 then turned around to find everybody out of sight

Humphrey began to shearch for each wolf

A few seconds past and he heard some rustling in the bush

Humphrey knew someone was there so he decided to sneak up on them

He timed it perfectly, pouncing into the bush finding Charlie lying down

"Awwh how did you find me?" He asked

"A magician never gives away his tricks" Humphrey replied laughing at his own joke "now you have to help me find the others" Humphrey said

"Fine" Charlie groaned

All of the sudden they heard two boys silently arguing

Humphrey and Charlie got closer

Humphrey gestured to Charlie to be silent

"Shut up or he's going to find us" Connor said wispering violently

"You started speaking first!" James argued

"Boo!" Humphrey said jumping iut if the bush and pouncing on Connor and James

"Your fault James" Connor complained

Humphrey smiled

"Help me find Juliette and Kate now guys" Humphrey said sniffing around

Someone sneezed in the distance

"Okay guys , everyone surround her and when I signal you , jump out of the bush" Humphrey organised

All the pups nodded in agreement

They all organised themselves so they all formed a circle around the bush that the wolf was in

Humphrey counted down in gesture

3

2

1

Everyone jumped out scaring the unaware pup, Juliette out of her fur

"OMG guys , you scared me , what gave me away?" She asked

"The sneezing" Humphrey admitted

"Okay now let's look for Kate" Humphrey said " she'll be hard to track down , she's a trained alpha and alphas are almost impossible to track down and find so follow my lead" Humphrey ordered

Humphrey sniffed around he couldn't track her scent but he could hear his heartbeat getting louder and louder. Why?

All of the sudden Kate burst out of the bushes and pounced on Humphrey laughing

"You guys are useless at finding me" she joked

"How long have you been behind us?" Humphrey asked laughing then he kissed her

"Since the start" she joked

"Let's restart the round and start another round" Humphrey said "Charlie since you were tug first, you are it" Humphrey continued

Humphrey and Kate ran to the far side of the field and they found a nice bush to stay in

@

"They won't find us here" Kate said kissing Humphrey

Humphrey kissed back, Kate broke from the kiss and started to lick his chest

"Kate..." Humphrey said

She started getting lower

"Kate stop" Humphrey ordered nicely

"What's wrong Humphrey?" Kate asked suducingly

"What if they find us?" Humphrey asked

"Then they find us" Kate said leaning in for the kiss

Humphrey stopped her

"Kate , are you in heat?" Humphrey asked

"...mayyyybee" Kate said laughing

Humphrey smiled

"We can do it sometime , just not here , I promise" Humphrey said kissing her

Kate smiled

It took the pups a while to find Humphrey and Kate but they finally found them in the bush and headed home

"Thanks Humphrey" Charlie said hugging Humphrey

"You're welcome pal" Humphrey replied

The pack all went to bed apart from Lilly, Garth, Humphrey and Kate, staying up talking.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Lilly asked curiously

"Me and Humphrey went to play with the pups in the field" Kate replied

"What did you guys do?" Humphrey asked

"Me and Garth went exploring" Lilly said

"Enjoyable?" Kate asked

"Yeah I thought it was fun but Lilly didn't when I dunked her in water" Garth said chuckling

"I'm still wet!!" Lilly moaned

"Me and Humphrey are going to go to bed now, Goodnight" Kate said hugging her sister

"Goodnight" Garth and Lilly said

Kate layed down at the back of the den and Humphrey lied down next to her so they shared body heat, she was warm

"Goodnight , I love you" Humphrey said kissing her

"Goodnight, I love you too" Kate said hugging Humphrey

**Boom another chapter done, what did you think, let me know in the review section, I enjoyed this**

**Thanks for reading as always , let me know your thoughts and ideas in the review section aswell **

**Alphabetaomega **


	14. Chapter 14: problem

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'm just letting you guys know I'm going abroad in the summer so I might not be able to post chapters, I'm sorry if this is the case, but when I get back I'll post instantly, however there is about a week left until I leave to go on holiday so I can post chapters then **

**What did you think to last chapter? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Sorry for the long start, but let's get into chapter 14**

**Chapter 14 : Problem **

Humphrey woke up with Kate lying on his chest

"You're finally awake" Kate said sitting up

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Humphrey asked

"You looked cute" Kate said blushing

Humphrey smiled then he kissed her

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah let's leave a note though otherwise they will worry about us" Kate said writing a note to leave to the rest of the pack

The two wolves walked out of the den

"Where do you want to go?" Humphrey asked looking at the scenery

"Why don't we walk east , I haven't been there yet" Kate said walking ahead

Kate and Humphrey walked for a few minutes until they came to a hill

"I'll race you to the top of the hill" Humphrey said running ahead

"You got a headstart" Kate groaned

Humphrey smiled

Humphrey got to the top first and he layed on his back

Kate reached the top

"It's beautiful" Kate said amazed at how amazing the view was

"I know right" Humphrey said amazed

The two wolves watched the sunrise until the sun was above the horizon, an also when the pack was waking up.

"Kate, we have to go, the pack will be worried about us" Humphrey said sitting up

"Fine" Kate groaned standing up kissing Humphrey

The two wolves chatted on the way back until they got back to the cave

"Hey, we are back" Humphrey said walking in the den

"Finally, you were gone for ages" Garth said

"How long were we gone for?" Kate asked

" five hours" Lilly said laughing

Humphrey and Kate looked at eachother and smiled

"Let's pack up, today we leave" Garth said walking out of the den

Five minutes past and the four wolves were ready to depart on their journey home

"It's been great" Kate said kissing Humphrey

"Yeah I thought it was good" Humphrey Agreed

"Thanks for having us, Jake" Garth said

"Your welcome, you can always come and visit us whenever you want" Jake replied

The four wolves farewelled the Yellowstone pack and began their journey home

"When are we going to get to the train?" Lilly asked

"I'd say in about a day , it's quite far from here" Kate said

"I say we find a den for tonight, it's getting late" Humphery said being reasonable

"Agreed," Kate said turning around

"I saw a place back there," Lilly said pointing back

"Let's go and check it out" Humphrey said walking towards the way that Lilly pointed to

The four wolves arrived at a cosy, medium sized den that looked suitable for living

"Perfect" Kate said kissing Humphrey

Humphrey smiled

The four wolves settled in for the night and went to sleep.

Kate's heartbeat sent Humphrey off to sleep, with each beat, echoing through his body

———————————————————————

_"I'm back" a voice said_

_"Who are you?" _

_"That's not the question you should be seeking to awnser" the voice replied back _

_"What's the question I should be seeking?" _

_"Who are you?" The voice said emerging out of the shadows _

_It wasn't a wolf, or anything it was just simply nothing but everything all combined, you got a sinking feeling when you looked at "it"_

_"What are you?" _

_"I'm everything but nothing" it said _

_It was invisible yet so visible _

_There was so many feelings that you could relate to with this "object" _

_Death _

_Fear _

_Grief _

_It was like they were all combined into one_

_You would do anything to not look at it, it looked uncanny yet normal, old but new, _

_I tried to run as fast as I could but it just felt as if I were running on the spot _

_What was it?_

_I felt like was in a forever loop of doom and sadness _

_Then, everything went white and things started to fade _

_———————————————————————_

Humphrey woke up panting

"Humphrey are you okay?" Kate asked hugging him

"Yeah, just some dream" Humphrey said kissing Kate

"Goodnight then Humphrey" Kate said kissing him

"Goodnight Kate" Humphrey said

**Boom another chapter done, sorry it's a little shorter than usual, my eye is blurry and I want to take a rest, I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Alphabetaomega **


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome, now fight

**Hi guys, I'm back from my holiday, and I'm going to be posting a lot from now on, (PROBABLY) one chapter a day, I can't thank you guys enough with all the support, I thank you so much, I'm sorry for not uploading while on holiday, I hope this will make it up to you guys, thanks **

**Chapter 15: Welcome, now fight **

Humphrey woke up in the medium sized den with Kate laying on his chest, her body heat, kept Humphrey warm throughout the night.

Humphrey waited for a bit, before getting extremely bored

Humphrey nuzzled Kate, making Kate stir

"Good morning" Kate said yawning kissing Humphrey on the lips

"Good morning beautiful" Humphrey replied kissing her back "I think it's best if we leave as soon as possible," Humphrey said standing up " I have a bad feeling that something bad has happened" Humphrey continued

" I'm sure everything's fine" Kate said kissing him

Humphrey nodded and woke Garth and Lilly up

"Aghhh it's wayyyy to early," Lilly said groaning

"Come on, we have to leave" Kate said

"Fineeee" Garth said standing up

The four wolves walked to the outside of the den

"What's the plan Humphrey?" Kate asked

"There's a train coming in about, 15-20 minutes" Humphrey said

"Let's get to the track, it's only 5 minutes away" Garth said walking ahead

"Agreed" Humphrey said following

The four wolves walked for a while until they came to the track, they waited for a few moments until Humphrey felt vibrations on the train track

"It's coming" Humphrey said standing back

"Everyone prepare to jump" Lilly said holding Garths paw. The wolves saw the train apear around the corner and it was going quite slow

"Okay, everyone ready?" Kate asked

Humphrey, Garth and Lilly all nodded

"3"

"2"

"1!" Humphrey exclaimed as the 4 wolves all jumped into the carriage

"Woah, this carriage is big" Kate said

"Yeah, this is enormous" Lilly Agreed laying down

"So what are we going to do?" Humphrey asked

"I don't know you're the omega" Garth said chuckling

"I have a suggestion" Kate said standing up

"And What's That?" Lilly asked

"Hide and seek" Kate said simply

"Seems fine, this place is big" Humphrey said looking around

"I'll be it first" Lilly said turning around and beginning to count

Kate, Garth and Humphrey and ran out of sight, Garth going on his own and Humphrey and Kate sticking together

"Here's a good spot" Kate wispered laying down

"Let's be quite though, she might hear us" Humphrey said laying down next to her.

Kate smiled at Humphrey before gently kissing him on the lips.

Kate and Humphrey waited for about 30 minutes

Lilly should of found them by now, the carriage wasn't that big

"Humphrey?" Kate wispered

"Yeah?" Humphrey replied quietly

"Somethings wrong" she replied

"Let's go and check back where we first entered the carriage" Humphrey said

The two wolves looked over the hay bale to find four wolves holding Lilly and Garth captive

"Ill ask you once more, where is the other two?" The dark red wolf asked

Who was this mysterious wolf?

Kate and Humphrey looked at each over shocked

"Okay, kill them" he said

"WAIT!" Humphrey said apearing round the corner

"Look who it is boys, it's an omega, I was expecting a lot more from the most wanted wolf in Idaho" he said making the other three wolves laugh

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked growling " do you work for Damian?!" Humphrey asked viciously

"We are the elite, trained to hunt down any wolf who is hated by anyone who can pay" The dark red wolf joked

"What's your name?" Humphrey asked

"My name is crimson" he said unsheathing his claws

"Well, crimson, I'm about to show you how much damage an omega can do" Humphrey said jumping onto one of the wolves and wrestling with it

Kate jumped out of the hay bale and tackled the other wolf trying to get Humphrey off the wolf currently being attacked

"I wondered where this one was" Crimson admitted

Humphrey clawed the wolf he was on down the stomach causing the wolf to sriek in pain

"Ouch, you are stronger than I thought" Crimson said reacting to his henchman being killed.

Kate kicked another out of the carriage causing there to only be two other enemy wolves in the carriage Humphrey leaped into the air, lunging for the wolf and he caught his jugular in his throat.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to deal with you myself" Crimson said disappointed

Kate leaped into the air only to get slammed into the ground by Crimson

"Kate!" Humphrey said shocked "you're going to pay for that" Humphrey growled

"Really, omega?" Crimson said darkly " you proved good today, I'll let you live for now, I want to see how you will adapt to next time I encounter you, this will be interesting" Crimson said

All of the sudden lots of smoke appeared covering the whole carriage causing Humphrey to cough a little bit, when the smoke was gone, Crimson had disappeared

Humphrey was confused by all of the recent events that had just occurred and went to aid his mate

"Kate?!" Humphrey asked worried

She didn't move

"Kate, please..." Humphrey said while his eyes teared up

He checked her pulse

Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump

She was still alive

Humphrey let out a sigh of relief and hugged her

He went over to Garth and Lilly and untied them

"Omg, is Kate Okay?" Lilly asked concerned

"Yeah she's just unconscious" Humphrey replied

"When will she be awake?" Garth asked

"Hopefully as soon as possible but probably tomorrow" Humphrey said "we get back to jasper in the morning tomorrow" he continued

"I can't wait" lilly said

"Yeah I've kinda missed jasper" Garth admitted

The three wolves talked for a few hours until Garth and Lilly got tired so they went to sleep

Humphrey walked over to Kate and layed down next to her so they were sharing body heat.

Humphrey felt Kate's steady breathing rate

"I love you Kate" Humphrey said before falling asleep next to the wolf he loved

**Andddddd scene, what did you guys think to that chapter as my first one after my holiday, tell me if you liked it **

**As always I'm open to suggestions on the storyline and ideas so if you have one, personal message me or something, **

**Alphabetaomega **


	16. Chapter 16: Broken home

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, what did you guys think to the last chapter, was it good, I hope you're ready for this chapter.**

**I've had loads of ideas for the story and I think they could work so just wait and see, this will be interesting to see how it all pans out, I'm trying to keep up with my one chapter per night but I'm sorry if I can't post one, I might be busy that night, I might've been really tired or I could of been doing homework so I'm sorry if any of these happen and I can't post. Anyway, sorry for the rambling, let's get into the new chapter **

**Chapter 16: broken home **

It was in the early morning, three wolves had woken up, Humphrey, Garth and Lilly and they chatted for a while

"When do you think Kate will be awake, I'm worried" Lilly said

"Hopefully soon" Humphrey said kissing her forehead

Kate stirred and groaned as she stood up

"Speak of the devil" Garth said chuckling

"Kate!" Humphrey exclaimed hugging her

"Yeah that wolf was a son of a bitch" Kate said rubbing her head

Everyone chuckled.

Kate kissed Humphrey on the lips

"When will we be back in jasper" Kate asked, tilting her head to one side, in curiousity

"In about 5 minutes hopefully" Humphrey said hugging Kate " I'm so glad I didn't lose you" Humphrey admitted while embracing Kate

The four wolves talked for a bit until the train went past a sign reading "jasper park"

"Finally, we're home" Garth said in relief hugging Lilly

Humphrey smiled

"Home sweet home" Lilly said chuckling

The four wolves jumped off the carriage and landed perfectly of a patch of grass.

Suddenly a grey wolf popped out of the bushes

It was Hutch!

"Finally, you're back!" Hutch said

"We weren't gone that long" Humphrey said laughing

"You're in sooooooooo much trouble with Eve" Hutch joked

Humphrey gulped, he knew he was fucked

Everyone laughed except Humphrey who chucked scaredly

"Come on, I'll show you to the den" Hutch said walking into the trees

The four wolves followed Hutch for a few minutes until they came across Winston and Eves den

They walked through the enterence door

"Hello, we are back!" Kate exclaimed

Eve and Winston turned around

Eves eyes went small

"I'm going to kill you Humphrey!!" Eve screamed running towards him

Humphrey had a face of terror, all he could do was run

"No mom he didn't-" Kate tried to explain but it was too late

"Quick" Winston said worried "she actually will" he continued

Winston, Kate, Garth and Lilly all ran out of the den

Meanwhile Humphrey was running for his life, he had a phycopath, on his tail and he wasn't going to take any chances but Eve was catching up slowly

The two wolves were quite far from Winstons den, it was by a lake, Humphrey had nowhere left to run and no energy left to run, he was exhausted.

"Eve, you don't have to do this" Humphrey said backing up

Eve leaped through the air pouncing on Humphrey and she started tearing him apart using her claws

Humphrey yelled in pain

Once Eve had finished, she left his dying body to bleed out and ran as far away as possible

"Humphrey!" Kate said running to the beeding body on the floor

"K..ate" Humphrey raspily said

"Everything is going to be okay" Kate said "help!" She yelled

Winston ran through the bushes to discover Humphrey lying in a pool of blood

"Fuck" Winston said in anger "quick get him into my den, Lilly and Garth you aply pressure while me and Kate carry him" winston said thinking quick on the spot , Winston knew that if Humphrey lost too much blood, he would die, so every second counted

Winston ran to the den with Humphrey on his back and put him on the floor

"These cuts..." Winston said "I'm not sure he'll make it" he said looking down at the floor

Kate began to cry

"The good news is that he is still alive now, " Winston said

Winston covered up the wounds that eve had made with tree sap to stop more bleeding

"Garth , Lilly and Kate, you watch him, I'll be one minute" Winston said leaving the den

Kate lied down next to Humphrey, sobbing

"Please don't go Humphrey, please" she said begging

Garth and Lilly enbraced eachover, it was hard to see a friend on the verge of dying.

Winston walked back into the room

"I've put the alphas on alert for Eve, as much as she's my mate, she's dangerous at the moment" winston admitted

"I'm sorry Humphrey" winston said walking over to his unconscious body

"What do we do now?" Garth asked

"We wait" Winston said sadly walking out of the den

Kate felt Humphrey's slow and faint heartbeat

"Please Humphrey, don't die, I need you" Kate said sharing her body heat with her unconscious mate lying on the floor of the dark den

"Do you think he will survive?" Lilly asked concered for Humphrey's state

"I really hope so, he was like a brother to me" Garth admitted

"That's cute of you" Lilly said lying down

Garth tried to smile but frowned after, he lied down next to Lilly and Lilly rested her head on Garths shoulder

"I love you Garth"

"I love you too Lilly"

**Boom another chapter done, I keep trying to shift focus between Humphrey and Kate and Garth and Lilly, let me know if you like that or you would prefer it just being Humphrey and Kate, **

**I've left you all on a bit of a cliffhanger there :)**

**Will Humphrey survive or will he die, find out in the next chapter **

**As always, let's me know if you liked the chapter****,**

**Alphabetaomega **


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter once again, I hope you enjoyed last chapter, as I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**What happened to Eve?**

**Will Humphrey survive? **

**Find out all in this chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Goodbye **

Kate woke up lying next to Humphrey, she yawned

"Is he Okay?" Kate asked winston concerned

"I can't tell at this point, the odds are against us, it just depends on Humphrey's ability to heal" winston said sadly

Kate looked down at the ground

"Speaking Of Humphrey I need everyone out of the den, I need to aid him" winston said

"But dad-" Kate started

"No kate I need space to preform some tests, it's vital" winston said "I'm sorry, you can see him later" winston continued

Kate ran out of the den crying

Winston gestured to Garth and Lilly to go and check if Kate was okay

Garth and Lilly followed her to a lake to find her sat on the ground crying her eyes out

"Kate?" Lilly asked

"Go away Lilly I want to be alone" Kate sobbed

"But-" Lilly shied

"GO AWAY" Kate snapped

Lilly and Garth exited the lake area

"Don't worry, she just going through a lot" Garth said hugging Lilly

"I guess" Lilly replied

Meanwhile at the lake Kate was crying by the riverside and Kate heard some rustling in the bushes

"Go away Lilly, I won't tell you again" Kate said angrily

The bushes rustled again

"Lilly, I swear to god-" Kate said before a tan wolf jumped out of the bushes

"You!" Kate growled looking at the discrace of a wolf in front of her

"Kate, I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself" Eve said

"I suggest you get out of here before I kill you" Kate growled

"Kate, please.." Eve begged "please forgive me"

"I hope you were dead!" Kate shouted "go away!" The anger turned into sadness as Eve ran deep into the Forrest

Kate went back to her depressed state, crying alone for a while until Hutch came through the emterence to the lake, he was panting and he was red as the sun

"What is it?" Kate asked, with tears in her eyes

"It's Humphrey, he's alive" Hutch panted

Kate ran as fast as she could as soon as she heard this news.

She got there in about 2 minutes which was quite quick for a wolf.

Kate turned around the corner rushed into the den to see Humphrey, who looked tired lying down at the back of the den

"Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed kissing him

The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds until they broke the kiss

"Kate, are you okay, you look like you've been crying for hours?" Humphrey said embracing Kate

Kate started to cry with happiness, she couldn't believe he was alive

"Humphrey, I thought you were gone" she said, starting to cry

"I know, I know; but I'm here now, don't worry" Humphrey said hugging Kate tightly

"Be carful Kate not to hurt him, he's still recovering" winston said

Humphrey and Kate smiled at eachover before kissing eachover on the lips

Then, Garth and Lilly walked into the den.

Garth walked upto him and hugged him,

"Nice to have you back brother" Garth said smiling

"You too Garth" Humphrey replied

"So when can Humphrey go back to our den" Kate asked winston

"Well he looks physically fit, and he's recovering but he needs to rest, so yes he can but let's me know if he feels any pains or anything" winston said

"Yay, thanks dad" Kate said kissing Humphrey on the cheek

Humphrey and Kate walked back to the den together chatting and joking along the way until they finally reached the den Humphrey stopped at the enterence of the den and looked at Kate, the moon was full and large

———————————————————————

_Ooh, I can't wait to get home_

_I don't know why, but I'm feelin' low_

_Happened again and I want you to know_

_Having my woman there is good for my soul_

_I try to be strong, well, I got demons_

_So can I lean on you? I need a_

_Strong heart and a soft touch_

_And you know when I want love_

_It's you and only you_

_Who can be takin' away_

_The shit that I go through_

_Each and everyday_

_When I'm alone with you_

_You make it better again, yeah_

_Your arms are where I wanna remain_

_Catch my eye, and she starts to say:_

_Hey, baby, we can dance slowly_

_My, darlin', I'll be all you need, you need_

_I know it doesn't make your day or week, or week, or wee—_

_So put it all on me_

_I'm a doubt, put your worries on me_

_Can't judge you 'cause I feel the same thing_

_And I'm here for whenever you need, you need, you nee—_

_To put it all on me_

_On me, o-o-on me_

_Hey baby, we can dance slowly_

_Put your, put your, put your worries on me_

_On me, o-o-on me_

_Hey baby, we can dance slowly_

_And I'm here for whenever you need_

_To put it all on me_

_Ooh, you're there for me when I_

_Need you to be, 'cause I_

_Find it hard to say the words_

_But some shit don't need an explanation, baby_

_I tried to be strong, but I got demons_

_So can I lean on you? I need a_

_Strong heart and a soft touch_

_And you know when I want love_

_It's you and only you_

_That can be takin' away_

_The shit that I go through_

_Each and everyday_

_Baby, I can wait_

_In love with all your ways_

_Your arms are where I wanna remain_

_Grab my waist when I start to say:_

_Hey, baby, we can dance slowly_

_My, darlin', I'll be all you need, you need_

_I know it doesn't make your day or week, or week, or wee—_

_So put it all on me_

_I'm a doubt, put your worries on me_

_Can't judge you 'cause I feel the same thing_

_And I'm here for whenever you need, you need, you nee—_

_To put it all on me_

_On me, o-o-on me (Babe)_

_Hey baby, we can dance slowly (Slow)_

_Put your, put your, put your worries on me_

_On me, o-o-on me (On me)_

_Hey, baby, we can dance slowly (Hey, baby, we can dance slowly)_

_And I'm in for whenever you need (Need)_

_To put it all on me (On me)_

_I tried to be strong, but I got demons_

_So can I lean on you? I need a_

_Strong heart and a soft touch_

_And you know when I want love_

_———————————————————————_

Humphrey finished the song looking at the moon then he turned his head to Kate who was looking at him

She kissed him

"Humphrey That was amazing" Kate said breaking from the kiss

"It was for you" Humphrey said smiling

"Aww you're so cute " Kate said licking his muzzle

The two wolves went inside the den

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Humphrey asked curiously

"I should be asking you that question" Kate said nuzzling Humphrey

The two wolves lied down at the back of den.

"I love you Kate," Humphrey said

"I love you too Humphrey" Kate said

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

**Boom another chapter done, did you like the song I put in there, if you wish to listen to it, it's called "put it all on me" by Ed Sheehan and Ella Mai, it's a really good song **

**Tell me what you thought of today's chapter **

**Alphabetaomega **


	18. Chapter 18: Work is work

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter with, Alpha and Omega: adventures, I hope you like this chapter as always.**

**I'm always looking for ideas, so I'm open to any I can get, let me know your thoughts on the story so far.**

**Chapter 18: Work is work **

_Shadows formed around me as the white room spun. _

_I was so confused about the weird dreams I've been getting lately, what were they for, what were they about, I can't make sense of any of these _

_Then the spinning stopped, (finally) and a hall narrowed open infront of me _

_I walked down it and each meter there was a mirror each with a moving picture _

_I recognised one, it was me and Kate before she left for alpha school._

_I walked down the hallway some more and I found a mirror of me stopping the fight between the east and west on the hunting trip, (aka as Kate's first hunt)_

_I chuckled, that was funny the way mooch fell on them all haha_

_I walked down some more and I started to see more recent memories, memories of me and Kate in Idaho , when we got "relocated", I saw the memory of me almost breaking my leg when I jumped off that cliff, that was funny _

_I looked around some more until I came to the end in which there was empty mirrors with nothing in, not even the reflection of me_

_These must be the future_

_Why was I here?_

_Why did my subconscious chose to send me here?_

_Then the room spun again and i blacked out _

Humphrey woke up in a shock, soaking in sweat and panting heavily, it was the middle of the night

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Kate asked kissing Humphrey

"Yeah, just a weird dream, I'm going to go down to the lake, want to come with me?" Humphrey asked getting up

"Sure, I wasn't getting any sleep anyway" Kate responded

Humphrey and Kate walked outside the den and started walking to the near lake

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Humphrey asked " was I keeping you awake by any chance?" Humphrey continued

"No, not at all, I couldn't get my mom off my mind, what she did to you was horrific" Kate said sadly "I'm sorry Humphrey, I should of stopped her" Kate said

"It's not your fault Kate" Humphrey said kissing her

Then arrived at the lake to see two wolves already there, it was Garth and Lilly

"Hello, to what do I owe the pleasure" Garth said walking up to them, Lilly followed

"We couldn't sleep,what about you?" Kate asked

"We thought I might of been a good idea to try and stay up all night" Lilly chucked

"Correction, (you thought,)" Garth said chuckling "I wanted sleep!" He complained

"Well we are all here now" Humphrey said sitting down

"Want to go and swim in the lake?" Lilly asked the couple

"Yeah, If Humphrey wants to, it's up to him" Kate said Looking at Humphrey

"Yeah I'll swim" Humphrey said smiling

All of the sudden, Kate pushed Humphrey in the lake soaking Humphrey in water

Kate looked in the water, nobody came out of the water

"Humphrey?" Kate asked worried

There was no sign of him

"Where is he?" Lilly asked

"Humphrey?" Kate repeated, now quite worried with a tear in her eye

Humphrey jumped out of the water landing on the bank of the lake

"Oh my god, Humphrey you scared me" Kate said crying

"Kate, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you" Humphrey said hugging her, Kate cried on his shoulder

"I thought I had killed you" Kate said crying

"I know, I know, everything is okay now though" Humphrey reassured her

They broke from the hug

"I think it's time to get breakfast" Humphrey said kissing Kate

"Okay" Kate said, still a bit teary

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to worry you" Humphrey said kissing her again

"It's okay Humphrey I'm sorry for pushing you in the lake" Kate said hugging him again

"Guys come on, I'm getting hungry" Garth said

The four wolves walked to the feeding grounds which wasn't far away from the lake

They arrived at the feeding grounds to find almost nobody there

"Why is this place so empty?" Humphrey asked

"Probably everyone is having a morning in" Kate joked smiling

The four wolves sat down at a deer carcass and ate the remains of the dead deer

"Mmmm, That was sooo good" Garth said licking his lips

"Agreed"

"Attention wolves" an unknown voice said from behind the four wolves

"Who are you?" Humphrey growled turning around

"We have your pack captive, if you want them back you have to hand yourself in" the unknown wolf said

"Where?" Humphrey asked

"The pack leaders den is where we are holding them captive" He said

"Who do you work for?" Kate growled

"You'll find out soon enough" the wolf said before dissapearing in thin air

"What do we do?" Lilly asked, scared

"Humphrey do you have a plan?" Garth asked

"Not this time, I'm sorry guys" Humphrey said looking at the ground angry at himself

"You guys run away from here as far as you can" Humphrey said after a while of thinking

"What about you?" Kate asked

"I'll meet you back near the lake later" Humphrey replied

"Please, Humphrey come back safe" Kate said kissing him then hugging him

"I'll try Kate, I'll try" Humphrey said quietly

Garth, Lilly and Kate watched Humphrey walk off into the distance

"Oh, Humphrey, please don't die" Kate said to herself

Humphrey walked for a few minutes until he came to the area where the pack leader den is located, It was protected by unknown wolves, how had they done this?

Humphrey walked into the den to see everyone including Kate, Garth and Lilly in the den being hold captive

"Kate?!" Humphrey exclaimed

A dark wolf turned around

"That one, we caught trying to escape the area, do you really think we would leave the perimeters open?" Damian asked sarcastically

"Damian, you have me, let them go" Humphrey said trying to pacify Damian somehow using his charisma

"I don't want to kill you, not yet, I want to torture you, you deserve it, your pack deserves it, I want you to chose" Damian said ordering his wolves to send forward salty and Kate

"Choose one to die" Damian said simply "or both die"

Humphrey stood there speechless

"Damian, you don't have to do this," Humphrey said "I don't even know what you're on about" Humphrey said

"Choose one, or I choose both" Damian said

"I...can't" Humphrey said crying

"Choose!" Damian said

"Kill me!" Salty said

"As you wish" Damian said ordering his troops to kill salty

They murdered him coldly

"How dare you!" Humphrey said

"You're outnumbered, what are you going to do?" Damian asked laughing

"Not anymore he's not" a wolf said turning around the corner with his pack...

**Boom, another chapter done, what did you think to that, a cliffhanger, was it exiting, leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

**Alphabetaomega **


	19. Chapter 19: Comeback

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, I've been going through a lot, so sorry if this might be quite short, it might not be depending on how I feel, sorry.**

**Chapter 19: Comeback **

Humphrey turned around to see the Yellowstone pack behind him, Jake leading them.Humphrey smiled.

Damian cursed underneath his breath "kill them" he muttered "apart from Humphrey, he's mine"

The Yellowstone pack and Damian's pack engaged in a small war, while wolves attached to others attempting to neutralise the opposition

Damian stepped through the fighting and a small pool of land opened between him and Humphrey

"You're making a big mistake" Humphrey said stepping back

Damian growled

"I will kill you" he shouted " I will have revenge"

"I have no idea what your on about" Humphrey replied

They circled eachover for a while, growling at eachover

Damian pounced at Humphrey, riping his chest open

Humphrey yelled out in pain

"You're weaker than I expected this time" Damian said laughing

Humphrey growled at his comment

Humphrey pounced at him however Damian easily dodged his attempt at hurting him

"Pathetic" Damian said darkly

Damian slid past Humphrey's side, clawing his ribs

Humphrey yelled and fell to the ground

Damian laughed as he stood over Humphrey ready to execute him

All of the sudden a howl echoed throughout the valley and all of Damian's wolves (including Damian)

"Retreat!" Damian shouted running out of the den

All the wolves ran as fast as they could out of the den and ran out the territory

Humphrey got up slowly, grabbing his side

Jake let everyone out of the cages

"Humphrey!" Kate said running to him "are you okay?" Kate asked helping him walk

"Yeah, just a little cut" Humphrey said clutching his side

Humphrey went upto Jake with Kate's help

"Thanks Jake, How did you know?" Humphrey asked

"Your welcome, we were passing by, our allied pack needs help and we heard Kate's call" Jake said

Humphrey looked at Kate smiling

"Sorry for the inconvenience" Humphrey said

"It's fine, anything for a friend" Jake said " we have to go, our allied pack is at war, we have to be off" he said

"Let's go guys" he said gesturing to his pack

"Come and visit us another time, yeah?" Humphrey said smiling

"Yeah, on the way back we will" Jake Agreed

"I can't thank you enough, you saved me" Humphrey said

"Your welcome" Jake said running off with his pack

"I think we should go back to our den, I'm exhausted" Humphrey said hugging Kate

"Agreed" Kate said kissing him

The two wolves walked back to the den where they sat down at the enterence and watched the sunset

"It's beautiful" Kate said sitting down and lying on Humphrey's shoulder,

Humphrey smiled as he watched the sunset on the horizon.

All of the sudden Garth and Lilly came around the corner.

"Hello, you two" Lilly said hugging Kate then Humphrey

Humphrey and Kate greeted them

"We were wandering if you wanted to join us for dinner," Garth said smiling

"Sure, but it's upto Kate" Humphrey said kissing Kate

"Yeah, let's do it, I'm hungry" Kate said sitting up, from leaning on Humphrey's shoulder

"What time?" Humphrey asked

"In about an hour, is that okay for you two?" Lilly said about to walk away

"Yeah that's okay for us" Humphrey said

Garth and Lilly walked away from Humphrey and Kate's den and headed back to theirs

"What do you want to do for an hour?" Humphrey asked

"I have an idea" Kate said suducingly

Humphrey's jaw dropped as his tounge hung low as he was panting

"And What is this idea" Humphrey flirted back

"You'll find out.." Kate teased

**45 minutes later **

"Kate...that...was amazing" Humphrey panted, falling to the ground

"You were...the amazing one" Kate panted, also falling to ground

"Let's do it again sometime" Humphrey said in between breaths

"Agreed" Kate said getting up

"Let's go to Garth and Lilly's" Humphrey said also getting off the ground

The two walked across the pathway, joking about their little "session" they just had

They arrived at Garth and lillys laughing

"What are you two laughing at?" Lilly asked

"Nothing" Kate said innocently blushing

Humphrey blushed aswell

Garth whispered something in Lilly's ear

Lilly sudden burst out laughing while Garth stood there laughing

Humphrey and Kate rolled their eyes

Lilly stood up after laughing quite hard

"Come on in, we have dinner although Humphrey may of already had his" Lilly said laughing

Humphrey blushed as he walked in the den and sat next to Kate, the room was lit by candles

Garth and Lilly sat on the other side

"So, are you guys thinking about travelling again?" Lilly asked

"I would like to, though I haven't really thought about it, what do you think Kate?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, I don't mind going on another adventure" Kate said kissing Humphrey and smiling

"Yeah, I loved last time we went adventuring together," Garth Agreed

"Okay, time to eat," lilly says taking the first bite

The four wolves ate the deer and looked outside up at the skies for about 10 minutes until Kate and Humphrey got bored

"Want to go home?" Humphrey asked

"Sure I'm tired, can you carry me?" Kate asked

"Of course" Humphrey's said laughing

Garth and Lilly has fallen asleep underneath the stars

Humphrey carried Kate to their den, where he layed her down on the ground, she was already asleep

Humphrey smiled, she looked cute

He lied down next to Kate and shared body heat with her. He intertwined tails with her and he drifted asleep.

"Goodnight Kate" he muttered before he fell asleep

**Boom, another chapter done, let me know your thoughts on that chapter, I've had ideas for a new story after this one, a high school story between Humphrey and Kate, would you guys be interested when I would of finished this story? ( which will be a while until do) let me know **

**Alphabetaomega **


	20. Chapter 20: Why am I alone?

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, and believe it or not, this is the 20th chapter!!, I never expected to get this far and I want to still write many more chapters, thanks for the support from everyone who's been there since day 1 thanks so much guys **

**Chapter 20: Why am I alone?**

Humphrey woke to find Kate standing at the front of the den, this was unusual.

Humphrey stood up and walked over to Kate

"Good morning, are you alright?" Humphrey asked curiously

"Honesty Humphrey, go away, I can't be bothered with you anymore" Kate said walking off

"What?" Humphrey said confused

"You know exactly what you've done now go away" Kate said walking away

"Kate, but I-" Humphrey tried to say

"I said DONT TALK TO ME, we are done" Kate shouted running off into the trees

Garth and Lilly walked around the corner

"What's up with Kate?" Lilly asked

"I don't know, I don't know what I've done wrong" Humphrey said lying down and putting his head in his fur

"We will go and talk to her" Garth said looking at Lilly

"She's probably just annoyed at her mother and taking it out on you, thats all" Lilly said hugging Humphrey

Garth and Lilly walked off, following Kate who ran into the forest

Humphrey started to cry

What had he done wrong?

**Meanwhile by the lake **

Garth and Lilly tracker Kate to the lake where she was sat on the bank of the lake

"Go away Lilly, I don't want a lecture" Kate said in depression

"We just came to talk" Garth said approaching Kate

"About what happened with Humphrey?" Kate said angrily "I can't be bothered with that Bastard anymore" Kate said

"What did he do?" Lilly asked sitting down next to Kate

"What did he do?!" Kate said rhetorically "he's a cheating son of a bitch!" Kate said crying

"Are you kidding?" Lilly asked "do you really think Humphrey would do that?" Lilly continued not believing what Kate said

"How do you know?" Garth asked

"Janice told me" Kate said

"Bullshit, you know her history with rumours" Lilly said

"She's my friend, she would tell me anything" Kate said looking at Lilly with disgust

"But Humphrey is the most loyal wolf I've ever met!" Lilly said "he's saved you so many times!" Lilly continued

"I don't want you're opinion!" Kate said running off

"Humphrey, that poor wolf, he hasn't done anything" Garth said sadly

Lilly sighed

**Meanwhile with Humphrey **

"I haven't done anything wrong, I don't know what's wrong with her" Humphrey explained to his friends

"Girls just sometimes need space maybe" Shakey suggested

"I guess" Humphrey said sadly

Humphrey and his friends chatted for a while until Garth and Lilly appeared

"Did you find out what I did wrong?" Humphrey asked, sadly

"Yeah, she thinks you cheated" Garth said

"What!, that's ridiculous" Humphrey complained

"I know, that's what I said" Lilly Agreed

Humphrey sighed and lied down

"She'll change, she just has been through a lot with the whole Damian thing" Garth said

"I guess" Humphrey said dissapointed

Humphrey walked back to his den alone and when he got there, he found Kate standing there at the back of the den

"Kate-" Humphrey started

"Humphrey go away, or I will kill you

"Kate I didn't cheat" Humphrey said crying

"Bullshit, you did, my friend told me" Kate said growling

"I swear to god, I didn't, why would I?" Humphrey asked with lots of tears in his eyes

"You know you did, I will kill you if you don't go" Kate said growling

"Fine kill me, because no life is better than a life without you" Humphrey cried "can you do it publicly, as my dying wish?" Humphrey asked

"Whatever, I'm going to kill you slowly, that's what you deserve" Kate said Calling for a meeting in the valley.

Humphrey sat down with tears in his eyes as lots of wolves turned up

"Kate, What is the meaning of this?" Winston asked

"Today, I'm going to kill Humphrey!" Kate announced

Everyone dropped their jaw in shock

"Okay, let's get onto the event" Kate said "any last wish?" Kate asked unsheathing her claws

"Yes, can I sing to you, before you kill me?" Humphrey said with tears

"Fine, but make it quick" Kate groaned

Humphrey cleared his throat

_Star sign, Gemini_

_Brown eyes, fair hair in the light_

_We called time last night_

_And I can't stop thinking 'bout her_

_And her lips upon mine, so soft_

_Feelings I don't know the name of_

_Under the clothes we take off_

_Used to be two hearts in love_

_Oh why, oh why am I alone?_

_Did I, did I do something wrong?_

_Am I the reason or have you found someone else?_

_So tell me, girl_

_How can I live without love?_

_How can I be what you want?_

_'Cause when the mornin' comes around_

_You're still gone and I'll say_

_How can I see through the dark?_

_All I can do is wonder where you are_

_Are you happy in someone else's arms?_

_Well, that's the way to break my_

_(Heart)_

_That's the way to break my_

_(Heart)_

_That's the way to break my_

_(Heart)_

_That's the way to break my_

_(Heart)_

_That's the way to break my_

_First love never dies_

_Guess I'll see you in another life_

_Twelve years down the line_

_There's just one thing I remember_

_Her lips upon mine, so soft_

_Feelings I don't know the name of_

_Under the clothes we take off_

_Used to be two hearts in love_

_Oh why, oh why am I alone?_

_Did I, did I do something wrong?_

_Am I the reason or have you found someone else?_

_So tell me, girl_

_How can I live without love?_

_How can I be what you want?_

_'Cause when the mornin' comes around_

_You're still gone and I'll say_

_How can I see through the dark?_

_All I can do is wonder where you are_

_Are you happy in someone else's arms?_

_Well, that's the way to break my_

_(Heart)_

_That's the way to break my_

_(Heart)_

_That's the way to break my_

_(Heart)_

_That's the way to break my_

_(Heart)_

_That's the way to break my_

_That's the_

_That's the_

_That's the_

_Did I, did I_

_That's the_

_That's the_

_That's the way to break my (Heart)_

Humphrey finished the song with tears in his eyes and everyone around the valley also had tears in their eyes

He opened his eyes and saw Kate looking at him, almost tearing up

What had she done?

"Humphrey I'm so sorry" Kate says bursting into tears

"I shouldn't of believed that rumour, Janice came up with, I should've known" Kate said crying

"It's okay, Kate" Humphrey said hugging Kate

"I was out of order I shouldn't of done that to you" Kate said hugging him tighter

Humphrey smiled, he had his mate back

Humphrey and Kate walked back, Humphrey had to deal with piles and piles of apologies from Kate

"For the last time Kate, it's all okay" Humphrey said sitting down at the front of the den and kissing Kate

Kate sat down next to her

"The moon is full..." Humphrey said

"Want to howl?" Kate asked

"Of course" Humphrey replied

Humphrey started off, he created deep yet beautiful notes from his mouth, he howled for a while then Kate joined in, her howl was soft and smooth but loud

The mix of the two wolves' howls were beautiful

They both ended on the same note and opened their eyes

Kate kissed Humphrey

"That howl was amazing" Humphrey said

"I know right, you sounded sooo good" Kate said

"No, you sounded better" Humphrey said nuzzling her

Kate blushed

"I'm tired let's go to sleep," Humphrey said walking in and clasping on the floor

"I can agree, I'm also very tired" Kate said sighing lying down next to her mate

"I love you Kate" Humphrey said feeling Kate's warm tan fur on his grey body

"I love you too" Kate said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight"

**20th chapter is done, I made it a bit longer for the occasion and I hope you all liked it, everything worked out in the end, I've been seeing recently a few people liking and following my fanfic and I want to thank you all but most importantly the people who have been there since day one supporting me and helping me with ideas, thanks guys **

**Alphabetaomega **


	21. Chapter 21: Adventure two

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter today, thanks for the feedback guys, I appreciate it all thanks so much, I'm going to try to focus more on detail outside out of character diolouge so let me know what you think of this style.**

**Chapter 21: Adventure two**

Humphrey woke up sweating hard and panting

What had just happened?

He seemed to be hot, like he had just bathed in magma, but why? He didn't remember having a nightmare

The cool air blew against his grey silk fur but it turned into a jolt of frost down his spine

Humphrey shuddered as he looked around the den,

Everything felt cold, even Kate's usually warm body was cold as ice,

The coldness intensified as Humphrey's body stiffened up, he was shaking, he stood up quickly and all of the sudden all he could feel was the rock pushing up against his velvet paws and the cool breeze brushing past his fur

"Humphrey?" Kate said in confusion

Humphrey looked behind him to see Kate stood up

He couldn't explain what just happened, the blackness of his mind took over

He struggled for words

"Kate...I...I...I felt" Humphrey stuttered

Kate didn't know what was wrong, but she knew something was wrong, she was so confused but she wanted to comfort him

Humphrey had the face of shock, his shivering echoed throuout the den

"Are you okay, Humphrey?" Kate said hugging Humphrey

Kate's hug warmed Humphrey's body which was still quite cold from the episode that Humphrey had experienced

"Thanks Kate" Humphrey wispered putting his muzzle on her shoulder

Kate smiled, embracing Humphrey harder

"You can talk to me about anything" Kate said backing out of the hug

Kate leaned in, kissing Humphrey on the lips passionately, making Humphrey fall back, on his back, hitting the floor and kissing her back

"AHEM" Winston coughed loudly

Humphrey and Kate looked to their right to find a grey wolf sitting patiently, Humphrey stood up quickly and smiled awkwardly

Kate laughed at Humphrey for doing so

"Yes dad?" Kate chuckled

Kate licked her paw and lied down after Humphrey got up eruptedly

"I was just checking in on you two but it seems you two are...fine" Winston said smiling " and also I would like to speak with you later today at about midday, it's important" Winston said

Winston looked down at the ground and closed his eyes

"Dad, are you okay?" Kate asked

Winston looked up and opened his eyes, he fake smiled, "Yeah I'm fine" He said

He got up from sitting down and he walked out of their den

"Somethings wrong with your father" Humphrey said as he stood up and stretched

"Yeah, I think it's about mom, he's been through a lot" Kate said

Kate stood up aswell

"What do you want to do today?" Humphrey asked

He had just finished stretching

"I don't know, it's quite early and I'm not tired" Kate said also stretching

Humphrey thought for a while, he didn't know what to do, but he really wanted to do something, but he was not sure the others would like to do that

"Well...I have an idea but it's more long term" Humphrey said sitting down

Kate cocked her head, she was interested

"What is the idea?" Kate asked

"I don't know about you but I really want to go on another adventure with Garth and Lilly, I really enjoyed our last one, in Idaho and I would really like another one,sure we got attacked but if we stick together and go far away from Damian's pack, we can have some peace"Humphrey admitted

"I love the idea, let's ask Garth and Lilly" Kate said

Kate kissed Humphrey's lips and turned to the mouth of the den and walked forward

Humphrey stood still, Kate turned around

"Are you coming?" Kate asked

"Yeah I'm coming" Humphrey confirmed

He ran forwards to catch up with Kate and slowed down when he matched her position, next to her.

They laughed and joked along the way to Garth and Lilly's and talked about the last adventure they had in Idaho. How they met the Yellowstone pack, Jake, Nathan, Jess and e.t.c.

"I enjoyed Idaho" Kate said after laughing at Humphrey's continuous jokes about the adventure

Then approached Garth and Lilly's den to see them making out.

Humphrey and Kate burst out laughing at what they saw

Garth and Lilly turned to see two wolves on the floor laughing and they both slowly awkwardly sat up

"Having fun Garth?" Humphrey asked, laughing

"Whatever coyote" Garth replied

"Why are you two here anyways?" Lilly asked awkwardly

Kate finished laughing, sighed after doing so, "we were going to ask if you wanted to come on an adventure with us" Kate said "But it seems you two are already having one" She joked

Humphrey and Kate laughed hard while Garth and Lilly lightly laughed awkwardly

"Yeah, we've been wanting to do that for a while now, we were going to ask you" Lilly said

"Yeah, when would we go?" Garth asked

"We were thinking tomorrow, we've been pretty bored recently" Kate said looking at Humphrey who was looking at the trees behind him

"Yeah sure, where would we go?" Lilly asked

Humphrey turned back around

"I was thinking we go further on the train, there's a little reserve after Idaho's one, I think if I remember"

"Okay,we will meet you here tomorrow Yeah?, before we leave?" Garth purposed

"Sounds like a plan" Humphrey said agreeing

Kate suddenly remembered something

"Humphrey we have to talk to my dad" Kate said remembering, they were going to be late

"Can we come with you?" Lilly asked

"Sure, just let's go quickly" Kate said

The four wolves ran quickly to winstons den, it was almost midday, Winston didn't like people who are late.

The wolves arrived and entered the den to see Winston looking down at the ground with his eyes closed

"Hey dad" Kate said entering

Winstons head still remained faced towards the ground however his eyes opened

"Kate I have some bad news" Winston said

**Boom... another chapter done, let me know what you guys think to this style, thanks for reading, I hope you liked the cliffhanger, **

**Alphabetaomega **


	22. Chapter 22: Scar

**Hey guys, this is the 22nd chapter, I've been experimenting with more detail and I like it so I think I'll keep the style, I hope you guys like it, **

**Just letting you guys know, I write my chapters a night before they come out some I always have a back up chapter, if I make a mistake and accidentally post a chapter I wasn't supposed to, I can easily just change it to the other one, the example of this would of been the other night where I uploaded two, this is why I always like writing ahead, feedback might be a bit delayed but it comforts me to have a back up chapter in case something goes wrong, sort for the rambling, I'm sure you're all wandering what happens next in the Alpha and Omega: Adventures story **

**Chapter 22: Scar**

"What!!" Kate said

She was soooo angry, her father had done it once again, he had used her without permission to do something to benifit himself

"But kate" Winston said

"No you do not go and do that" Kate said shouting

"These people they're dangerous, we risk war" Winston says "you have too"

Winston sat down and sighed as Kate exited the den, Humphrey sat beside her

"I can't believe he wants me to mate with another wolf, you can't just do that" Kate said looking at Humphrey

Humphrey didn't know what to say so he just nodded but then, he came up with an idea, but he wasn't sure if Kate, Garth and Lilly would agree would it, Humphrey was slightly angry by the fact that winston is trying to turn his mate into unknown wolves

"Kate?" Humphrey asked looking towards her

"Yeah?" Kate awnsered, looking slightly pissed off

"Do you want to leave now?" Humphrey said

"You mean the holiday?" Kate asked

"Yeah" Humphrey replied

Kate nodded her head, she was smiling now, she kissed him passionately and broke from the kiss after two seconds

"How do you come up with all the best ideas?" Kate asked

Humphrey smiled, turning around, looking at Garth and Lilly who were talking to Winston

"Probably trying to change Winstons mind" Humphrey thought

Kate looked behind her to see Garth and Lilly

"I'll inform them, after they have finished speaking to my stupid old dad" Kate said

Garth and Lilly had finished arguing with winston about Kate and headed towards the mouth of the den where Humphrey and Kate sat

"Any luck?" Humphrey asked

"No unfortunately" Garth replied

"Well we have an idea" Humphrey said "we leave, to go on holiday"

"Risky but im down" Garth said

"Yeah let's do it" Lilly said nodding her head

"We will meet you at the track at midnight" Kate said

Everyone nodded their head, Humphrey and Kate walked back to their den and Lilly and Garth walked back to their den which was closer to the pack leader den

Humphrey and Kate laughed and joked along the way and Humphrey actually ended up carrying Kate back to the den,by the time he was back at the den, Kate was asleep, he didn't want to wake her since she looked cute so he went out of the Den and decided to wash in the lake, he walked for a while until he got to to the lake and he jumped in gracefully causing a little splash in the still, crystal water, he swam around for a bit and then jumped out and shakes his fur off, he now looked ridiculous, his fur was all over the place, it'll probably go down though soon enough

Humphrey headed back to the den, it was about 30 minutes until midnight, he walked for about 5 minutes and he reached back to the den to see Kate peacefully sleeping on the floor of the den, Humphrey snuggled upto her, not to go to sleep but to keep her warm, her sweet smell of flowers aroused Humphrey's nose and he breathed solftly on her golden beautiful tan fur.

About 20 minutes past and Humphrey decided that it was best if he and Kate were to go to the train now since Garth and Lilly were probably on their way. He stood up and turned around to look at Kate, she was sleeping peacefully, and Humphrey didn't want to change that so he picked her up and carried her, she didn't weigh much so she was easy to carry, Humphrey carried Kate to the train station to find Garth waiting, he was carrying Lilly.

Humphrey chuckled as he approached him

"Hey" Humphrey whispered, not wanting to wake Kate or Lilly

"Hey, I guess Kate got sleepy too" Garth wispered softly back

The two wolves chuckled lightly, not wanting to wake the girls

"When's the train coming?" Garth asked questioning Humphrey

"In about...now" Humphrey said timing it perfectly as a train came around the corner

The two wolves carrying their mates jumped on the train and put down Kate and Lilly in the carriage

Garth and Humphrey chatted while they were still not tired but they soon got bored, wanting to return to their mates

Humphrey lied down next to Kate, he could feel her warm body heat pressing against his grey soft body

She was all Humphrey needed, Humphrey didn't know what to do if he didn't have Kate beside him all the time,

How could he ever thank her?

Humphrey snuggles into Kate further,warming Humphrey more, Humphrey was quite cold from the water he had jumped in earlier back at the lake

Humphrey closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was Kate's body pressed up against his

**Another chapter done, I hoped you enjoyed that, I always appreciate any feedback or reviews, thanks so much guys, shoutout to shadownightfury he writes A and O fanfic as well, he's a good writer , go and leave him some reviews, we might be helping each other out on a project in the future for an A and O high school fanfic, that might be in the future like in a month, **

**Thanks for reading **

**Alphabetaomega **


	23. Chapter 23: Adventure Express

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, thank you guys for giving me motive to write, I cannot thank you guys enough, this is a really good hobby, I started off just reading A and O fanfic after I watched the film (The first) and that's how I discovered fanfic, I fell in love with the characters and the storyline, I want to revive the A and O fanfic page, to breath some life back into it. Thanks **

**Alphabetaomega **

**Chapter 23: Adventure Express**

Humphrey woke up, next to Kate, he saw Garth close to Lilly, everyone was asleep, it was all peaceful, the cool breeze blew against Humphrey's muzzle which caused his eyes to go dry, he blinked a few times as a consequence,

Humphrey waited a bit, he didn't want to leave Kate, her body was really warm, he would stay like this all day, he watched a sign went past him, it said bitteroot national park this was the place he was aiming to go to,

He nuzzled Kate lightly attempting to wake her

Kate stired and yawned as she sat up, and rubbed her eyes

"Good morning handsome" Kate said kissing Humphrey

They broke from the kiss

"Good morning, beautiful" Humphrey said

"I'll wake, Lilly and Garth, we are here" Humphrey said walking over to them

"Garth?" Humphrey asked trying to wake him and Lilly

Garth and Lilly both woke up

"Are we here?" Lilly asked, still a bit tired

"Yes we are getting off now" Humphrey said smiling

"Did you carry me last night?" Kate asked

"Yeah, You were asleep for a few hours so I didn't wake you" Humphrey admitted

"Awwwwww, you're so cute, thank you" Kate said kissing him

Humphrey blushed intensly, for a while but then after a few seconds he stopped

"Okay, are we ready to get off the train?" Humphrey asked looking around at everyone

Everyone nodded, the four wolves jumped off the train into a Forrest, north of bitteroot

"Wow this place looks amazing" Kate said looking around

There was various mountains, varied in highs, surrounded them was a lake, which looked crystal clear, long grass surrounded the four wolves, everyone's jaws dropped

After the four wolves had finished admiring bitteroot national park, they started planning

"Okay so me and Garth will go hunting, Kate and Lilly, you go looking for a den" Humphrey said

"We will howl in about an hour to let you know where me and Lilly are" Kate said kissing then hugging Humphrey

"See you guys later" Lilly said walking off with Kate

Garth and Humphrey walked off in the opposite dirrection, they followed a path, they used the time they had walking to talk

"How's Kate?" Garth asked while walking

"Yeah, she's good it's her birthday in two days, she thinks I've forgotten, I've got her this glass flower" Humphrey said showing Garth a red glass flower

"Woah, that's awsome!" Garth exclaimed

"Yeah I found it while I was log sledding, how's Lilly?" Humphrey asked

"Good, I'm going to be a father soon though, she's pregnant" Garth said laughing

"Wow, Garth that's great, congratulations" Humphrey said surprised "when is she due?" Humphrey asked

"In about a few weeks I think" Garth said blushing

**Meanwhile with Kate and Lilly **

Kate and Lilly were walking in the forest talking about when they were younger,

"Haha I remember that" Kate said laughing

"Yeah and you had it all over your face" Lilly said laughing

"Anyway, hows things with Garth?"

"Well I'm going to be a mother in a few weeks" Lilly said

"What?!" Kate said shocked but happy

"I'm pregnant" Lilly said laughing

"Oh my god I'm going to be and aunt?" Kate asked happily

"Yep" Lilly said chuckling

"I'm so happy for you lilly" Late said hugging lilly

"How's things with you and Humphrey?" Lilly asked after breaking from the hug with her sister

"Yeah we are good but I think he's forgotten about my birthday" Kate said frowning

"Are you kidding?" Lilly asked "Humphrey wouldn't forget something important to you,he's probably keeping it a surprise" Lilly said smiling

"I guess" Kate replied

They walked for a while, each step getting further from the track where they started, they came across this perfect den, which was not far from the track, it had lots of space, it was a small cave

"This looks like it could work"Kate said looking around

"Yeah this is big" Lilly said

"I'll howl to let the boys know" Kate said to Lilly

Kate walked to the mouth of the den, and let out a 10 second howl

**Meanwhile with Garth and Humphrey **

"Kate" Humphrey said hearing Kate's howl, he dropped the deer he and Garth were carrying

Humphrey howled back , they weren't that far away

"A little help would be appreciated Humphrey" Garth said carrying the deer on his own since Humphrey had dropped it on her is side

"Sorry, I was just howling back" Humphrey said picking up the other part of the deer

The two boys carried the deer all the way back to the den, Humphrey and Garth put the deer on the floor of the den

"This place looks cool" Humphrey said hugging Kate

The four wolves digged into the delicious deer Garth and Humphrey had hunted

"That was soooo nice" Lilly said kissing Garth

"This is way better than jasper deer" Kate said licking her lips

"I'm sooooo tired, I think it's time we all got some sleep" Humphrey said kissing Kate on the lips

"Agreed, I'm exhausted" Garth said lying down at the back of the den

Humphrey lied down and Kate lied down next to him,

"I love you Kate" Humphrey said kissing her

"I love you too, night" Kate replied putting her head on his shoulder

"Goodnight Kate" Humphrey said closing his eyes and listening to the soft heartbeat of Kate's beating heart.

**Boom another chapter done, thanks for the support as always, let me know if you liked the chapter, thanks for reading**

**Alphabetaomega **


	24. Chapter 24: South of the border

**Hey guys, did you enjoy the last chapter?, I hope you guys did, thanks for all the lovely support, I can't thank you guys enough, it really keeps me going, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 24: south of the border **

Kate woke up, she was lying on the warm body of Humphrey, his steady breathing soothed her, the cool breeze brushed her soft velvet fur, the air felt smooth as it poured in Kate's face, it sun was a large lamp in the ocean, full of white clouds, Kate admired the view while she waited for Humphrey to wake up.

"Good morning, beautiful" Humphrey said as he opened his blue, pearl eyes he yawned

"Good morning Handsome" Kate giggled

Humphrey yawned again, this time it was a more smal yawn than the last,

"How long have you been awake?" Humphrey asked Kissing Kate

"About five minutes" Kate said kissing Humphrey back

"Where are Garth and Lilly?" Humphrey asked, he knew nothing was wrong, he was just a bit curious

"They've gone for a walk, they're okay" Kate replied

"That gives us a bit of time" Humphrey said smiling

"You sound so sexy" Kate giggled

"That's the point" Humphrey said kissing Kate on the lips, fell to the ground putting Humphrey on top of her,

Humphrey kissed Kate passionately as he had his paw on her head

Kate kissed back, closing her eyes, he made her sooo horny, Kate's eyes were full of lust

Humphrey broke from the kiss

"Kate" Humphrey said, concered, he looked around

"What's wrong?" Kate asked tilting her head

"We are being watched" Humphrey said standing up

Kate stood up aswell

"Its probably just Garth and Lilly" Kate reasoned

Kate was worried, she was just trying to hide it

"It's not Garth and Lilly" Humphrey said looking up

"Kate...get behind me" Humphrey said slowly

Kate did as instructed and got behind Humphrey, she peaked over his shoulder, she couldn't contain how worried she was, horror was on her face

"Multiple wolves..." Humphrey muttered to himself

"Is it Damian?" Kate asked worrying

"No, definitely not, these guys are better at hiding their scent, Damian is too careless to do that" Humphrey said sniffing, the bushes rustled infront of him

"They smell familiar but not familiar" Humphrey said

"Crimson?" Kate asked peaking over Humphrey's shoulder to look at the bushes

Humphrey thought for a second, these wolves could be friendly

"We don't mean any harm" Humphrey said standing back

All of the sudden a group of 7 wolves came out of the bushes

One with a white underbelly and grey fur, who looked like the pack leader

"What are you doing in our territory?" He yelled

"We are sorry, we just were passing by, we will be on our way?" Kate said stepping out from behind Humphrey

"Who are you?" He said stepping closer, his wolves followed behind him

"I'm Kate, this is my mate, Humphrey" Kate said gesturing to Humphrey

"Wh...at what did you just call him?" He said

"Humphrey" Kate said confused

Humphrey was also confused, he tilted his head to one side to show this

"Humphrey?" He said "my son?" He muttered

"What?!" Humphrey said, shocked

"My son!" The pack leader said running to Humphrey, and hugging him,

"Dad?" Humphrey said questioning, he had bever met his parents before, this was confusing

"Humphrey, your mother won't believe this, where have you been all these years? And you have a mate?" He questioned

"I have a mother aswell?" Humphrey asked, his jaw dropped slightly, he was amazed at all this news he was getting. "I'm part of the Western and Eastern pack of jasper park" Humphrey said walking next to his father, Kate followed behind him,

Humphrey's father turned to the wolf on the other side of him

"Frost, tell the pack to prepare a party, don't say what for though" Humphrey's dad said gesturing for her to go off ahead

"Fine Mason, you owe me though" Frost said running off ahead

Mason gestured to Kate to take the spot frost had left behind

"So you have a mate Humphrey, she's an alpha?" Mason said questioning

"Yeah in our pack omegas can be with alphas"

"What?!" Mason exclaimed surprised, he wasn't angry, he was just shocked "Kate?" Mason said looking at her

"It's against alphas and omegas to be together in this pack can you pretend to be an omega?" Mason asked

"What?, I'm sure that won't be needed father"

"I'm sorry Humphrey, people here are very...what's the word...traditional" Mason said

Humphrey was about to say something but Kate interrupted

"It's fine Humphrey, I'll be an omega for a while" Kate said smiling

This put a smile on his face, but it didn't last long

Mason, Kate and Humphrey walked to the pack grounds slowly, talking about life back in jasper until they arrived at a territory Which was surrounded by a wall, as they entered, Humphrey saw, waterfalls, plants, flowers, his jaw dropped, as did Kate's

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mason said looking around

"Yeah..." Humphrey said, his breath was taken away by the Beauty of the place

Then walked across a path way, everyone greeted Mason as he walked along the pathway, he greeted them back

Humphrey and Kate walked behind him

"Remember I'm an omega" Kate said giggling

"You're funnier than most" Humphrey whispered, before kissing her ear,

They came to a hill with a cave impaled in it, a pathway lead upto it, a grey, female wolf was standing proudly at the top of the rock watching over the pack

Humphrey, Mason and Kate walked up, Mason gestured to Humphrey and Kate to stop, he walked around the corner but stopped at the mouth of the den so his mate could only see him and not Humphrey and Kate who were behind the corner

"Hello honey" The female wolf said hugging Mason

"Hello, dear" Mason replied " I have a surprise to you today" Mason

"What's that?" She questioned, cocking her head to one side

Mason gestured to the two wolves to come around the corner, Humphrey and Kate walked around the corner and her jaw dropped

"Humphrey???" She said shocked

"Mother?" Humphrey asked

The two wolves hugged

"You're soooo big now, you used to be small" She said with tears in her eyes, she enbraced Humphrey tighter

"I know mother" Humphrey said hugging her back

"Look, you even have a mate" She joked, with tears of happiness in her eyes

Humphrey smiled

The two disconnected from the hug

"We have to tell everyone" she said exited

She and mason took a few minutes to talk before they called a pack meeting by howling, they waited a few minutes and there was about 35 wolves surrounding the bottom of the hill

"Hello, hello" she shouted

The crowd roared in exitment

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I, Camilla, present to you, my son and his mate" she announced

Humphrey walked forward with Kate to greet all the wolves, everyone seemed happy, exited

"Let the party begin" Mason announced leaving the crowd to spread out all across the home territory.

Humphrey and Kate went around greeting wolves from the pack,

The two of them walked around for a few minutes, tails intertwined, they were heading to the guest den that mason had organised them to stay in,

"This has been an amazing day" Humphrey said sitting down at the front of the den, next to Kate,

"I know, was I a good omega?" Kate asked, giggling

She sat down next to Humphrey

"Yeah, you're perfect no matter what you are" Humphrey said kissing her on the forehead

"Awww you're soo cute" Kate said blushing

Humphrey smiled

He let out a howl

_This my baby_

_This my_

_Look_

_Touchin' you slowly, love how you hold me_

_I was a player, that was the old me_

_I sent a prayer for something holy_

_Got naked and show me_

_Girl, someone's been lonely, yeah_

_At first, I was hesitant_

_(Spooky) Like a skeleton_

_You, 20, but intelligent_

_Now all them other bitches so irrelevant, ah-ah, yeah_

_Tan lines and some memories (Woo)_

_Guess summer got the best of me (Woo)_

_Chef B with the recipe, yeah_

_With you is a better me_

_I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'_

_I guess what I'm sayin' is, I_

_I fuckin' love you_

_I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'_

_I guess what I'm sayin' is, I_

_I fuckin' love you (Ah, yeah)_

_Love you through the better days_

_Love you through the rainy ones_

_Champion, you're number one, yeah, that's true_

_I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'_

_I guess what I'm sayin' is, I_

_I fuckin' love you (Ah, yeah, ah)_

_Yes, I do, chillin' top floor with a penthouse view_

_But that don't mean a thing unless I'm next to you_

_'Cause money just money 'less I spend it on you you you _

_Next to me, when I'm with you, you bring out the best of me_

_God made you a twin, but you the one I see_

_But shoutout to Kate, that's my baby (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_But if I wrote you a love song, would you sing it?_

_If I needed bail out of jail, would you bring it?_

_If I win, then we're up, if we fail, then we wing it_

_I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'_

_I guess what I'm sayin' is, I_

_I fuckin' love you (I do)_

_I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'_

_I guess what I'm sayin' is, I_

_I fuckin' love you (I do, I do, I do, ah)_

_Love you through the better days (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Love you through the rainy ones_

_Champion, you're number one, yeah, that's true_

_But I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'_

_I guess what I'm sayin' is, I_

_I fuckin' love you (Ah, yeah)_

_That's my baby, yeah_

_My baby, uh, uh_

_My baby, yeah_

_That's my baby, yeah_

_My baby, uh, uh_

_My baby_

Humphrey finished the song and he open his eyes, to see Kate looking at Humphrey

"Humphrey...That was so good" Kate said smiling

Humphrey smiled at Kate and kissed her on the lips

They broke from the kiss

"I'm soooo tired," Humphrey said walking in and clasping on the rock hard yet comfortable floor

"Same, today has been busy" Kate said walking in and laying down next to Humphrey, she snuggled next to him so she was sharing his body heat that he was imitting

"I love you Goodnight Kate" Humphrey said closing his eyes

"I love you Humphrey" Kate said falling asleep

**That's that done, I did an extra long chapter today because I wanted this to be special, a few of you have asked for this so I wanted to make this special **

**The song used in this song is **

**I.F.L.Y by Bazzi **

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it**

**Alphabetaomega **


	25. Chapter 25: Betrayal

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, this is the 25th, I never expected to get this far in the story, I'm going to try to hit a target of 40 if I can do that, it'll be amazing to achieve that, thanks to all of you who have been here since day 1 I'm going to try and increase the length of the chapters from now to about 2k words if I can but I'm sorry if I can't achieve that target today, thanks for reading all the chapters so far, if you're new here let me know, I like to hear people's opinions on the story, thanks **

**Chapter 25: Betrayal **

Kate woke up, Humphrey was awake sitting at the front of then den, Kate didn't feel safe here, something was wrong about this place, it didn't seem right,

She aproched Humphrey

"Good morning" Kate wispered as she hugged Humphrey from behind

"Good morning beautiful" Humphrey said turning his head to Kate

Humphrey kissed Kate

"Happy birthday!" Humphrey exclaimed, showing the glass flower he had got her

"Oh my god Humphrey!, I thought you. had forgotten, this is beautiful" Kate said kissing Humphrey "where did you get it?" Kate said hugging him

"I found it when I was younger, I've waited to give it to you for ages" Humphrey admitted, kissing her on the lips.

Kate examined the glass flower for a while and put it down and hugged Humphrey

"Thanks Humphrey" Kate said

"You're welcome" Humphrey replied

"Humphrey..." Kate said breaking from the hug and sitting next to him

Humphrey turned to Kate to see her looking at him seriously

"Yeah" Humphrey said looking at Kate wandering what was wrong

"I don't know what it is, but something doesn't seem right about this place..." Kate said concered

"Are you serious?!" Humphrey said angrily

"Humphrey..." Kate said

Humphrey stepped back

"No, just because you've had your parents there for you all the time doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch" Humphrey said angrily

"Humphrey I didn't..."

Humphrey had already ran out of the den and he was probably heading to go to the pack

Kate was shocked, she had never seen Humphrey behave like that before, but she thought something was wrong, she was convinced.

She needed to prove it, but how?

It could just be his parents but Kate wasn't sure about that.

**Meanwhile with Garth and Lilly **

Garth and Lilly were looking for Kate and Humphrey who had been missing for two days,

"It's supposed to be Kate's birthday today" Lilly said dissapointed

Lilly sat down

"Garth...what if they're dead?" Lilly said sadly

Garth walked upto her

"Hey, We'll find them okay?" Garth assured he kissed Lilly on the lips

Lilly half smiled for a bit

Garth walked away from Lilly, he was looking for clues he had a scent, but it was too week to follow

Garth looked around until he found something

"Lilly," Garth called

Lilly walked over to see a reconisable paw print

"That's Kates" Lilly said looking at Garth

"This should lead us to them, wherever they went" Garth said looking up after looking at the paw print for some time,

Garth and Lilly walked through the bushes to find a group of footprints

"Someone took them" Lilly said sniffing the footprints

"Who though..." Gary said looking at Lilly, "the scent is almost unscented, it's been left a while, they were took in the morning" Garth said

"Let's go" Lilly said tracking the footprints

**Meanwhile with Kate **

Kate was walking around the ground site, hoping to hear something suspicious, but no one would say anything, maybe she might have to accept nothing was wrong, she saw mason and camilla talking in the pack leader den, could they be upto something?

She slowly approached the side of the den

Kate could hear their voices in the background

"We have to kill him, he's going to lead him to us" Mason said sighing, he gritted his teeth

"And what about the female?" Camilla said

"Use her as bait" Mason said walking in the den "The female isn't that strong" He continued

Kate gritted her teeth, she would show them, never underestimate an alpha, but yet it was a two on one, Kate would probably lose against two highly trained alphas

But she knew it, she knew something was wrong and she was right but how would she tell Humphrey, she doubted he would believe him

Kate looked at the glass flower had given her, that was cute of him to do that.

Then, the sudden guilt in her mind overwhelmed her as she remembered

How could she forget about one of the most important things

Her sister

Ever since Kate had left the den to go with Humphrey to his fathers pack she had not thought of Garth or Lilly once, she was ashamed

Kate lost track in her thoughts of the two dangerous wolves behind the corner and Camilla turned around the corner

"Speak of the devil" Camilla said smiling evily

Kate tried to run, but Camilla grabbed her before she could even try

"Going somewhere?" she asked rhetorically

They brought her in the cave and tied her feet and paws together so she couldn't run anywhere

"Why are you doing this?" Kate asked struggling

She wriggled from side to side, trying to break free of the restraints but all hope was lost, she gave up trying, there was no chance she would escape

"I'm doing this for the pack" Camilla said looking over Kate, Mason looked over Camillas shoulder, he had no emotion, he looked dark.

Kate let a howl out into the air, but the hole was interrupted by Mason stamping on her muzzle, Kate flinched as his swiping paw came down from the above

"That'll be enough to attract Humphrey" Camilla said turning her back to Kate and whistling a uncanny tune

**Meanwhile, with Humphrey **

Humphrey sat on a rock looking at the gorgeous sunset occurring on the thin horizon, He shouldn't of snapped at Kate, he felt very guilty, he wanted to say sorry, Humphrey hopped off the rock and decided to go back to the den to apologise to Kate but then a familiar howl, echoed throughout the valley, it was Kate, and she needed help, Humphrey was confused, he didn't know any dangers in the pack

He started running towards the source until he got to the Pack home territory, he sniffed around, he figured that it was coming from the pack leaders den, he cocked his head, he walked through the pathway as various wolves looked at him like he had committed some masacre, he got to the den and entered to find, to his shock, Kate tied up at the back of the den

"What's going on?" Humphrey questioned, slightly growling

Camilla and Mason turned around to see their son, who was standing there at the mouth of the den, he was panting loudly

Camilla smiled, "Humphrey we have to do this, for the sake of our pack" she said evily

"But...I thought you were my mother" Humphrey said realising what had happened

"And I still am" Camilla said growling, getting in a fighting position,

Humphrey looked over at Kate who was whimpering at Humphrey, guilt ran through Humphreys mind as he also got into a fighting position

Mason stood up from his sitting position as well and watched as the two wolves engaged in combat, he was interested in how good his son was at hand to hand combat, and if his mate could beat his son.

Humphrey and Camilla circles eachover

"It doesn't have to be this way mother" Humphrey said with a concerned look on his face

"It does, for the sake of the pack" Camilla said swiping at Humphrey, who dodged it and clawed Camillas side

Camilla hissed in pain

"Mom...I'm sorry" Humphrey said trying to pacify her

"Shut up!" Camilla snapped, enduring the pain she had felt

Camilla pounced on Humphrey before she started to claw his stomach

Humphrey yelled out in pain and agony

Camilla saw the damage she had done, she was ready to end it

"any last words?" Camilla asked looking down at Humphrey panting

"Humphreys head poked up from his body

He looked at Kate

"Kate..." He rasped "I'm sorry" Humphrey finished before Camilla gave the final blow.

"Who the fuck are you?" A voice asked from behind Mason and Camilla

They turned around to see a rouge red wolf and a white wolf

It was Garth and Lilly

"Who the fuck are you?" Mason responded growling at the two wolves at the mouth of the den

Garth and Lilly growled as they both got into a fighting stance

Camilla stood up next to Mason

"Don't worry Camilla, I can take two coyotes" Mason said mocking them

Camilla say back down and began to lick her wounds that her son had given her

Mason was a big wolf, probably twinge the size of Garth, but there was two of them, and they were both quick, he knew he could out pace him, but could he out last him?

Mason went to pounce for Garth but Garth dodged the attempt and mason scraped across the rock hard floor where Lilly scratched his side

Mason yelled out, Garth used this opportunity to slide past his other side and cause him to bleed a lot

Mason yelled out, he was almost crying in pain

Garth then slit his throat to put him out of his misery, Kate watched in horror as Garth and Lilly killed the large wolf, she never knew they were capable of murder, everyone was shocked to see Garth do this,

Garth even had the look of regret on his face

Camilla growled

"We are giving you a chance to go" Garth said stepping a side

Camilla cursed as she ran outside the den and out of the territory, Lilly unrestrained Kate and Kate then ran to Humphreys body, she picked him up from the ground

"Come on, let's get out of here" Kate said kissing Humphreys unconscious body

Humphrey's head span as he had just watched Garth execute Mason, Humphrey wasn't complaining though, as much as Mason was his father, he deserved to die, he had restrained his mate, Humphrey felt his body being picked up, his vision was quite blurry but he could make out a few familiar faces,

"Come one, let's get out of here" a voice said, the voice echoed throughout his head, then he felt the warm lips of a familiar wolf touch his head, he knew it was Kate, he felt himself drift off into whiteness as his head span out

**Meanwhile with (UNKNOWN)**

"Damn it, what are we going to do?" A wolf asked

"We hunt them" A wolf said standing up, the silhouette of a wolf came out of the shadow, "we must get him before he his hunted down by the nightfangs, they will use him," he said in a dark raspy voice

"Crimson, I want you on the job, this time actually kill him, no more games Crimson"

A dark wolf nodded, all you could see was his muzzle, he looked mysterious

"As for you," the wolf said pointing at the wolf who was being tortured by some other wolves

"You will have your punishment" he says looking at the wolf "I tried, they wou...would of ki...led me" She said raspily while being whipped

"That's no excuse" The head wolf said.

"Just kill him"

**Boom, first 2000 word chapter, this is a personal achievement, I don't really write this much, this took me a while to write, thanks for reading, be on the look out for my high school fan fic story that I will be writing in about a month, me and Shadownightfury are going to be writing two seperate High school fan fiction stories at the same time, so go and check him out **

**Alphabetaomega **


	26. Chapter 26: Recovery

**Hey guys, alphabetaomega here, just wanted to ask something, would you rather have longer chapters every few days or about the same length as now chapter every day? PM me and let me know because schools coming up in a few weeks, and when I go back to school it might change me schedule, so let me know, Did you like the last chapter? Let me know in the reviews, thanks for reading **

**Chapter 26: Recovery **

Kate woke up in a the den, that Lilly and Garth had found last night, she felt cold, it was probably because she wasn't sleeping with Humphrey, she thought he wouldn't like to sleep next to her after what she did, and he was injured, He needed space,

Lilly has told Kate he would heal, but his wounds were bad, they would take a few weeks to fully heal, and they might scar, Garth found the den that they were staying in, Kate had ran for miles with Humphrey on her back, but luckily alpha training paid off and Kate was able to make the four miles that they ran away from the bitteroot pack, Mason and Camilla were sick bastards, Kate couldn't stop thinking about them, would they really kill their son for nothing?

Kate began to wonder about her father, he had always been good to her but like when he arranged marriage with Garth and wanted Kate to mate with another pack leaders son, to avoid war...

"Shit" Kate thought, she had to get back to The pack to fight in the war that she and caused, although she never would of mated with that wolf, she had to fight in the war, but she would have to wait for Humphreys recovery first, she wouldn't leave his side.

Kate sat, there admiring the sunrise, she just wished that Humphrey would be there with her, she wanted pups, but she wasn't sure if Humphrey liked her anymore, not after the argument that they had yesterday, he called her a bitch, which was pretty deep, she was saddened by these memories, she brought out the glass flower Humphrey had given her, that was soo cute of him to do that, he must of been waiting along time, Kate returned to sadness when she realised that she didn't get to spend her birthday with Humphrey, she looked down at the ground, hoping she would regain his love somehow, if she had lost it

She looked behind her to see Humphrey lying down, he had cuts which had been drained of blood, all around his body, he looked like he was dead, then in the corner of Kate's eye, she spotted Lilly and Garth stirring, she fully turned around and faced inwards the den to see Lilly and Garth waking up,

Kate waited for a few seconds for them to wake up, when they did, Kate walked over to them and greeted them

"Good morning" Kate said, sounding a bit sad

"Good morning kate" Lilly said,

Lilly saw something was wrong, and she knew exactly what it was, she placed her paw on her sisters

"He'll be fine kate, and he still loves you" Lilly says with a concered look on her face

Kate looked up from the ground and looked at her sister, she half smiled and went back to frowning

"Okay, so I have a plan for today" Lilly said getting Garth and Kate's attention Kate cocked her head to the side while Garth stepped closer to Lilly and gestured to her to speak

"So, I'm pretty sure we are all hungry, but Humphrey needs someone to change his bandages, so the plan is that Kate, you and I go hunting while Garth stays here"

"But..." Kate said

"We don't want anything happening to you aswell Kate" Garth said placing his hand on her shoulder,

"Fine" Kate Agreed sighing

Lilly and Garth smiled

Kate walked to the mouth of the den, while Lilly said goodbye to Garth

"I'll see you later Lilly" Garth said kissing Lilly then hugging her, he stepped back and smiled as he watched Lilly join Kate at the mouth of the den,

"Ready?" Kate asked

"I was born ready" Lilly joked

"Let's go then" Kate said

Kate started running down the pathway, Lilly followed close behind, she was slightly slower though as she was just an omega but it didn't affect Kate's speed much,

The two sisters ran for about five minutes until they came across this valley, it was steep and Kate and Lilly were at the top of the side of the valley, this gave them a good vantage point over the deer,

Kate spotted a small herd of deer

"Lilly" Kate whispered getting lillys attention

"Yeah?" Lilly said, snapping out of her trance

She was watching a butterfly at the time fly past her face at the time, which distracted her just a bit

"Pay attention" Kate said pointing to the herd

Lilly looked at the herd, and examined the deer with Kate

Lilly and Kate looked at eachother and nodded,

They were ready to hunt

**Meanwhile at the den **

Garth was just outside the mouth of the den, collecting fresh leaves to put on Humphrey's cuts, he felt sorry for Humphrey, he didn't deserve this, no wolf deserved this, being in constant pain, all the time, even when sleeping, he looked back into the den from the tree where he was picking leaves from

Humphrey was lying down at the back of the den, as he had been for the past half a day, Humphrey looked lifeless, Garth felt a bit of guilt for not saving him quick enough, he blinked slowly and turned around to continue picking leaves from the oak tree infront of the den, that Garth had chosen last night, it wasn't as big as the first one that they had stayed in but if they would of went back to the last one, Camilla would of hunted them down probably, especially after what Garth did to her mate

Garth had felt very ashamed of doing that, killing her mate, if he could rewind time he would spare him, what was going through his mind at that time?

**Flashback **

_Garth then slit his throat to put him out of his misery, Kate watched in horror as Garth and Lilly killed the large wolf, she never knew they were capable of murder, everyone was shocked to see Garth do this,_

_Garth even had the look of regret on his face._

**End of flashback **

Garth sighed, what was going through his head at the time, it's never exeptable to kill another wolf, why did he do it though?

It's like he lost control at the point in time, he just let everything go at that time

Garth sighed, and headed back into the den to replace Humphrey's wounds, he got about a few meters away from the den then the bushes russtled

"Lilly?" Garth said questioning the sound that was being emitted from the bush "Kate?" Garth said fully looking behind him, there was no one there, he turned back around and walked one step and heard a twig snap, he looked downwards and saw that there was no broken twig underneath his paw, then, he realised something, he slowly turned around to see A wolf standing there, he was dark red and he had a raspy voice,

"Looks like you've already done most of my job for me" The dark red wolf

"Crimson..." Garth growled getting into the fighting stance

"Looks like I have a different challenger, and no challenger ever makes it out alive" Crimson raspily says opening his red bloodshot eyes Garth was shocked

Garths eyes opened wide, he remembered those eyes from somewhere, but where?

"Do you know what makes me and you connected Garth?" Crimson says circling Garth

Garth growled

"I killed your slut of a mother, that's right, and I enjoyed slicing the life out of her helpless body while you and your weak father were to busy out hunting" Crimson said laughing

Garth growled harder, this news upset him really badly, they circled eachother some more.

Garth charged for him only for Garth to miss completly and end up ramming into a wall in the den

Crimson walked over to the den as Garth gathered strength to take Crimson on, Garth tried to examine Crimson, but he was unpredictable in every move, Garth could see why people would hire him

Crimson punched Garth in the side, causing Garth to tremble, it was a well aimed punch, punching Garth where it would do the most damage.

Garth yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, Crimson stood over him

"I can check you off the list now" Crimson joked unsheathing his claw,

"Do you know what's good about lists, Garth?" Crimson asked examining his claw

"You can put the worlds biggest dickheads on them" A voice said

Crimson turned around to see Humphrey, who slit his throat,

Crimson fell back, surprised, he wasnt expecting that from an injured coyote

Crimson grabbed his throat as blood burst out of it, he had been beaten, one thing that he never would of expected, but he was finally put to rest

Garth looked up to see Humphrey clasp to the ground, Garth was breathing heavily

"Fuck,"Garth exclaimed getting up and aiding Humphrey, he rested him up against a rock where he had good back support, he picked up the pile of leaves, he had collected and replaced them all over Humphreys body,

Lilly and Kate got back a few minutes later to see litres of blood sprawled all across the the den floor

"What the fuck?" Lilly said surprised

Garth hopped up from his lying down position, he was clutching his ribs from the battle he had just endured

Kate put the deer down on the floor and looked all over the place

"What happened?" Kate asked

"Crimson happend" Garth responded joking, he coughed lightly

"You won?" Lilly asked hugging Garth

"No, he won" Garth said pointing to Humphrey, "he saved me" Garth said

Lilly and Kate dropped their jaws, they were shocked, how did Humphrey even manage to stand in his condition, never mind save Garth, kate looked over to Humphrey who was asleep peacefully

Kate walked over to him, to see a note on the floor next to him,

It read "I'm so sorry Kate, for how I acted, I should of listened to you, but I was too stubborn, I hope you can forgive me, I'm so sorry Kate, I love you

~Humphrey"

Kate read the note, she thought it was cute of him to do that for her, Kate sat down next to Humphrey and started to lick his cuts, she then lied down next to him but not too close as she was unsure, if that was okay with Humphrey, and closed her eyes, she felt little body heat from Humphrey's body as she slowly drifted off into the night,

"Goodnight Humphrey"

**Boom another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed the recent chapters that I've been adding more detail with, let me know if you like the more detail or you would prefer for me to keep it nice and simple, let me know in the reviews**

**Thank you guys for reading, you give me motivation to write and I'm impressed with the community, wen I first joined fan fiction, I never expected for the community to be this welcoming, if you're looking for a good fan fic, check out Shadownightfurys story, it's really good, probably one of my favourite story's on this site, he's an extremely talented writer, thanks for reading everyone, I hope you have a good day, I'll post another chapter tomorrow, this long ( 2 k words)**

**Alphabetaomega **


	27. Chapter 27: Sorry

**Hey guys I just want to say thanks for all the support, I never expected to have people who would read my fanfiction that I write, i started reading A and O fanfic about 3 years ago, before I only just started writing now, I don't know why it took me so long, anyways, about the 2k chapters, when I go back to school, I might not be able to substain that as school would take up much of my time, special thanks to ShadowNightfury who is a legend for letting me use his OC from his story Shadow and Alyss, it's a really good fanfic, go and check it out, it gives context to this chapter a bit, this is a one time, crossover chapter, thanks for reading **

**Chapter 27: Sorry **

Kate woke up next to Humphrey she had longed for this for the past couple nights but Humphrey was injured, so she couldn't speak to him, He felt warm and cosy, and his cuts were healing which was good news, the question everyone was asking was how did he manage to kill Crimson in his state, It was a miricle however Kate had recently got used to them, miracles happened often now, especially with Humphrey around, Humphrey was a wolf of miracles. Kate sniffed the air, she inhaled the dusky morning air as she stretched a bit, she looked at Humphrey, she felt really guilty,

Kate sat up after stretching and walked slowly over to the mouth of the den, she watched the sun rise above the curved horizon, a mirage appeared as it was doing so, the crisp orange waves, irritated Kate's eyes causing her to squint her eyes a bit

Kate looked behind her, Garth and Lilly were still sleeping and Humphrey...Well was unconscious

Kate turned back around to see the beautiful sun, now risen above the horizon

"Kate?" A famillar voice called from behind her

Kate shot around looking at her mate that was now standing and fully awake

Kate ran quickly to Humphrey and hugged him hard, Humphrey hugged hard back

"Kate I'm so sorry" Humphrey said half breaking from the hug but he still held Kate close,

"I'm sorry Humphrey" Kate said hugging him again,

"I should of believed you, I was so stupid" Humphrey said kissing Kate

After a few seconds the broke from the kiss

"It's okay Humphrey" Kate said hugging Humphrey again, this time putting her head on his chest and tilting it to the right

"Kate...we missed your birthday" Humphrey said frowning, he looked really sad

"Being here with you, it's my birthday everyday" Kate said

"We can celebrate it today" Humphrey said kissing Kate's forehead

"Yes, I'll wake Garth and Lilly" Kate said, breaking from the hug and walking over to where Garth and Lilly were sleeping

"Garth, Lilly Humphrey is awake" Kate said whispering in Lilly's ear,

"Later" Lilly groaned rolling into Garth

Kate looked at Humphrey behind her and laughed

Humphrey smiled back

Kate walked back over to Humphrey, and hugged him

"I've missed you Humphrey" Kate said embracing Humphrey

"I've missed you too Kate" Humphrey said hugging Kate back

"Kate, do you want to go for a walk?" Humphrey asked, backing out of the hug

"Yeah sure," Kate said kissing Humphrey

They exited the den , and they followed a pathway that appeared infront of the den, which they followed for a few minutes, talking

"So what's happened when I was out?" Humphrey asked

"Well not much other than we got attacked by Crimson, who you killed somehow" Kate joked

"Well someone had to do it, he was a dangerous wolf," Humphrey joked back

"Agreed" Kate said walking next to Humphrey

Then carried on walking until the path got more narrower,

"That's odd..." Kate said questioning the pathway

Then suddenly there was a lot of rustling in the bushes

"Hello?" Humphrey asked "we don't want any trouble"

A famillar wolf appeared out of the bush panting with a few cuts on him, which were not that deep he had cobalt eyes, he blinked a few times, while he was panting

"Humphrey?!" He exclaimed panting

"Shadow?!" Kate and Humphrey said in usion

"Look, you guys have to run, it's not safe in bitteroot park," Shadow said panting

Then suddenly a howl went up in the air, it was also famillar

"Shit...Alyss" Shadow said panting still as he began to run towards the howl,

"You guys get out of here" Shadow yelled as he ran off into the bushes

Humphrey and Kate looked at eachover

"What...the...fuck" Humphrey joked

"Come on, let's get Garth and Lilly, if it has something to do with Shadow and Alyss, it means it's a real threat, let's get out of here" Kate said running back up the pathway

Humphrey and Kate ran back to the den to find Lilly and Garth standing up in the den talking, they turned around to see Kate and Humphrey

"Hey Kate, was that howl Alyss'?" Lilly asked cocking her head to one side

"Yes and we have to get out of here, there is a big threat, here in Bitteroot" Kate asked

"What threat?" Lilly asked

"We don't know, Shadow said it was really bad" Humphrey responded

"Well we all know shadow, what ever it is, it's no good" Lilly said walking to the mouth of the den

"Let's get to the train track" Garth said running out of the den followed by Kate, Lilly then Humphrey

The wolves ran for about five minutes until they came across the track

"When does the train come?" Kate asked

"About...now" Humphrey said as the train came around the corner at a slow speed

"Come on, let's get out of here" Kate said

**Boom, chapter done I want to thank ShadowNightfury for letting me use Shadow and Alyss, it's a good A and O fanfic, check it out, all credit goes to him, thanks for reading, if you are new, please like the fanfic, it means a lot to me **

**Sorry for the short chapter, I got tired **

**Alphabetaomega **


	28. Chapter 28: War

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, it's a lot harder for me since I write on phone and I only write at night (in uk time which is about 1am), so I often get tired, I started writing this a bit earlier today to try to get this chapter to 2k words, thanks for reading :)**

**LEMON WARNING: IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE SKIP THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!**

**Chapter 28: War**

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth were on the train going back to jasper, what was the threat?, it must've been dangerous, but that wasn't the concern at the moment, they were out of bitteroot, and that was all that mattered for that point, the problem was that they was probably war going on back home in jasper because of the little episode between Kate and her father, that is what was on everyone's mind at the time

"Do you think it's already started?"Garth asked looking at Lilly who was curiously watching Kate walking across the carriage repeatedly, she had a worried expression on her face

"I don't know, probably," Lilly said, stuck in a trance on Kate

Humphrey walked over to Kate and stopped her in her course to the other side of the carriage for the 100th time in the hour

"Kate...Everything is going to be okay" Humphrey said softy in her ear

Kate looked at Humphrey who was smiling, Kate half smiled back at him and returned to sit down in the carriage, Humphrey followed her and sat down next to her, before kissing her lips passionately

"Thanks Humphrey for being there" Kate said breaking from the kiss

"Your welcome" Humphrey replied, quickly kissing her once more

"Awwwww you two are sooo cute together" Lilly said hugging Garth and looking at Humphrey and Kate

Kate blushed intensly, giggling a bit,

"Kate, can we get a girl chat?" Lilly asked smiling walking over to Kate,

Humphrey walked over to Garth and sat next to him

Lilly and Kate began to whisper to each other and giggling a lot

"Hey Humphrey" Garth said sounding serious

Humphrey stopped looking at the two girls giggling and turned to Garth

"Yes Garth?" Humphrey asked cocking his head to one side

" thanks for saving my life back there when Crimson, was you know, trying to slaughter my ass" Garth chuckled

"Your welcome brother" Humphrey said high five hugging Garth

They waited for Kate and Lilly to stop whispering then Lilly and Humphrey returned to their mates

"What was all that about?" Humphrey asked smiling

"Errrr...A surprise for later" Kate said blushing

Kate was bright red

"And should I be exited for this surprise?"

Kate smiled, but covered her mouth with her paw and and nodded her head

Humphrey laughed hugging Kate

Humphrey stood up and walked to the front of the carriage which was open and let out a note

_Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard_

_You know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_Times forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

_Holdin' me closer_

_'Til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Loving can heal_

_Loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know (know)_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of ya_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts were never broken_

_Times forever frozen still_

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

_Holdin' me closer_

_'Til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me_

_That's OK, baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Kate joined walked up to Humphrey and sat next to him and joined in with the song._

_Oh you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat_

_Where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me_

_Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away_

_I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost_

_Back on 6th street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_"Wait for me to come home"_

Humphrey and Kate looked at eachother when then finished the song, the both were out of breath from the vocalising that they had just did, Kate's voice had synced perfectly with Humphrey's, making the most beautiful notes.

Humphrey kissed Kate instensly and passionately for a while

"Ewwww, get a room" Garth joked laughing

Humphrey and Kate broke from the kiss and looked at Garth and Lilly who were laughing at Garths joke

They both chuckled

Humphrey and Kate walked back to their spot where they both layed down and talked to Garth and Lilly

"So when are we back Humphrey?" Lilly asked

"Tomorrow morning I think" Humphrey replied, looking at Kate who was lying on him

Kate looked upto Humphrey's Pearl blue eyes

Kate leaned upwards to Humphrey's ear and wispered something in his ear

Humphrey's ear perked up, and a small grin grew on Humphrey's face

"We will be right back" Kate says leading Humphrey into the second carriage where they had some privacy

Humphrey followed Kate behind her, and as soon as they were in the other carriage...

"Kate, you look sooo hot" Humphrey said panting,

"Humphrey...I'm in heat" Kate admitted, she really wanted him

"Kate, are you ready to have pups because I really want both of us to be ready" Humphrey said kissing Kate

"Yes, are you ready?" Kate wispered approving

"More than ever" Humphrey said as he jumped on Kate causing her to fall back, they couldn't resist eachother anymore, the lust was too much

Humphrey started to lick Kate's face and proceeded downwards towards her flower

Kate moaned intensely

"Ohhhhh Humphrey" Kate moaned as Humphrey started to lick her insides, Kate moaned some more as a result of Humphrey's constant licking of her flower Kate spotted Humphrey's member unsheathing as Humphrey licked her insides

Kate rolled out of underneath Humphrey,and pushed Humphrey onto his back she then grabbed his hard member, it was so long, Kate couldn't believe the size, she put it in her mouth causing Humphrey to moan a bit, Kate began to suck on Humphrey's hard member

"Ooahh Kate" Humphrey moaned as Kate sucked on Humphrey's member harder

Kate took his wolfhood out of her mouth

"Humphrey...take me" Kate panted as she rolled onto her back

Humphrey didn't hesitate to push his member into her flower

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Kate moaned as Humphrey put his hard cock inside her

"Oh my god...Humphrey...So large!" Kate exclaimed moaning

"Does it hurt?" Humphrey asked concerned

"Yes but I'll get use to it please just carry on" Kate begged

Humphrey thrust into her causing Kate to moan,a lot

"Ohhhh. Yeah" Kate moaned as Humphrey thrust in and out

Humphrey increased the rate of thrusts, pushing in and out with Kate's moans getting louder,

"Humphrey...I'm about to c...um" Kate moaned

Kate reached her climax and Humphrey pulled out and Kate squirted everywhere as Kate moaned

Humphrey put his cock back in her thrusting harder and faster causing Kate to moan

"Oh my god...Humphrey!" Kate moaned

"Kate...I'm about to cum" Humphrey said panting

"Do it, do it inside of me" Kate said moaning in between breaths

Humphrey obeyed and ejaculated inside of Kate

Humphrey moaned from his discharge

"Kate...that was amazing" Humphrey said pulling out and lying on the floor next to Kate

"You were amazing" Kate said kissing Humphrey

Kate was still panting intensely

"We have to do this again" Humphrey said returning the kiss

"Agreed" Kate said snuggling upto Humphrey and falling asleep

**Boom another chapter done, it wasn't 2k words but I'm really tired so this is 1k sorry, let me know your opinions on Kate and Humphrey's episode ; ) and I'm always open for story ideas, thanks for reading this, it means a lot, I'm aiming to get about 80k words by next month or so when I can start my high school FanFiction, thanks for reading**

**Alphabetaomega **


	29. Chapter 29: Cold

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, thank you for all the feedback you guys have been giving me recently, at the time I'm writing this we have 5 bookmarks which I never thought this story would get to, thanks for all the wonderful support, but without further ado, here is chapter 29**

**Chapter 29: Cold **

Humphrey woke up, feeling the hard body weight of Kate on him, he looked around, he was still in the carriage, that he and Kate had mated in, Humphrey looked at Kate's sleeping body, he could feel her soft heartbeat.

Humphrey looked at Kate as she drifted closer to waking up as the sun rose above the horizon

Then suddenly Lilly and Garth came around the corner,

"Did you have fun last night" Lilly asked giggling

Humphrey went to speak but was interrupted by Lilly

"It's okay, we did aswell" Lilly said looking at Garth who looked sheepishly at Humphrey

Humphrey thought for a second, he remembered what happened last night.

"Shhhhh, you might wake Kate" Humphrey wispered trying to move on from the subject

Lilly shrugged her shoulders and exited the carriage,

Humphrey looked st Kate again, sleeping soundly as her body rose every few moments, she looked so cute when she sleeped, Humphrey snuggled closer to her as she looked like she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, Humphrey put his head on Kate's back, comforting her,

Humphrey waited for Kate to wake up until about half an hour later she did

"Goodmorning ...Handsome" Kate said in between a yawn

"Good morning beautiful" Humphrey said kissing her forehead

"How long have you been awake?" Kate asked nuzzling Humphrey before licking his muzzle

"About forty five minutes" Humphrey replied Kissing Kate's lips passionately

"Let's go and wake Lilly and Garth" Kate says stretching before standing up on her four legs

"Oh, they are already awake" Humphrey responded smiling at Kate

Humphrey and Kate Walked into the other carriage to see Garth and Lilly standing up,

Lilly saw Kate and went to greet her

"Look who's finally awake sleepy head" Lilly said giggling

Humphrey and Kate shared a glance and smiled at eachother and laughed slightly

"When are we getting off?" Garth asked walking upto Humphrey and Kate next to Lilly

"About now, I think" Humphrey said walking to the open part of the carriage "ready?"

"Yeah" everyone said nodding their heads

Humphrey gestured for everyone to jump, which everyone did and Everyone landed perfectly on all fours in jasper park

"Come on, let's go and see dad" Kate said running off into the words followed by Humphrey then Lilly and Garth, the wolves ran for a while, but while running to the den, there was heaps of omegas being trained in the feeding ground

"What the fuck?" Humphrey said running down the pathway with Kate, he was suprised at his sightings

Kate and the others arrived at the den to find Winston faxing the wall and discussing something with Hutch

"Hey...Dad" Kate said nervously

"Winston turned around to see his daughter, he looked a bit surprised to see Kate,

Winston ordered Hutch to wait outside the den before walking upto Kate

"Kate...we are at war" Winston sighed "and I know it was wrong of me to offer you up again, but that was selfish of you all, to run away in our packs time of need, and Humphrey...I thought you knew better"

"Sir..." Humphrey started

"I don't want to hear it Humphrey if I'm honest, and kate, you're grounded" Winston announced

"What you can't do that, I'm an adult" Kate complained, laughing

"Your still my daughter and I'm still the pack leader, you won't be able to see Humphrey for a week" Winston demanded

"Dad..., you can't do that to them" Lilly argues softly

"Well I am, you two, go back to your den, I'll discuss things with you two later" Winston ordered

Winston looked slightly pissed

Lilly and Garth obeyed and walked out of the den

"Kate, you stay here, Humphrey, you go back to your den" Winston said pushing Humphrey out of the den

"Sir, please don't do this," Humphrey begged, he couldn't bare one day without Kate

"There has to be some punishment" Winston said, as Humphrey walked away

Kate had shock on her face, ahe never expected her dad to that, but he did

Winston waited for Humphrey to leave the area

"I'm not mad at you not wanting to mate with another wolf, I'm mad because you ran away" Winston said

Kate looked down at the ground, she was disappointed and depressed

Especially since your mother has been gone, it's been hard Kate" Winston admitted

"You don't have to take it out on Humphrey" Kate said starting to tear up

Winston sighed

"You can see him in a week," Winston said before leaving the den, Winston left guards by the mouth of the den to make sure Kate didn't run away again

**Meanwhile with Humphrey **

Humphrey was walking back to his den on his own, and he heard a rustle in the bushes,

"Hello?" Humphrey said looking around

A grey wolf popped out, it was Hutch

"Hutch?" Humphrey said cocking his head, Humphrey turned around

"I heard what happened between you and Winston" Hutch said walking upto Humphrey

"Yeah, it was a bit unfair" Humphrey said

"I agree, that's why I'm offering to pass messages between you two" Hutch said smiling

"You would do that?" Humphrey asked, with a lightened expression

"Yeah of course I would" Hutch replied smiling back

Humphrey and Hutch spoke for the rest of the day, Humphrey had a new friend, Hutch

**Hey, guys thanks for reading, I appreciate, reviews are always welcome, I'll try to respond to them all if I can, I got tired so that's why this chapter is shorter, thanks **

**Alphabetaomega **


	30. Chapter 30: Without you

**Hey guys this is the 30th chapter on this story, I'm aiming for about 75k words for the story then I'll be about ready to step away from it, but I might carry it on, you never know. **

**Time flies fast, it feels like only yesterday when I was posting my first 500 word chapter on here, I was not expecting there to be people who read this, I saw this as just a hobby, I thank you all for supporting me with this especially people like **

**Troy Groomes And ShadowNightfury Who have always given me feedback and support, Thanks for reading **

**Chapter 30: Without you **

Humphrey woke up on his den, Hutch had cheered him up last night a bit, his new friend, he felt cold inside and he still cried himself to sleep that night, he was without Kate, he was not expecting Winston to do that, Kate was almost a fully grown adult, should he really have the authority to do that to her daughter, Humphrey couldn't deal with it, Winston seemed like a chill guy, but after the "special visit" Winston has paid to Humphrey; he wasn't too sure about it now

Humphrey thought about the words Winston had with Humphrey at his den privately, about how he was an irresponsible mate, a weak omega and how he didn't belong in the pack, Humphrey almost teared up, he felt the straining of his moist eyes,

As he blinked his eyes filled with more water, he was on the verge of tears, maybe he was an irresponsible mate,

Maybe he was just a weak omega,

Or maybe he just didn't belong,

Humphrey buried his head in his shoulder, he wiped his wet eyes on his silk soft grey fur and stood up.

**Meanwhile at the Alpha Den**

"Please, I just want to eat alone, for once" Kate said for the fifth time of today

Winston has denied all her requests and he was fed up with it, Kate was trying to sneak off, Winston knew it, but he couldn't put up with this moaning any longer.

Kate had also cried herself to sleep that night, but Hutch did pass on the message from Humphrey and Kate did tell Hutch to send Humphrey another message, which Hutch didn't really mind, he enjoyed doing work for people, it was satisfying to him somehow.

"Fine," Winston said Finally, he had given in, and he needed to do a meeting with Tony later about the war,

"Thanks dad" Kate said walking to the mouth of the den

"But..." Winston added "Hutch goes with you, and Hutch, Kate isn't allowed to see Humphrey"

Kate knew Hutch was cool, so she knew he would let him go and see Humphrey, hopefully

"Okay..." Kate said pretending to not like the fact that she had to go with Hutch, and improving her Alibi

Hutch and Kate exited the den and as soon as they turned around the corner Kate looked at Hutch

"Can I see him?" Kate wispered

"Yeah sure, just don't tell your dad, it has to be short aswell otherwise he'll get suspicious" Hutch whispered back as he walked alongside Kate.

Hutch and Kate sneaked last the feeding grounds, they knew if anyone saw them walking past it, they would tell Winston, so Hutch and Kate took the longer way round to avoid being spotted walking to Humphrey's den

They arrived at the den and Kate and Hutch turned around the corner, to see Humphrey lying down, he looked really depressed deep down, like he wanted it all to end

"Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed running to him

Humphrey looked up to see Kate running towards him, he sat up and ran towards her

"Kate!" Humphrey exclaimed, running to her

They embraced in a tight hug, while hutch stood and watched at the opening of then den, as the two wolves hugged eachover tightly

"I've missed you so much" Kate said kissing Humphrey on the lips, Humphrey kissed back, passionately before breaking from the kiss

"I've missed you too, but I thought you were grounded?" Humphrey questioned

"Hutch let me come and see you, My dad doesn't know though" Kate said looking behind her to see Hutch standing awkwardly at the opening of the den

Humphrey embraced Kate again, and mouthed "thank you" to hutch over Kate's shoulder, which is where he rested his head

Hutch smiled back

Kate and Humphrey caught up for a few minutes before hutch interrupted

"Errr...Kate, we have to go" Hutch said interrupting

"Okay I'll be right out" Kate said to him, Hutch then waited by the mouth of the den

"So...this is it" Humphrey said smiling at Kate

"Yeah, you know I'll always love you right?" Kate said kissing Humphrey

"Yeah but I love you more though" Humphrey said breaking from the kiss

"Kate..." Hutch said from the mouth

"I've got to go, I'll try to see you tomorrow" Kate said, quickly kissing Humphrey before exiting the den quickly

Humphrey smiled, a week wasn't that long anymore,

He hoped to see her tomorrow but it was sorta unlikely, Humphrey walked to the mouth of the den, he breathed in the fresh cool air, blowing against his grey fur, it wasn't that cold, it was just the right temperature for Humphrey, which he enjoyed being in, then everything felt dark and cold, damp and horrible.

Chills went down Humphrey's spine, not this again

Humphrey tried to resist it but he was unable to as the cold took more and more of his body over

Humphrey fell to the ground, the last thing he remembered was his two front paws hitting the rock hard floor, everything in the den seemed to spin around Humphrey, his eyes were all over the place, he hated this feeling, the feeling of uncontrol. His eyelids eventually shut and that was the end of his day

**Boom, chapter 30 is done everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, thanks for reading, please review, it is very kind of you to do that if you choose, thanks once again from the one and only **

**Alphabetaomega **


	31. Chapter 31: Winstons secret

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, and a lots been happening across the past few days, and I think it's going to get worst, so I might need some time off Fanfic to resolve this, I don't want to play the victim card or seem like I'm depressed, which I'm neither, but at the moment it's just a maybe, because Im trying to see the futer in what's happening with me at the moment and it doesn't look good, so I probably will need sometime off this site, just to deal with it but I might not depends if it's too much for me to take in but either way, whatever happens I promise to continue the story, and that is a promise, I see a lot of over enthusiastic Writers saying they'll make 500 chapter Fan fic and barley get to 5 chapters, I don't want to be like that so I've always made no promises with the chapters and I can see why they give up, but I don't want to do that so don't worry, I'll keep on writing, also I was wondering what you guys would think to a lion king fan fic featuring Simba and Nala, it's just a thought for maybe sometime in the futer, I see a lot of things happening then, sorry for the long intro :)**

**Chapter 31: Winstons secret **

Humphrey woke up in the middle of the Forrest, he was lying on a pile of leaves, which were quite moist, he looked around him, why was he here? In the middle of a forest, he reconised the area, he began to feel light headed

_The storm thundered on as I walked through the cold, damaging rain, as a grey wolf lead me Through the storm, _

_I followed behind him, but he soon outpaced me and I fell behind _

Humphrey began to regain consciousness as his eyes flickered slowly

What had he just remembered? An old memory from the past

Humphrey picked himself off the ground and made his way back to his den, he was expecting to see Kate but as soon as he approached the den, he remembered she wasn't allowed to see him for a while, Humphrey walked inside and lied down on the ground he had nothing to do, his friends didn't talk to him, Garth and lilly couldn't see Humphrey and Hutch was with winston that left him all by himself,

After a few hours of lying around his den Humphrey sensed a wolf, he could hear the soft echoing footsteps of the wolf, and to his surprise it was winston

"Can I see Kate?" Humphrey asked sitting up

"No, not yet, but I have a deal" Winston said looking down at Humphrey

"What's that?"Humphrey asked

"You see now we are at war, all omegas have to do a test to see if they're combat ready, if they are not, they have to be trained" Winston explains

"And where do I come in?" Humphrey asked curiously

"I want you to fight me" Winston said

Humphrey was confused, why would he do this

"Why?" Humphrey asked, his jaw was dropped by a few millimetres

"If you win, I'll let you see Kate, if you don't, you have to leave the pack" Winston said

"Why are you doing this?" Humphrey asked "are you being blackmailed?"

"The reason doesn't concern you" Winston said looking at the ground "now, fight, or leave the pack"

Humphrey was shocked, he was being blackmailed into fighting, he examined the information here, something wasn't right but he had to accept, for Kate, for hutch, they all needed him even though he didn't even need himself

"Fine, but you tell me what's going on with you winston" Humphrey accepted hoping to gain information

"No" Winston simply said, shaking his head, he looked disturbed "now fight" He said striking Humphrey's right side with a vicious punch to the ribs

Humphrey howled in pain as Winston had hit his weak spot

Humphrey shook off the pain and growled at winston, he had really pissed him off now, Humphrey was angry,

The two wolves jumped for eachover at the same time and collided with eachother and Humphrey managed to tackle Winston to the ground

"Then Winston clawed Humphrey's chest causing Humphrey to fall back off winston

"What the fuck Winston?" Humphrey said clutching his chest

Winston charged for him and talked him to the ground and aimed his sharp jaws for Humphrey's throat

Then all of the sudden, Lilly Garth and Tony all came running into the den

"Winston?!" Tony shouted loudly

Winston turned around to see his best friend, his daughter and his son in law all looking at him in disgust

"What the fuck dad?" Lilly said running to Humphrey who was bleeding sensless, Lilly supported his back and sat him up, Humphrey coughed up blood and it splattered all over the floor

Winston realised what he had done, he looked at his claws, cloaked in Humphrey's dark red blood, stained on his rubbery paws, guilt overloaded his causing him to run out of the den as soon as possible and into the Forrest, and vanished

Lilly examined Humphrey's wounds

"Quick get him to the alpha den" Lilly said ordering Garth to pick him up, which Garth obeyed and carefully picked him up and stowed him on his back.

Tony had ran off as an attempt to find Winston and that left Lilly and Garth,

"Come on, quickly he's losing a lot of blood" Lilly said gesturing to Garth to hurry up,

"Stay in there Humphrey"

**Boom another chapter done for today, I thank you guys for watching very much, let me know whether you guys like the idea of A lion king fan fic that focuses on Simba and Nala, let me know in the reviews, thanks for reading**

**Alphabetaomega **


	32. Chapter 32: History

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for you guys, I'm feeling better about the "thing" that happened, I won't mention what happened but I feel like I won't need a break, I enjoy writing and I really don't want to give up, I just fear I won't have the time or I'll dissapoint you guys or something, thanks for the support **

**Alphabetaomega **

**Chapter 32: History **

Garth and Lilly ran around the corner and layed him down in the centre of the den, Humphrey sprawled across the floor, Kate's jaw dropped as she stood up quickly and went to aid Humphrey

"What happened?" Kate exclaimed, checking his heartbeat, she was concerned greatly

Lilly and Garth looked down at the ground

"I said what happened!" Kate yelled looking worried

"Winston..." Lilly started

"Dad did this?..." Kate asked licking Humphrey's cuts quickly, she had to stop him bleeding quickly

Lilly looked up at Kate with tears starting to form in her eyes "I didn't know he was capable" Lilly said looking down at the ground, Garth rubbed her back, to comfort the crying wolf

"Can one of you apply pressure, while I look for tree sap,?" Kate asked letting go of her mate to be replaced swiftly by Garth who applied pressure on Humphrey's wounds

Kate quickly ran out of the den, and quickly traveled to the Forrest behind the den, she couldn't remember where it was?

Where was the tree?

Kate tried to remember the tree she used to always play at with Lilly, when she was younger, it had special Sap which could seal wounds, her mother showed it her when she was a pup, but where was it, she hadn't visited it in years now, the last time was before alpha school with Lilly, where was it,?

Kate ran through the forest checking every tree, corner bush, to see if she could see the tree sap, Humphrey needed her,

She closed her eyes,

_I ran through the forest, Lilly followed close behind me as I almost outpaced her, but she still kept up with me, she giggled as she jumped over the log, that I had tried to use to throw her off her back but was unable to as Lilly had just hurdled over a rock, Kate's second obstacle, Kate carried on running until she stopped at a large tree, and started to pant from exhaustion of the running _

_Lilly caught up with Kate and stood next to her, looking at the emnormous tree, _

Kate opened her eyes quickly, she rushed through the forest following the exact route she took back when she was younger with Lilly, she jumped quickly over the log that she had tried to throw Lilly off with shortly before she hurdled over the rock before turning the corner to see the enormous tree right infront of her, light shone on the tree, making it seem godly, Kate, quickly retrieved the sap from the tree and ran quickly back to the den when Garth and Lilly were putting pressure on Humphrey

"Quick, before it's too late" Lilly said gritting her teeth with the amount of pressure she was putting on Humphrey's wounds

Kate rushed over to Humphrey, concered applying the sap to his wounds quickly

"Come on Humphrey, please" Kate begged applying the sap,

All of the sudden, Winston walked into the den, he had the look of guilt on his face, Everyone turned around to see him standing there

"You!" Kate growled, showing her teeth

"Kate, Lilly, you have to under..." Winston started

"Get our of here dad" Lilly said growling slightly

"But"

"GO!" Kate yelled, tearing up

Winston hesitated at first but then decided to leave them, what he did, he had to do it.

Winston ran out of the Alpha territory and into the forest

Kate began to cry

"Why has everything bad got to happen to one wolf" Kate cried putting her head on Humphrey's shoulder

"Everything will be okay" Lilly assured, Hugging Kate, comforting her a bit

"Why did he do this?" Kate cried

"I don't know Kate, I don't know," Lilly said rubbing her back

Night was approaching quickly, Kate curled upto Humphrey, who was still unconscious due to blood loss and nuzzled him

"I love you Humphrey" Kate wispered

"I love you too" A voice wispered back

Kate was really confused at this point in time, she didn't know how to react, she stood up and looked around the den, the turned around to see Humphrey sitting up, wincing in pain

"Humphrey!" Kate said hugging Humphrey

"Ow, becarful of the wounds" Humphrey said. Half joking. Because it actually hurt him.

"I've missed you so much" Kate said kissing Humphrey's soft, silk lips, every touch was passionate, Kate felt every curve of Humphrey's lips on hers,

They broke from the kiss

"Where's Winston?" Humphrey asked curiously

"We don't know, why did he do that to you?" Kate asked nuzzling Humphrey's neck

"He challenged me to a fight, if I lost I had to leave jasper" Humphrey said "I tried to back down but..." Humphrey continued, looking at his wound on his shoulder

Kate nodded, before kissing Humphrey's cheek

Humphrey looked around the den, he noticed it

"Why are we in Winston and Eves den?" Humphrey asked "and where are Garth and Lilly?" He continued to asked, cocking his head to one side as Kate turned to him,

"Winston and Eves den is the closest and the one with the most healing resources, and Garth and Lilly have gone back to their den, now, enough questions" Kate giggled

"You're right, let's get some rest" Humphrey said lying down, which was followed by Kate lying on Humphrey

"Goodnight Humphrey"

"Goodnight Kate"

**Another chapter done, what is Winstons secret?**

**Why did he do that to Humphrey?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, thanks for reading, **

**Alphabetaomega **


	33. Chapter 33: The Lake

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, what did you guys think to the last chapter?did you like it?, let me know on any ideas you guys have got for the story I'm always open to any ideas as always, let me know what you think to this story so far, thanks for reading **

**Chapter 33: The Lake **

Kate woke up, she was snuggled up next to Humphrey, he was fast asleep, Kate could feel his rhythmic heartbeat beating every second,Kate looked over her shoulder, he had a small smile, which made him look incredibly cute, his jaw was on the ground.

Kate waited a while until Humphrey woke up.

Humphrey yawned as he stretched out a bit , before opening his blue, pearl eyes

He blinked a few times in a short period of time, before nuzzling Kate

"Good morning Beautiful" Humphrey wispered nuzzling Kate before kissing her muzzle.

"Good morning handsome" Kate said giggling, kissing Humphrey after he had just kissed her muzzle

"Want to go for a walk?" Humphrey asked smiling at her

"But your state, you're injured" Kate said cocking her head at Humphrey

"I'll be fine" Humphrey said standing up, he stretched once more this time wincing his eyes closed as he stretched

Kate sat up

"Are you sure?" Kate said, concered

Humphrey looked behind him, Kate had her head cocked

"Com on," Humphrey said ignoring Kate's question, Humphrey smiled at Kate and walked out of the den, it was really early so no one was awake apart from Humphrey and Kate,

Kate caught up with Humphrey, she walked beside him looking at him

"Where are we going?" Kate asked curiously, intertwining her tail with Humphrey's

"It's a surprise" Humphrey said looking at Kate, before kissing her cheek

Kate smiled as she talked to Humphrey, while they continued talking, about the pack and other things that they needed to catch up on

"When are we going to be there?" Kate asked, walking next to Humphrey

Humphrey turned to Kate, he looked at her face and smiled lightly

"Now" Humphrey said simply, stoping, at the bushes

"The lake?" Kate asked smiling, she was happy, she hadn't been here in days

"Yeah Humphrey said grabbing hold of Kate so they both rolled down the hill going to the lake.

Humphrey and Kate rolled down the hill, they both laughed, as they held eachother tightly

Once they had gotten to the bottom of the bank they both lied down and watched the sun peacefully rise above the horizon

"It's...beautiful" Kate wispered, her eyes were wide open,

Humphrey turned his head, so it was facing Kate's face, he smiled, looking deeply into her round big eyes and let out a note

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now, now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

Humphrey finished the howl

Kate looked at the wolf she loved, before kissing him passionately.

**Hey guys I got tired while writing today, I'm sorry **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think **

**Alphabetaomega **


	34. Chapter 34: Battlegrounds

**Hey guys this is alphabetaomega, and I'm back with another chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, reviewing this chapter would really satisfy me with this story, I have some bad news, I'm going to be taking a break from fan fiction, for a week or so, just because it's too much, I promise I'll come back, I'm not like other writers who never come back, just a a week at most, best case senario, I come back in a few days, thanks for reading, I hope you'll all be there when I get back, sorry **

**Alphabetaomega **

**Chapter 34: Battlegrounds **

Humphrey was lying next to Kate on the grass on the bank of the lake, they were kissing intensly, both of their eyes were closed, they were both very passionately moving their lips over one others, taking in each others scents, both of their heads were cocked to the side each head the opposite direction.

Humphrey broke from the kiss, while still keeping his head close to Kate's

"Kate...I love you," Humphrey wispered, looking deeply into her pearl, round eyes,

"I love you too" Kate said, kissing Humphrey again, closing her eyes again, Humphrey doing the same

Humphrey opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss

"What's wrong?" Kate asked concerned

Humphrey stood up

"Do you smell that?" Humphrey asked

"No, what does it smell of?" Kate asked

"Who" Humphrey said, looking around "it's not familiar" Humphrey continued, preparing for the worst, growling at the rustling bushes, shielding Kate

Humphrey watched as 3 wolves came out of the bushes infront of him

Humphrey growled "Who are you?"

"We represent the wolves you are at war with" The one in the middle said

"Leave" Humphrey demanded

"We can do that" He said, stepping closer

"I can take on all three of you" Humphrey said growling

"Who said three?" He chuckled evily

"What?" Humphrey said confused

Humphrey counted, there was only three

"Err Humphrey" Kate said staying close to Humphrey

She was gesturing to the three other wolves that were behind her, walking proudly out of the bushes

"Son of a bitch" Humphrey muttered to himself " I'll fight you all, just let my mate go, leave her out if this war" Humphrey announced to the 6 wolves who were surrounding him

"Humphrey...No" Kate said, surpised

"Kate go...get help, I'll see you back at the den" Humphrey wispered quickly to Kate

"Fine" The middle wolf said before Kate ran out of the the lake area

Kate looked behind her to see Humphrey look at all the six wolves

Humphrey saw all the six wolves circling him

"You don't want this" Humphrey said as he watched the wolves growl as they all snapped viciously

One wolf attacked, clawing Humphrey's chest

Humphrey groaned in pain but was able to withstand it

The one on one, fight was intense as two wolves were in the ring of wolves circling, them clockwise

Humphrey and the opposer leaped in to the air, grappling with eachother and hit the ground, Humphrey on top, who swiftly punched him to knock him cold out.

The wolves circling growled, before another wolf entered the fight, he was bigger than Humphrey but slower,

He growled before charging at Humphrey who easily dodged out the way leaving The large wolf sliding along the grassy floor,

The large wolf turned around, to snarl at Humphrey who was panting,

The large wolf was getting ready for another charge, and Humphrey was already exhausted,

Then the surrounding span around Humphrey as the wolves continued to circle around Humphrey

He felt dizzy, he clasped to the ground, his jaw clattered against the grass infected floor,

The other wolves laughed as they witnessed Humphrey fall to the ground as he blacked out.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter today, I got really tired, it's currently 1:30am and I'm sorry, I hope I can make it up in the future **


	35. Chapter 35: Investigation

**Hey guys this is alphabetaomega and I'm back after a short break, I thank you all for the support while I was gone, I have sorted it all out and I'm ready to hop back in with the story, about the high school fanfic I might have to delay that one but I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 35: Investigation**

Kate ran as fast as she could to the the den where Lilly and Garth where located, she arrived, panting ferociously she had a worried expression on her face

Garth and Lilly turned to face Kate who was panting

"Kate?, what's wrong?" Lilly said, now worried

"It's Humphrey, he's being attacked" Kate panted, "quick" Kate said rapidly, running out of the den

Garth and Lilly looked at each over, dropping their jaws a few millimetres and quickly ran out of the den following Kate, who was twice their speed.

Kate ran quickly as she heard the howls of laughter echoing throughout the sky, she came to the lake where she spotted a group of wolves Circling and joking around Humphrey's body

Kate growled viciously telling them to back off

The wolves looked at her and laughed

"What are you going to do?" One asked before laughing which the rest of the group started laughing aswell

"We" Garth said stepping down into the lakeside along with Lilly following behind him

Garth steped proudly onto the lakeside eyeing the wolves, Kate and Lilly following closely behind him

Growling at the wolves, Humphrey was still unconscious on the floor

The wolves started to growl at the three wolves

"Get out of here, you're making a big mistake" Garth growled

"We'll be back, wolves retreat" The Alpha announced, growling back at Garth

The wolves ran off into the distance, looking back at Garth, Lilly and Kate standing, staring at them,

Kate rushed quickly over to Humphrey who was unconscious on the ground

Blades of grass bushed across his face with the wind blowing softly on the trees beside him, Kate examined him,

"He doesn't have any cuts, he must of passed out" Kate said, slightly relieved "he'll be okay"

Garth and Lilly smiled at Kate,

"Let's get him back to the den" Lilly said walking towards Kate

Kate headed closer to Humphrey getting ready to lift him onto her back

"Kate, do you need help" Lilly asked

"No," Kate denied, groaning as she picked Humphrey's heavy muscular body up off the ground

Kate carried Humphrey back to the den and carefully placed him on the ground

"So he'll be okay right?" Garth asked sitting down next to Lilly who was standing at the mouth of the den

"Yes I'm one hundred percent sure" Kate said looking down at his unconscious body

She sighed

"What's up Kate?" Lilly asked curiously

"It's just...Why does everything have to happen to Humphrey?, he hasn't done anything to deserve this" Kate said rambling

Lilly didn't know how to answer the question, but she was really tired

"Kate, let's get some sleep, I'm pretty sure we're all tired especially after today" Lilly said

"Agreed" Garth said walking in the den and lying down at the side of the den

Lilly followed shortly after, lying down next to Garth to share body heat

Kate lied down next to Humphrey who was still unconscious

"Please wake up soon" Kate wispered in his ear, making Humphrey's ear mysteriously twitch

**Humphrey's POV**

"Please wake up soon"

Those words echoed throughout my head, the words creeped into every corner of my mind, making my body shiver in coldness,

I opened my eyes and I was suddenly warm again, Kate's body upon mine warming me, I blinked closing my eyes for a few seconds, cold rushed into me I opened my eyes in shock of the coldness filling me

Why did I pass out in the fight, in the most important time?

I needed answers quickly, I got up and walked to the mouth of the den, I looked back at my sleeping mate.

She looked beautiful, the way she sleept with her tail curled around herself, but I needed to find out why I passed out when I was fighting the small pack of wolves.

I walked out of the den and headed down the hill and headed deep into the moonlit forest, I walked along the trail, until I reached the lake, I walked down to the lakeside and sat down, I looked down and glared at my reflection, what had happened?

_"Fight him, fight him now" _

_"But...he's my brother"_

The words echoed as I looked down at my reflection, it changed to a black wolf, which had the same posture, eyes and face, it was like me but a black darker version of me, was this related to why I blacked out in the fight.

I walked up the trail, before following the path up the hill and walked into the den, there was Garth and Lilly sleeping peacefully while Kate was sitting up

Humphrey cocked his head

"Humphrey?, where did you go?" Kate asked concered

"Back to the lake, I needed to know why I blacked out" Humphrey admitted softly

"Are you okay?" Kate asked

"Yeah just cold" Humphrey chuckled

"Come on, lie down with me" Kate said smiling

Humphrey did as instructed and lied down next to Kate smiling

"Kate..." Humphrey wispered

"Humphrey" Kate responded

"Over the past weeks I know it's been affecting you quite a lot, I'm just going to say sorry Kate" Humphrey apologised

"Humphrey..., it's okay, I owe it you, you've been the best mate ever" Kate wispered kissing Humphrey

Humphrey smiled

"Goodnight Kate"

"Goodnight Humphrey"

**Another chapter done, just to let you guys know I have no intention of leaving this story until it's finished, I promise I will not just leave out of nowhere and not finish the story, thanks for all the support, I might (probably won't) start uploading every other day just so I can catch up with other stuff, but that's just a maybe **

**Peace out **

**Alphabetaomega **


	36. Chapter 36: Sled

**Hey guys this is the 36th chapter, thanks for all the support, if you liked last chapter let me k kw in the reviews, if you're new here a favourite would be respected by me, thanks so much for reading **

**Alphabetaomega **

**Chapter 36: Sled**

Humphrey woke up, he felt Kate's warm body upon his, her beating heat, in rhythm, soothed Humphrey almost making him fall asleep again

Kate eyes were shut, she was sleeping peacefully, While Garth and Lilly were sat at the back of the den, Lilly's head on Garths neck , they were a cute couple, they had an inseparable bond as did Humphrey and Kate

Humphrey waited a while for Kate to wake up, he didn't want to wake his peacefully sleeping mate,

Five minutes past and Kate yawned

"Humphrey" She wispered " Are you awake?" She said opening her round pearl eyes

"Yeah I've been awake" Humphrey replied softly

Kate got up, and stretched, her back, she groaned in pleasure doing this, Humphrey stood up next to Kate

"So what do you want to do today?" Kate asked kissing Humphrey's cheek

"Well we are at war and our pack leader is gone" Humphrey reasoned

Kate looked down at the ground

Humphrey looked at her cute face, it made him feel extremely guilty

"Well I guess we can do something" Humphrey said smiling

Kate looked up at Humphrey and smiled back

"What though?" Kate asked curiously

"Welllllllllllllllllllllllll, I have an idea" Humphrey smirked knowing well what he was going to do"

**Five minutes later **

"Humphrey are you sure this is safe?" Kate asked gingerly

"Yeah, you've done it before, remember?" Humphrey replied

"Yeah but the hill wasn't this steep" Kate argued, laughing a bit inbetween the sentence

"Trust me it'll be perfectly fine" Humphrey assured

Pushing up the log up on the top of the hill

Humphrey looked down the hill, it was quite steep, but nothing Humphrey hadnt done before, Humphrey looked behind him to see Kate standing ther awkwardly,

Humphrey sighed

"Look Kate, if I thought it was dangerous, we wouldn't do it, I wouldn't put you in that situation" Humphrey said, before walking upto Kate and hugging her, then kissing her cheek

"Okay, I'll do it" Kate said, smiling

Humphrey hopped into the sled, at the back to leave Kate the space at the front, Humphrey put both of his paws on the side of the log, Kate hopped in at the front, before leaning back on Humphrey's chest,

"Ready?" Humphrey asked looking down on Kate who was looking up at Humphrey

"I guess" Kate said half smiling

Humphrey used his paws to propel the sled of the side of the hill so it gained momentum, going at a downward angle, it quickly gained speed going steeply downhill, Kate lied back more on Humphrey, as cold wind blew softly across her face

Humphrey had a massive smile on his face as the sled picked up speed,

"Lean left when I say left, go lean right when I say right, okay?" Humphrey said smiling

"Okaaaay" Kate yelled as the quick sled went swiftly down the hill,

Humphrey looked ahead, he saw a tree in the route of the sled

"Uhhhhhh, Right" Humphrey said quickly

Humphrey and Kate both leaves to the right quickly dodging the tree, after they both returned to their natural positions, Kate leaning back a bit so she was sort of lying on Humphrey.

Humphrey laughed

"Great job!" Humphrey said looking down at Kate who was also smiling, this have Humphrey a warm feeling

Humphrey looked up to see a rock ramp heading upwards this shocked Humphrey

"Kate..." Humphrey said

The sled was going at its fastest speed.

"Yeah?" Kate asked looking up at Humphrey

"We got to jump out" Humphrey said,

Kate quickly rolled out of the Sled and landed on the ground, Humphrey swiftly followed her, landing on all four paws

"Well that was close...but also awesome!" Kate exclaimed hugging Humphrey, Humphrey chuckled as Kate embraced him

"Can we do it again sometime?" Kate said, kissing Humphrey before tightly embracing him

"Yeah of course" Humphrey replied smiling, he was really glad she enjoyed it

"What do you want to do now?" Humphrey asked breaking from the hug,

"I have an idea" Kate said suducingly walking up to Humphrey before licking his nose

Humphrey chuckled,

"I like this idea" Humphrey flirted, licking her nose back

All of the sudden Kate jumped on Humphrey making him fall back on his back, she started to kiss his lips passionately,

Humphrey kissed back intensly, closing his eyes,

After a few seconds of kissing Kate broke from the kiss, and began to lick Humphrey's chest and very slowly getting lower towards Humphrey's "region"

"Ahem" someone coughed, Kate looked behind her to see Garth and Lilly behind them

Kate quickly got off Humphrey shortly before Humphrey got up quickly

"Oh hey, guys, what brings you here?" Humphrey said looking at the floor, embarrassingly

"We were going to ask you if wanted to go with us to the moonlight howl tonight" Lilly said chuckling a bit

"Uhhhh Yeah sure if Humphrey's okay with it" Kate said looking at Humphrey with his tail between his legs,

"Uhh, okay let's do it" Humphrey said looking at Kate

"Okay we'll meet you there" Garth said smiling

Garth and Lilly headed off

"Damn it, just as we were getting to the good part" Humphrey joked

Kate laughed, before hugging him

"Well finish it off another time" Kate wispered suducingly

"You sound so hot" Humphrey admitted kissing Kate's lips softly,

Kate giggled a bit before disengaging from the hug,

"Let's head back to the den, to get ready" Kate said walking to the trail

"Agreed" Humphrey said catching up to her, and walking next to her

**Another chapter done, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, leave a review I always appreciate feedback as I always have, thanks for reading :)**

**Alphabetaomega **


	37. Chapter 37: Moonlight

**Hey guys this is alphabetaomega here with another chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, let me know if you enjoyed the last one in the reviews, thanks for reading**

**Chapter 37: moonlight **

Humphrey was at the lake cleaning his fur, he was planning on meeting Kate there, he wanted to look the best he had ever looked for this night as tonight was the moonlight howl, Humphrey was cleaning his fur for a while until a wolves came out of nowhere

"Hey" He said

Humphrey jumped as he turned around to see Garth standing there

"Jeez Garth you scared me" Humphrey said chuckling

Garth smiled

"You mind if I clean off with you?, I'm meeting lilly there" Garth asked

"Yeah why not" Humphrey said

Garth jumped in splashing Humphrey

After a few minutes of cleaning Humphrey and Garth had decided to chill for a bit, it wasn't midnight yet, so it wasn't time to go to the moonlight howl

Humphrey was lying down on the grass meanwhile Garth was lying on a tree stump

"So;...whens Lilly due?" Humphrey asked looking at Garth

"We don't know yet but she's started having morning sickness" Garth said looking at the stars above

"Oh that's good" Humphrey said

"What about Kate, is she pregnant?" Garth asked

"I don't know, we'll find out pretty soon I guess" Humphrey said "I'm ready to be a father, are you?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, of course" Garth said

"It's getting late, let's go to the rock" Humphrey said getting up off the grass, and walking up before he went, he looked back at Garth still lying on the tree stump

"Are you coming?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah I'll catch you up" Garth said staying lying down

Humphrey turned back around and headed back to his den

**Meanwhile with Kate and Lilly **

Lilly was combing Kate's fur with a pinecone

"Thanks lilly" Kate said while being brushed

"Your welcome" Lilly said with the pinecone in her mouth, muffling the sound slightly

After a while of brushing Lilly stepped back, and went back into the den

"Lilly?" Kate asked wandering where Lilly went

Kate turned around and Lilly started walking back to her and approached her holding a flower in which she put in her hair

"Thanks lilly" Kate said hugging her sister

"You're welcome, Humphrey will be drooling all over you" Lilly said chuckling

Kate smiled

"Come on, let's get to the rock" Kate said walking down from the den, by the trail

Lilly caught up with Kate and walked along the trail, next to her,

"So how's Garth?" Kate asked curiously while walking next to her

"Yeah he's good, how's Humphrey?" Lilly asked, trying to keep the conversation alive

"Yeah, he's great thanks" Kate said

Lilly and Kate walked for a few minutes until they came to he rock they walked up until Lilly saw the part of the rock where Garth was sitting

"See you later Kate" Lilly said walking towards Garth

"Bye" Kate replied

Walking upto the top of the rock where Humphrey was sitting down, looking at the moon, he turned around to see Kate

"Kate...you look amazing" Humphrey admitted

"Thanks Humphrey, you look handsome" Kate giggled

Kate approached Humphrey and hugged him from the side

"do you want to start?" Kate asked

"Yeah okay" Humphrey said

They both broke from the hug and Humphrey looked up at the moon.

Humphrey let out the first note

_Today I woke up wanting to kiss you _

_I have a thirst to caress you_

_Entangle myself with you and not let you go_

_You're so intoxicating_

_It's you _

_I want to gaze at you without counting the minutes _

_Draw you with just my memories _

_In my mind accentuate your lips, your kisses_

_You're here once again_

_It's you_

_**Kate joins in **_

_I love seeing you, having you, embracing you _

_When I'm at your side _

_All the goodness in me _

_Blossoms, it's you _

_That magnet of beautiful energy _

_It's your soul that sends _

_Signals to my body_

_Because it keeps on asking for that smell of you _

_That invites me lying in wait _

_It's you _

_We have different plans_

_But you're always on my mind_

_Since my veins so subtly_

_Enjoy loving you so much _

_It's you, it's you_

_It's you_

They both finished and looked at eachother passionately and kissed eachother

There was no one left at the howling rock, it was just Kate and Humphrey, at the top,

"You were great" Humphrey said smiling at Kate

"You were better though" Kate said

"Stop being so modest you were 10 times better than me" Humphrey admitted kissing Kate

They broke from the kiss and looked deeply into eachothers eyes,

"Let's go back home" Humphrey said kissing Kate again but on the forehead

"Agreed I'm quite tired" Kate admitted, walking down from the rock, she was shortly followed by Humphrey

They walked for a while until they came to the alpha leader den but Humphrey went straight past it

"Humphrey where are you going?" Kate asked

"Home" Humphrey replied simply

Kate followed him

They arrived back at the den that Humphrey has shown Kate a few weeks back

When they finally arrived Kate looked around

"I haven't been here in sooooo long, I love this place" Kate said hugging Humphrey tightly

"Come on" Humphrey said smiling "I'm real tired"

"Same" Kate responded

Humphrey followed by Kate entered the den, and they both lied down comfortably at the back of the den,

Kate could feel the warmth of Humphrey's fur Spreading across hers

"Goodnight Humphrey, I love you" Kate said

"Goodnight Kate, I love you more" Humphrey said kissing her forehead before he drifted off into a deep sleep

**Boom another chapter done, we are almost at my target of 40 chapters, I want to keep on writing more though, it's really fun writing these chapters and there is many more chapters to come **

**Peace out **

**Alphabetaomega **


	38. Chapter 38: Ember rise

**Hey guys we are getting close to the 40 chapter target but I intend in going on, I don't know my next target, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter **

**Alphabetaomega **

**Chapter 38: Ember rise **

Humphrey woke up feeling Kate's warm body upon his, he looked down on her cute, sleeping body, but it was quite later than usual at the time, so he had to wake her up, what he hated doing.

He nuzzled her a bit

"Kate" he whispered "it's time to wake up" he said softly, nudging her.

Kate yawned and opened her pearl eyes "good morning handsome" she said while yawning

"Good morning beautiful" Humphrey replied kissing her

Kate looked to the mouth of the den to see what time it was

"Humphrey it's almost midday, you didn't wake me up?" Kate said cocking her head while turning back around to face her mate

"I only just woke up myself to be honest, last night was a late one" Humphrey said

All of the sudden Lilly and Garth came around the corner

"Finally, we've been waiting fo you guys, Hutch has some news" Garth said rolling his eyes

"We were tired, okay?" Humphrey said rhetorically standing up, Kate did so as well after Humphrey did

"What's the news?" Kate asked while stretching her back

"We don't know, Hutch wanted to address the pack leaders" Lilly said

"W..w...what?!" Humphrey exclaimed, going into panic

"Well Winston is gone, and I'm his firstborn" Kate said comforting Humphrey

"We're pack leaders?" Humphrey stuttered

"Yep until Winston comes back" Garth said sitting down

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that" Humphrey said with his eyes widened, he was just an omega, he never expected to be one of the pack leaders

He turned to Kate who wasn't as worried as Humphrey

"Come on" Lilly said " I want to find out what hutch has to say"

Humphrey and Kate walked to the mouth of the den where Garth was sitting, before he stood back up and lead the way to the pack leader den

After a while, they reached the Pack leader den where hutch was sat waiting

"Finally" Hutch said exaggerating the word

"Hutch, What is it?" Humphrey asked

"It's the southern pack we've noticed a lot of activity recently from them" Hutch said

"Such as?" Kate asked curiously rolling her paw around and around

"There getting closer by the day" Hutch said looking at the ground

"What does that mean?" Garth asked

"It means they're planning an attack on us" Humphrey said looking at the ground also

"so what do we do?" Hutch asked

"Kate looked at Humphrey, Kate had no idea what to do, she may be an alpha but she wasn't a war strategist

Humphrey looked up at Hutch Who was waiting for an response from him

"Double the training sessions for the omegas, double the patrols around the borders and call out to neighbouring borders for help, Hutch, can you inform Tony?" Humphrey said thinking on his feet, he had never done this before it felt weird to have this much power over the pack

"Yes sir, I'll inform him right away" Hutc said running off into the distance

Once hutch had gone Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly walked into the den

"So I guess we are going to war then" Kate said sitting down at the back of the den

"Well we've tried and failed at attempts with reasoning with them" Garth said

Humphrey walked over to Kate and sat down next to her, sharing his body heat with her

"When all this is over could we go on another adventure?" Lilly asked out of the blue

"Oh my god I really need that right now" Kate said hugging Humphrey

"Yeah, we'll go when this is all over, just let's make sure we'll all get out alive" Humphrey said kissing Kate's cheek

"Let's hope so, we don't know much about our enemy" Garth admitted

"They're the south they're practically a myth" Humphrey joked

Laughter erupted around the den

"All we know is that they have a lot of wolf-power" Kate said resting her head on Humphrey's warm, smooth shoulder

"They're dangerous, that's why we are training Omegas" Humphrey said

"Yeah, poor beasts, it looks like torture" Garth joked

Lilly giggles and hugged him

"Do you think we'll win?" Lilly asked everyone

"I hope so..." Humphrey replied

A few minutes past and everyone started to get a bit bored

"You guys never go to tell us about your howl last night, you guys were howling all night" Lilly said,

"Yeah it was good but annoying when you're trying to sleep" Garth admitted

Humphrey chuckled slightly at his joke

"Yeah it was amazing thanks" Kate said smiling, before turning to Humphrey who was still sitting and kissed his lips.

"So do you think-" Garth started

"Humphrey, Kate come quick" Hutch said panting

"What is it?" Humphrey asked worried

"I'm not sure you'll like it" Hutch said "follow me" He said before running off

The four wolves followed Hutch into the woods, Hutch was going at a swift pace,

What was the problem?

What ever it was, it didn't sound very good.

Little did they know, it would ruin their lives

**Boom another chapter done, what did you guys think to this chapter, I got in a cliffhanger for you as well haha, If you liked the chapter let me know in the reviews and I was also wandering (since I'm still quite new (but I sorta got the hang of things)) how do you see how many people have viewed your story on mobile, I can't seem to find it**

**As always I'm open to any ideas you guys have, let me know ( PM me if you have any ideas) **

**Also ShadowNightfury is going to comeback soon I think, so go and show his page some support, thanks for reading **

**Alphabetaomega **


	39. Chapter 39: Nova

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, we are one more from chapter 40 my original target. when I first started this I never expected to get this far, it was only just a thing I always wanted to do, I never thought I would absolutely love writing this story, thanks for all the support, sorry for the long start, here is the next chapter **

**Chapter 39: Nova **

Humphrey and Kate gasped at what they saw, Kate's eyebrows curled down in agony and her jaw dropped slightly a tear fell from her eye as what she saw shocked her

Humphrey felt guilt swallow him up his breathing intensified, breaths getting quicker each time he exhaled

A tear ran down Kate's eye, Lilly buried her head in Garths shouldershe couldn't believe what she say

There was Winston hanging from a tree, lifeless

Humphrey looked at Kate who was crying silently, he thought for some more time, his jaw still dropped

He started to run, as fast as he could, he needed to get away from this, the guilt was too much

Was it his fault?

"Humphrey wait..." Kate cried while trying to stop him from running away

Humphrey ran deeper into the forest, gaining more and more speed, he didn't want anything like this

Was it him that drove him to do it?

Humphrey stopped when he came to a large pond and looked down at the pond, reflecting an image of himself

What had he done?

Garth walked up behind Humphrey

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Garth asked approaching him

"It was my fault, wasn't it" Humphrey said looking down at his reflection

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault" Garth said sitting down next to him

"But..." Humphrey said looking up at Garth

"It wasn't anyone's fault" Garth interrupted

"Let's go back to Kate and Lilly" Garth said smiling at Humphrey, "They need us" Garth said walking

Humphrey sighed and stood up, and caught up with Garth who was walking at a steady pace back to the alpha den where Kate and Lilly were.

Humphrey and Garth walked back to the den silently, they didn't speak a word on the journey back until they reached the den

Humphrey walked in, Kate ran to him and buried we head into his shoulder

"Everything will be okay Kate" Humphrey said hugging her tightly

"He's gone Humphrey..." Kate cried

"I know...I know" Humphrey said trying to comfort Kate

Hutch walked into the den looking down at the ground,

"With the pack leader gone, Kate and Humphrey, you are no longer part time leaders" Hutch said

Humphrey turned around to face hutch

"Sir and ma'am you are now full time pack leader" Hutch said looking up at Humphrey with Kate's head buried in his chest

Humphrey sighed he had big shoes to fill,

"Sir?" Hutch said

"Please...call me Humphrey" Humphrey replied softly

"Humphrey, are you going to announce this to the pack?" Hutch asked

"Yes, they need to know" Humphrey replied

"Okay I'll call them now" Hutch said, he walked out side and let of a howl into the air

"Kate, do you want to join me?" Humphrey asked

Kate looked upto Humphrey and nodded, she still had water in her eyes

"Sir" Hutch said

"Yes?" Humphrey replied

"They're here" Hutch said signaling to the wolves out side

Humphrey intertwined his tails with Kate's and walked outside

"Where's winston?" A wolf yelled

"Yeah" another one yelled

Humphrey cleared his throat, everyone was silent

"It is my with my deepest regrets that I announce that Winston was found dead this afternoon in the Forrest"

People started to chatter, people mumbled to eachother, Kate head butted, Humphrey's shoulder, and buried it into it

"And my and Kate are now the pack leaders" Humphrey continued

"I have big shoes to fill, shoes that I'll probably never fill, Winston was like a father to me, he took me in when I was a lost pup, he treated me as his son, all he ever wanted was what was good for the pack, as of the mourning phase, I will grant two days off to every wolf, apart from a select few to patrol the borders" Humphrey announced

"Do you know who did it?" A wolf asked

"Himself..."Humphrey said before walking back into the den with Kate by his side

Humphrey heard chatter outside the den

"That could of went better" Humphrey said looking at Hutch

"You did well sir" Hutch responded

Humphrey nodded at him

"Kate, are you okay?" Humphrey asked

Kate looked up at Humphrey

"If I'm honest, not really" Kate said half smiling

Humphrey rubbed her back to try to comfort her

"Kate, we will get through this" Humphrey said kissing her forehead

"I know we will, I just wasn't ready to become proper pack leaders and especially in this way" Kate said

"When will the funeral be sir?" Hutch asked

"Tomorrow" Humphrey replied looking at Kate who's eyes were still quite moist from the endless tears

"With all do respect sir I think the southern pack will take advantage of this" Hutch said seriously

"That's why we still have patrols" Humphrey said reasoning "Hutch it's been a busy day for you, I thank you very much for making my day easier, get some rest" Humphrey said

Hutch nodded and walked out of the den, going back to his home

Garth and Lilly has already went back to their den so it was just Kate and Humphrey in the den

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kate?" Humphrey asked

"No, I'm just tired, and I need to get it off my mind" Kate sniffled lying down

Humphrey followed her and lied down next to her, sharing his body heat with her

"Goodnight Kate"

"Goodnight Humphrey"

**Boom another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed that one, I'll try to write a 2k word chapter for the next one but I'm not making any promises, I'll see you next time **

**Alphabetaomega **


	40. Chapter 40: Battle

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I'm proud to say that this chapter is the 40th chapter of this story, I thank you guts so much for all the lovely support over the past few weeks doing this, I'll try to do an extra long chapter today, thank you guys I couldn't be more great fun to have people who read these chapters, thanks **

**Chapter 40: Battle **

Humphrey woke up to see that Kate was gone from the den, he immediately began to worry, his heart rate rose dramatically, as he stood up, and ran out of the den, Hutch was waiting outside,

"Hutch have you seen Kate?" Humphrey asked quickly,

"Errrr I think I saw her by the lake" Hutch responded

Humphrey calmed down a bit, but he still kept a steady pace, heading towards the lake,

He arrived at the lake to see Kate sitting down at the lakeside

"Kate" Humphrey called, walking down to where she was "you worried me" Humphrey said looking at her

"Sorry Humphrey I just needed some time to think" Kate replied looking up at Humphrey, her eyes were red from the intensity of tears that had fallen from her eyes

"How long have you been here?" Humphrey asked sitting next to Kate and looking at his reflection

"All of last night" Kate responded looking back down at the water in the lake

"You not tired?" Humphrey asked continuing to look down at the ground

"No" Kate sighed

"I know something that will make you tired" Humphrey said slyly, looking up and smiling

"And What's tha—"

Humphrey jumped into the lake splashing Kate before pulling her in

"Humphreyyyyy" Kate moaned, giggling slightly

Kate splashes Humphrey with her paws causing Humphrey to flinch as water went into his eye

"You're going to pay for that" Humphrey joked with one eye closed

"Is little Humphrey going to make me pay?" Kate asked, making him sound like a baby

Kate burst out laughing, but when she looked back at where Humphrey was swimming, she couldn't see him there

"Humphrey?" Kate said looking around her

All of the sudden Humphrey burst out of the Luke warm water infront of Kate and Kate jumped out of her skin,

Humphrey burst of laughing "your face!" Humphrey said laughing

Kate looked jokingly dull at Humphrey, she was drenched, head to paw in water,

Kate seized the opportunity and dunked Humpherys head underwater

Kate burst out laughing as Humphrey returned back up to the surface smiling

"That's the Kate I like to see" Humphrey said smiling

Kate smiled before kissing Humphrey

"Thanks Humphery" Kate said breaking from the kiss

Humphrey Hugged her

"Okay, let's get out of here and dry off" Kate said disengaging from the hug and swimming to the lakeside before jumping out of the lake drenched in Water

She shook all the water off shaking side to side

Humphrey laughed

"What?" Kate said looking at Humphrey wondering why he was laughing

"Your fur" Humphrey said laughing before Kate looked down to see that she had turned into a gigantic fluff ball

Kate looked at Humphrey with a sarcastic expression

"Really?" Kate said looking back down at her volumed fur

"It looks kinda cute" Humphrey said laughing slightly less now

"You think?" Kate said looking back to Humphrey

"Yeah" Humphrey said smiling at her

"Want to go back?" Humphrey said juamping out of the lake and onto the lake side before shaking his wet, drenched grey silk fur

"Yeah sure" Kate replied liking her fur to get it to loose the volume that it had after she dried herself

After drying of for a few minutes, Humphrey and Kate headed back to the den,

"Hey Humphrey, Kate said" looking down

"Yes Kate?" Humphrey said smiling

"You know with me and you being pack leaders?" Kate said

"Yeah" Humphrey replied

"Maybe after the war, could we go on a vacation" Kate proposed

"Yeah I would say yes, but who would look after the pack?" Humphrey said sighing

"Maybe Garth and lilly" Kate reasoned sighing aswell

"Kate, I promise you we will go on an vacation after the war" Humphrey promised kissing Kate "we will work everything out" He continued

"Thanks Humphrey" Kate said licking his cheek once before going

Humphrey smiled back

They carried on walking to the den until they reached the mouth, where hutch was waiting patiently

"Sir and ma'am" Hutch said nodding his head

"Call me Humphrey" Humphrey said, Sir makes me sound power hungry

"Yes si- I mean Humphrey" Hutch said "Winstons funeral is ready" Hutch said frowning

"Okay we will meet you there" Humphrey said while Kate sat next to him quietly

Hutch nodded and ran off to where the funeral was located

"Kate, you know I'm always here for you right?" Humphrey said looking at her sitting down with her head down, almost in a slouching position.

"Yeah, I just need time to take it all in" Kate sighed

"Come on let's go" Humphrey said softly, intertwining his tail with hers

Kate nodded and stood up, following Humphrey to where the funeral was

They arrived at the funeral, everyone was there, Tony, Garth, Lilly and all the Alphas and omegas across the two united packs

"Today, we are here to grieve the missed, Winston" Hutch announced, the weather was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain

"Of my many years of serving, Winston was my favourite of the Lot that I had served" Hutch continued

"I noble, yet wise, strong, cunning, he was a true leader, fit to lead the pack, it was ashame his life had to end so soon" Hutch said, as a small tear dropped from his eye

Hutch looked to Kate

"Would anyone like to do a memoriam?" Hutch asked looking at Kate sadly

Humphrey wispered into Kate's ear

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Humphrey said softly

"I'll do it" Kate said to Humphrey "it's what Dad would've wanted"

Humphrey nodded and smiled as she watched Kate go upto hutch who was standing next to where Winston was buried

Kate cleared her throat as she walked nervously upto hutch

"I just wanted to say a few words about my father" Kate said before sighing and taking in a deep breath

"My dad... he was more than just a leader, he was a father, not just to me but to the entire pack, he always put himself first before the pack."

The pack started to chatter and mutter

Kate cleared her throat

Humphrey stepped out and growled at everyone chatting

Then everyone went silent

"As I was saying" Kate continued looking down at where her father was buried

"My father was a good wolf, he was a better father to the pack, than to me sometimes" Kate said laughing nervously and awkwardly

"Thank you for listening everyone" Kate said

One person let out a howl of sorrow into the air, then a few more wolves joined in, Humphrey and Kate joined in aswell and before long, there was many wolves howling

After some howling, the pack stopped and everyone went home to their dens apart from Kate and Humphrey who were sat at Winstons grave, Humphrey's paw on Kate's shoulder, to try to comfort her

"Let's head back Humphrey" Kate said before walking off and Humphrey followed her

"Kate are you okay?" Humphrey asked

"Not really I just need time, Kate said looking at Humphrey frowning, "I'm sorry for being grumpy, it's just that... he was a good father" Kate said looking down at the ground as she walked back to her den, slowly

Humphrey and Kate walked slowly back towards their den where hutch was waiting, looking worried

"Kate, Humphrey" Hutch said looking at them

"Hutch?" Humphrey asked

"It's the south, they are taking advantage of our recent death, they are getting quite too close for comfort and the leader has called for a meeting with you sir" Hutch said with a worried look on his face

"Kate, you stay here, where is the meeting?" Humphrey asked

"I'll show you" Hutch said running off

Humphrey watched hutch run for a few milliseconds before turning to Kate

"I love you, I'll see you tognight" he said kissing her cheek

Humphrey quickly ran to catch up with Hutch

"Becarful" Kate yelled To Humphrey as she watched him speed off into the Forrest

Humphrey was keeping pace with hutch who was going quite quickly, but Humphrey was able to keep up with his speed

"How much longer" Humphrey said, sort of panting a bit from the running

"We are here" Hutch said coming to a sudden halt

Humphrey stopped, skidding a bit across the dirt, the land was split up by a river delicately cutting through the earth, Humphrey looked at hutch

"Where are they" He asked

"Any time now" Hutch said

They waited for a while, Humphrey got to take in the dullness of the spot, it was lifeless, the trees were dying, the place described death

All of the sudden a black wolf appeared out of the bushes with four other wolves with him,

"What a lovely surprise" he crispy said walking to the river which cut off the two bits of land

"What is the meaning of this war" Humphrey asked

"Must so many lives be put at risk?" Humphrey asked rhetorically

"It's because of the pack leaders daughter, wouldn't marry my son, and your land would make a good addition to ours" He smirked

"The pack leader is dead" Humphrey growled

"We know, but we still want your land" He said crisply

Hutch sat next to Humphrey, he looked scared, but the southern pack leader didn't scare Humphrey

All of the sudden a familiar wolf popped out of the bush on The southern packs side

"Daniel, what is this, you never told me you were up against the eastern and western pack, stop this now" He said

It was Jake from Yellowstone

"Jake?!" Humphrey said

"Stop this now, Daniel" Jake demanded

"Or what?" Daniel mocked

"I'll fight for The eastern and western" Jake said growling

"Let's not forget that we are allies, not to mention that I have your wife and kids locked up, you go against us, they die" Daniel said growling

"You sick wolf" Jake growled walking back into the bushes, Daniel ordered two wolves to go with him but gesturing to Jake

"Let them go" Humphrey said

"If you give us your land and Kate" Daniel said reasoned

"No" Humphrey replied, he was never going to take that deal

"Then we have no more to discuss, cheerio" Daniel said, he had a English, accent , which made him sound a bit silly

Humphrey growled under his breath

"Damn it" He muttered

"What are we going to do Sir?" Hutch asked cocking his head

"I don't know Hutch" Humphrey sighed walking back into the forest

Humphrey didn't know jake was allies with the southern, but what about, Sera, Jakes sister, Daniel didn't mention sister, where was Sera? Or was it just a coincidence by Daniel?

Humphrey wasn't sure, Hutch had already went off ahead and Humphrey was left walking back to the den by himself,

It took him a while but eventually he got back to the den where Kate was sleeping peacefully, he didn't want to wake her up, he walked over to her, and kissed her forehead before lying down next to her and sharing his body heat with her, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep steady sleep

_"No ones ever really gone" _

**Boom another 2k chapter done and that was the 40th chapter omg guys thanks so much for the support, I know some of you may be s bit pissed at me for killing off winston but I'll make it up NO SPOILERS I'm sorry I hope you enjoyed the 40th chapter and can someone tell me how you see how many views you have on a story thanks so much for the support **

**Alphabetaomega**


	41. Chapter 41: No ones really gone

**Hey guys this is alphabetaomega back with another chapter, I hope you enjoyed the last one ( 40th chapter) I'll make it up to you guys for killing off winston, sorry**

**Thanks for reading **

**Chapter 41: No ones really gone**

_"No ones really gone"_

Humphrey woke up on the hard floor next to Kate who was awake

"Humphrey you awake?" Kate said quietly

"Yeah," Humphrey said yawning before kissing Kate's forehead

Humphrey sat up and licked his fur to clean it

"Kate I have some news" Humphrey said sighing

"And what's that?" Kate asked cocking her head to one side

"Well...do you know Jake?" Humphrey asked

"Yeah, from Yellowstone?" Kate said

"Well he's allies with the south" Humphrey said sighing

"Can't he swap?" Kate asked dropping her jaw a few centimetres

"They have his wife and kids captive" Humphrey said looking down at the ground

"What about Sera?" Kate said cocking her head again to one side

"We are looking for her, we can't find her" Humphrey said

All of the sudden Hutch rushed into the den

"Sir, it's Sera, we've found her, and she's pissed" Hutch said with a worried expression

Humphrey watched as he heard an angry voice in the distance

"Where is my brother?!" She yelled

Hutch took a step back from the mouth of the den as Sera was on a spree

"Sera, what a surprise" Humphrey said grinning

Kate smiled as well as Sera walked angrily into the den

"Where is my brother and my nephew and niece?" Sera asked quite angry

"They are with the south, they are being taken hostage" Humphrey admitted

"Damn south I knew we couldn't trust them" Sera growled at herself

"We'll get them back, we just need your help" Kate said understanding the situation quite well

"What's the plan?" Sera said questioning Kate and Humphrey

"We are sending in a stealth team of our best alphas we need your help executing it" Humphrey said "in fact, I'm going myself" He said

Kate's jaw dropped, she was not expecting for him to go,

"Humphrey..." Kate tried to say

"Kate, I have to make sure everyone get out alive" Humphrey said looking at Kate seriously

"Can I go with you?" Kate asked

"I would love for you to go but I can't put you at risk" Humphrey said kissing Kate's lips before walking to the mouth of the den where hutch and sera were waiting

"Lilly will be around in a few minutes, to keep you company" Humphrey said smiling as he walked out

Kate couldn't help but smile, she hoped he made it out alive

**A few minutes later **

Humphrey, Garth, Sera and the alphas were on the borders of the outpost of the southern pack scouting for Jake and his family, they were split up into three groups to maximise efficiency. Humphrey and his group where lying down, looking on the outpost from some bushes , meanwhile Sera was moving closer towards the outpost

Humphrey eyed to Sera, wandering what she was doing

"I see them" She mouthed, without making any noise

Humphrey turned to his group and gestures to them to move forward until they were in the outpost.

Humphrey examined the scene, there was two wolves sleeping while four patrolled the borders, not being weary anough to spot the three groups around the borders , there was a log and then there was a cave, supposedly where jake was, and then there was two more wolves patrolling the cave

The outpost wasn't that far away from the mainland however it could be signaled with a simple howl and 30 wolves would surround you in 20 seconds

The southern wolves are known for their pace, in battle and casually

Sera moved quickly but quietly to the log, wheee she kept low to the ground

She was being to aggressive, the patrol guard moved past, not seeing her, after, two more wolves joined her, Humphrey signaled for his group to hide behind the large rock infront of them, in which they did as instructed, hiding behind the rock, but then Humphrey made a misstake

He stepped on a twig

At that moment it felt like the whole world froze, like it was the only thing you could hear, the guards turned their heads to the rock

The two wolves either sides of Humphrey looked to him for guidance, with sorrow in their hearts, all of the sudden, everything turned to controlled chaos, sera's group executing two guards before Garth and his group executed the other two, Humphrey's group headed for the wolves who were sleeping and quickly ended them, but there was still two left in the cave, the 9 wolves, now grouped up, got ready to rush the cave,

Humphrey counted down on his fingers to everyone

3...2...1

The 9 wolves turned around the corner to see two wolves scared, with 4 wolves standing in the corner

Sera growled at the captures before tearing them apart

Humphrey ran over to jake, Jess, Charlie And Juliette

"Are you guys okay, we are getting you out of here" Humphrey said helping them up, one by one

"Humphrey!" Charlie exclaimed hugging Humphrey

"Come on, we have to move quickly" Sera said gesturing to the mouth of the den, the wolves followed sera out of the den and back into the Forrest, Humphrey was satisfied, the mission was successful

**That's another chapter done, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I appreciate reviews, I really enjoy talking to you guys, so even if it's just a "hi" it really pleases me, thanks for reading, I've been getting quicker and quicker recently at writing 1k word chapters, I might upgrade average chapter length, let's me know if you would prefer less frequent long chapters, or 1k word chapters every day, thanks so so much for reading this fan fic guys I couldn't thank you enough, this is Alphabetaomega signing out for tonight**


	42. Chapter 42: Intel

**Hey guys this is alphabetaomega thanks for reading, this is the 42nd chapter, I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, and also, I was just thinking, are my chapters too short? Let me know **

**Chapter 42: Intel **

Humphrey, with the assets, rushed through the Forrest quickly, it wouldn't be long before the south were onto them, they were quick and deadly, therefore, it was essential that Humphrey stayed one step ahead, calculating his every move with precision, cautiously running swiftly across the Forrest with his team and Jakes family, the mission was almost complete

Humphrey looked to his side, everything was in slow motion for a few seconds, Crimson flashed to his right, he saw him, running, looking at him with his sly grin

Humphrey blinked

The world sped up, everything was back to normal, Humphrey, while running, shook his head and blinked a few more times, was he dreaming?

He approached the borders of the pack, where Hutch was waiting very patiently , he sat there casually

"I see the mission was a success" Hutch said counting everyone to make sure nobody was lost

"Yes, we got everyone, back alive" Humphrey shadings nodding

Humphrey turned around to see Jakes family sitting down behind him

"Thanks Humphrey" Jake said nodding his head

"Your welcome, Jake do you mind coming with me" Humphrey said gesturing to the path

"Yes I'll be right there" he said

He hugged his mate and his two offspring and followed Humphrey

Hutch followed close behind

"You never told me it was the south" Humphrey chuckled, walking along the trail

"Yeah, I diddnt have time to, we were in a rush, they said it was urgent and didn't tell us what it was about, we had no choice. they helped us one time and then they basically puppeted us" Jake said ashamed

"Oh that's a shame, your safe now" Humphrey said smiling he led him upto the alpha den and sat him down

"So, do you know any intel about the south" Humphrey asked curiously

Hutch sat at the mouth of the den listening

"No, I'm so sorry, they didn't tell me anything, I can't tell you much, since I don't know anything" Jake sighed

"What about their troops, can you tell us about them" Humphrey said

"They are deadly, they could end you in a second if you gave them a chance, I've seen them train, they use omegas as practice, and let's just say, it wasn't good for the kids there" Jake said seriously

Kate was sat down at the back of the den watching Humphrey talk to Jake

"Jake as much I would love to catch up, I have to do some planning, Hutch will escort you too the den that we have for you and your mate, it is protected round the clock

"Thanks for you hospitality Humphrey" Jake said as he walked towards the mouth of them den

"Your welcome" Humphrey replied

As soon as Hutch and Jake we're out of sight, Humphrey turned to Kate who was sitting at the back of the den

"Hey Kate it was successful" Humphrey said hugging Kate

"I'm glad you're okay" Kate said embracing Humphrey

They broke from the hug and Humphrey looked at Kate

"I hope this war will be over soon" Humphrey said smiling at Kate

"Me too," Kate agreed kissing Humphrey's cheek

All of the sudden, Garth and Lilly came into the den smiling

"Hey Garth, slaying it out there on the battlefield there my guy" Humphrey said pointing at him causing Him to smile a bit, and slightly turning red

"What brings you two here?" Humphrey asked curiously

"We wandered if you would like to come over tonight" Lilly said " I already discussed it with Kate, but I would like to formally address it to both of you

"Oh, Yeah, sure I'll go if Kate's down to go, nights out at yours are always good ones" Humphrey said smiling

"Okay, we will see you there...,at...7 o'clock?" Garth said

"We'll meet you there" Humphrey said

"Yeah and you might want to clean yourself off" Garth said looking at Humphrey and chuckling slightly

"What?" Humphrey said

He looked down at his fur and he was drenched in mud

"Oh, I didn't realise" Humphrey said laughing, Kate even joined in

"Bye" Lilly said walking out of the den with Garth

"Bye" Kate said smiling

"Your so dirty, you've only just realised?" Kate said laughing

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me" Humphrey replied smiling at her

"I wanted to go as long as possible without you noticing, it was funny" Kate said smiling

Humphrey gave Kate the seriously face

"I'll wash you" Kate said laughing

"That'll make up for it" Humphrey joked panting intensly

They walked out of the den, and headed deep into the Forrest where the lake was, Humphrey ran and jumped into the lake, splashing Kate, before he pulled Kate in aswell

"Oi, I didnt give you permission" Kate joked Kissing Humphrey's lips

"I don't need it" Humphrey replied jokingly smiling at Kate

Kate scrubbed out all the mud from Humphrey's little mission that he had went on

And Humphrey jumped out of the water before shaking the water off him, making his fur stick up, which he was sure to lick down quickly

"Are you ready?" Kate asked cocking her head to one side

" yep, I believe so" Humphrey responded licking the last of his volumed fur, before catching up with Kate who was already heading to Lilly and Garths place for dinner, tonight would be fun Humphrey thought before starting a conversation with Kate

**Boom , 42nd chapter done, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I thanks you guys for reading, let me know what you thought about the chapter, and most importantly, let me know if my chapters are too short, thanks for reading **

**Alphabetaomega **


	43. Chapter 43: Fate

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you think **

**Chapter 43: Fate **

Humphrey walked alongside Kate as they both went to Lilly and Garths for dinner,

"Have you told hutch, that we'll be staying the night?" Kate asked

"Yes, he knows," Humphrey confirming smiling at Kate who was walking

They were silent for a while until Kate broke the silence

"Humphrey" Kate said, opening up

"Yeah?" Humphrey said

"Can I tell you something?" Kate said half smiling

"Yeah, what's up?" Humphrey asked cocking his head while walking

"I don't like it" Kate said opening up

"Don't like what?" Humphrey said

"Being one of the pack leaders, all the responsibilities, and all, and I never get to spend time with you, not without five wolves watching us" Kate said sighing

Humphrey looked at her and stopped

"Kate" He said "is that truly how you feel about all this?" Humphrey said cocking his head

"I...I guess" Kate said sighing

"I feel the same way Kate, but we have to for the good of the pack, I promise we can do something together sometime soon" Humphrey said hugging Kate

"Thanks Humphrey" Kate responded smiling while embracing with him

"Now hurry up, we are going to be late" Humphrey said joking about

The two wolves arrived at the den, it was candle lit, and cosy, Lilly and Garth were in the den talking until they spotted Humphrey and Kate roll up outside the mouth of the den,

"Hello" Lilly said waving, and standing up, Garth soon did so aswell

"How are you two?" Kate asked smiling, as was Humphrey as they both invited themselves into the den

"Good thanks, what about you two?" Garth said greeting them

"Yeah we are good, just all the leader stuff taking a lot of time" Humphrey said sighing "but it's all good"

"Oh, it'll all turn out fine" Garth said,

They came inside, and ate and talked for a while until They all got bored and Garth and Lilly went into sleep

Kate was sitting at the front of the den, looking up at the moon, meanwhile Humphrey was lying down in the den

He looked at Kate who looked lonely, he stood up, and sat down next to her and let out a note

When I was six years old I broke my leg

I was running from my brother and his friends

And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down

I was younger then

Take me back to when

I found my heart and broke it here

Made friends and lost them through the years

And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long

I know I've grown

But I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way

Driving at 90 down those country lanes

Singing to "Tiny Dancer"

And I miss the way

You make me feel

And it's real

When we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes

Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends

Had my first kiss on a Friday night

I don't reckon that I did it right

I was younger then,

Take me back to when

We found weekend jobs, when we got paid

We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight

Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long

Oh, how we've grown

But I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way

Driving at 90 down those country lanes

Singing to "Tiny Dancer"

And I miss the way

You make me feel

And it's real

When we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

One friend left to sell clothes

One works down by the coast

One had two kids but lives alone

One's brother overdosed

One's already on his second wife

One's just barely getting by

But these people raised me

And I can't wait to go home

And I'm on my way

I still remember these old country lanes

When we did not know the answers

And I miss the way

You make me feel

And it's real

When we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Humphrey looked at Kate who kissed him as soon as he looked at her after he had finished the song

Humphrey broke from the kiss

"We'll do something big together, sometime" Humphrey said smiling,

"Thanks Humphrey" Kate said kissing him once more, even more passionately than before,

Kate pushes Humphrey onto his back, while kissing him, Humphrey felt his spine hit the cool rock underneath him, it was chilling but refreshing,

"Kate" Humphrey said breaking from the kiss

"What's wrong?" Kate asked curiously

"Nothing it's just that I'm really really tired so can we finish this another time?" Humphrey said smiling

"Yeah sure, I'm pretty tired as well if I'm totally honest" Kate replied admitting that she was tired

Humphrey and Kate walked into the den silently, carful not to wake Garth and Lilly, sleeping at the side of the den peacefully, they found their way to the back of the den, and Humphrey lied down, before Kate lied down next to him, Humphrey's body was warm, with a steady hearbeat, rhythmic pulse which soothed Kate, to fall asleep, tonight was a good night

**Hey guys that was that chapter done, I got really tired writing this, but I really hoped you enjoyed, thanks so so much for reading, let me know what you think in the reviews I'm always open to suggestions about the story, thanks **

**Let me know if you want less frequent chapters, for better quality and quantity words in, it would give me time, I'm tired so I'm going to go haha **

**Alphabetaomega **


	44. Chapter 44: Wind

**Hey guys this is Alphabetaomega here, and I'm back with another chapter for you guys, this is the 44th chapter of this story, I really do hope you enjoy, let me know if you have any ideas for the story, thanks for reading **

**Chapter 44: wind **

Humphrey woke up feeling Kate's silk smooth fur on his, he came to his surroundings, he was still in Garth and Lilly's den after last night, which was great, the howl with Kate was amazing, Humphrey looked down on Kate who was sleeping peacefully next to him

He could hear her heat beating every second, soothing Humphrey as it neared in time with his, Humphrey looked up, at the outside, Hutch was standing at the front of the den looking at Humphrey with wide eyes

Humphrey slowly got up, carful not to accidentally wake up Kate

And walked over to Hutch who was desperately standing outside

"This better be good Hutch"Humphrey sighed

"It's the southern pack leader, he's pissed about you rescuing those wolves, he wishes to meet you in an hour sir" Hutch said looking at him

"Oh fuck, howl to let him know I'll be there" Humphrey said worrying about the south

"Yes Sir" Hutch replied nodding his head and walking back to the alpha den

"Fuck" Humphrey muttered under his breath

"Humphrey What's going on" Kate asked out of nowhere

Humphrey turned around to see Kate standing up

"South Want Jake And his family back" Humphrey replied " sorry did I wake you?" Humphrey asked cocking his head

"To be honest yeah you did wake me but it's okay" Kate said "Can I go with you to the meeting with the south? Kate asked cocking her head to the right

"Definitely no" Humphery said chuckling

"Please" kate begged walking upto Humphrey and sitting down next to him and looking at his eyes with her big pupils

Humphrey took a long stare into Kate's eyes until he finally gave in

"Fine, but stick behind me" Humphrey said giving in smiling

"Thank you" Kate said cheerfully, kissing and hugging him

Humphrey smiled again

All of the sudden, Humphrey and Kate heard a groan behind them

"Really guys this early?" Garth said

Humphrey and Kate turned around to see Garth stretching next to Lilly

"Be careful you might wake lilly" Kate said laughing a bit

"Nah she sleeps like a bear in the winter" Garth said joking as he yawned and walked over to them

"What are you two doing up this early" Garth asked curiously

"Hutch came by told us south Want the wolves back" Humphrey responded, shrugging his shoulders

"That's bullshit, they are not getting them back ever, they deserve to be free wolves" Garth complained sitting down at the side of the den

"yeah we know but the south are dicks" Kate replied

"You don't say" Garth replied laughing, and soon the whole cave was in laughter,

When it died down, Humphrey spoke

"We better go now to the meeting with the south now" Humphrey said being weary of the time they had left until they were meeting Daniel, the leader of the south

"Bye" Garth said walking further into the den

Humphrey and Kate walked out of the region where Garth and lilys den was located

They walked for a while, enduring the swift cool breeze under the warm, toasty sun, flowers bloomed, the place looked wonderful

The two wolves walked along the path, enjoying the sun until they came to the Forrest where the meeting point was

Humphrey stopped Kate outside the border of the Forrest

"Remember, stay behind me" Humphrey said starting to walk deep into the forrest

Kate nodded following Humphrey into the darkness

Every step Kate took, the Forrest got darker, more spookier, Humphrey and Kate came to the river to find Daniel and his troops waiting there

"You have something of ours, Humphrey" Daniel said in his sort of British accent

A swift breeze blew on Humphrey's nose as he responded

"They are free people" Humphrey said arguing

"Prisoners of war" Daniel retaliated, snapping back

At that moment, Kate stepped out from behind Humphrey's back

Humphrey dropped his jaw a few centimetres as he watch his mate talk to Daniel

"They were being captured by you, that wasn't fair of you to do that" Kate argues growling

Daniel laughed

"Whose this?" He joked

"Leave her alone" Humphrey said interrupting

Humphrey stood right infront of her, talking to Daniel

"Give then back and we won't have a problem" Daniel said"apart from the war, we are still doing that" Daniel said chuckling a bit

"We are not giving them back" Humphrey said

"Then war it shall be" he said walking into the bushes, his back up following

"Damn it" Humphrey muttered

"You did the best you could" Kate said patting Humphrey's back

"It wasn't good enough" Humphrey said frowning at Kate, "people are going to die kate, and I don't want that to be you" Humphrey said smiling, before kissing Kate's sweet lips

"You'll be a great leader" Kate said "now let's get home kate said walking ahead, Humphrey still caught up with her abs walked along side her

The world got lighter as they left the Forrest after the meeting with the southern pack leader, there was no longer the smell of death, infesting your nostrils anymore and the cool breeze kicked in again, cooling Humphrey and Kate, they walked along the trail

"Do you want to go and check up on Jake and Jess?" Kate asked curiously while walking

"Yeah sure, it's on the way, we will check it out" Humphrey said "after all it's on the way"

**Boom the 44th chapter, I got soooooo tired when writing this, let me know what you thought to that in the reviews, that's so much for reading this chapter, I really appreciate everyone of you who reads this, thanks for reading guys, you are cool**


	45. Chapter 45: Reasons why

**Hey guys this is alphabetaomega back with another chapter, I thank a lot of you for reading this story, don't forget to let me know what you think in the review section, I'm sorry I didn't post last night I was really busy, I'll try to make it up to you guys, and just to let you know ShadowNightfury is back so go and check out his story which is really good **

**Thanks **

**Chapter 45: Reasons why **

Humphery walked down the trail along with Kate who was walking quite swiftly, walking slightly infront on Humphrey.

They were heading to Jakes den, which was protected round the clock by western and eastern wolves, they walked until they reached the den and little did they know what they saw would shock them, they walked in, wolves sprawled over the floor, dropping with blood, which formed into puddles of blood everywhere, Humphrey's jaw dropped, as he saw jake gripping his waist, lying next to the den on his side

"Jake!" Humphrey exclaimed running over to him, Kate followed shortly after shocked

"Jake are you okay?" Humphrey said examining his wounds

"Humphrey..." He winced "they took Jess and the kids" He said in pain "I tried to stop them" He said holding his would

"We are getting you out of here" Humphrey said picking him up

"Should I run ahead and tell Hutch?" Kate asked getting ready to run

"Yeah great idea" Humphrey said stowing him over his back

Humphrey looked behind him at the den

And red in blood, was written on the wall

_"Nobody steals from the south" _

Humphrey could of sworn he heard those words before as they echoed throughout his mind

Humphrey snapped out of his trance, as he ran as quickly as he could, carrying jake on his back, Jake was older and heavier than Humphrey and it was hard carrying him,

Humphrey knee time was running out, he had to be fast, he would bleed out anytime soon, he needed to get him to hutch who happened to be a decent healer, he ran along the trail, as fast as he could, but the weight of the heavy wolf on top of him was pulling him down, in a result slowing him, out Humphrey still picked up the pace, leaping over fallen trees and rocks, boulders and debris, he we nearing the Den where hutch was, he stumbled a bit before he quickly regained his balance and ran upto the den where hutch as sitting he quickly layed him down on the ground and started appying pressure,

Hutch dropped his jaw as he saw the bloody wolf, fading out due to blood loss,not to mention the soaring pain due to the cuts the southern penetrators had welded into his skin

"Hutch quick get the tree sap" Humtsaud applying pressure to the wounds

Hutch ran into the den, looking for the supply of tree sap that would be used to stick the leaves to Jakes body to stop the bleeding,he rummaged around until he found it and quickly grabbed some leaves it if the pile next to the sap and ran over to Humphrey, who was applying pressure on Jakes wounds at the mouth of the den

"Where's Kate?" Humphrey asked while trying to stop the bleeding

"I don't know I thought she was with you" Hutch replied quickly smearing the sap on the wounds causing jake to groan in pain "sorry jake" He apologised, causing him a bit of pain due to the sap on his wounds

"What, I sent her to here" Humphrey said confused

All of the sudden, Kate ran up the hill and arrived at the alpha den

"Humphrey?!" She panted

"What how I ran as fast as I could" She said confused with herself

"I took a short cut" Humphrey said with realeasing pressure from the wounds to let Hutch smear the sap on,

After hutch had finished, Kate, Hutch and Humphrey quickly put the leaves on jake, which quickly absorded a little blood

"Will he be okay?" Kate asked

"It's impossible to tell at this point, only time will tell"

Humphrey said sighing

"They took his kids" Hutch said looking at the ground "how did they lose?"

"They are fast, the wolves we put on duty were heavy," Humphrey reasoned, also looking down at the floor

Kate and Humphrey walked to the back of the den, where they lied down next to each other, Hutch went off somewhere,

"A lot of innocent wolves died because of me today" Humphrey said sighing looking at Kate

"Humphrey, you made the right choice, we will get back Jess, Juliette, and Charlie" Kate said smiling

"Something feels missing" Humphrey said "like someone is part of the puzzle that we don't know about, but who?" Humphrey asked Kate

"I mean where was Sera?" Kate said cocking her head

Humphrey looked at Kate

"I'll ask hutch" Humphrey said standing up, howling into the air, before he had even finished the first note

Hutch was at the door

"Sir, it's the south, the want a...meeting" Hutch said panting ferociously, with droplets If sweat dripping down his face,

Humphrey dropped his jaw, before closing it, then gritting his teeth in anger

"I'll be there" He said with a bit of a growl, he ran out of the den, as fast as ever, running towards the land, split by, a river, he ran through the Forrest, all he could smell was death, the trees were dead and hollow, while Humphrey ran quickly to the meeting point where he would meet Daniel, the southern pack leader, sitting down by the river

"So...Humphrey, we meet once more" He said, those words echoed throughout the Forrest as Humphrey growled lowly at the smirking wolf

**Boom another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed that one, sorry I didnt post yesterday, I was busy, thanks for reading guys, I've decided that my next Chapter milestone will be chapter 60, thanks to my good friend ShadowNightfury, thanks guys **

**Alphabetaomega **


	46. Chapter 46: Last Wolf Standing

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate this, thanks for the support, I'm sure you've all been waiting for the next chapter, a lot of storyline content is going on in this chapter thanks for reading**

**S.N: sorry this is late, shit had been going down on discord haha, enjoy this **

**Chapter 46: Last wolf standing **

Humphrey growled lowly as he saw the hideous wolf standing infront of him

"Give them back, they are free wolves" Humphrey demanded growling at the wolf standing in the other side of the

"No, they belong to me, we own them, we saved them in their desperate time of need" Daniel said smirking

"We will come for them" Humphrey said breathing heavily

"We?" Daniel said "everyone you know has betrayed you" He continued

"What are you on about?" Humphrey said confused, he was trying to put this information together

"Ever wandered where Sera was?" Daniel said smiling

Humphrey's jaw dropped, taking a look at himself, Sera appeared through the bushes, looking emotionless

"Sera?" Humphrey said shocked "but you helped save them" Humphrey said before he was interrupted by Daniel

"Not just Sera" He said

"Wondered where Eves been these past few weeks?" Daniel asked rhetorically, cocking his head

"It can't be..." Humphrey said as he witnessed his mates mother apear through the bushes

Humphrey closed his eyes, looked at the ground and cursed under his breath while looking down at the ground

"Eve..." Humphrey called out across the river

"Yes Humphrey" She said with no emotion

"Winston is...dead" Humphrey said looking up at her and opening his eyes

"I know Humphrey, I killed him" Eve said coldly

Humphrey looked at her, intensly

She did what?

Why?

All these questions Humphrey needed answers to, and fast

"W-w-What?" Humphrey stuttered

"Humphrey as much as I would love to talk about the betrayal that's been going on, I have to head out, so I'll see you another time" Daniel said, before turning around swiftly, followed by Eve and Sera

What had just happened

Humphrey was thinking on the walk back to the den

What would he tell jake, but most importantly what would he tell Kate??

Could he tell her?

No, she would be devastated

But what about her feelings?

She would be okay

Two sides of Humphrey's mind were fighting to the death

He could try to hide it from Kate for a while, but she would eventually know, he could just try to hold her off for longer

Humphrey walked back I shame thinking about what he had done to deserve all this betrayal,

He arrived at the den, to find Kate lying down at the den and Jake was still sleeping at the mouth, Humphrey stepped around the unconscious wolf on the floor and walked over to Kate

"Hello beautiful" Humphrey said walking over

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" Kate asked

"Uhhhh, pretty good, but they didn't allow us to have Jess, Juliette and Charlie" Humphrey said not telling the full truth

"Nice, care to lie down?" Kate asked cocking head

Humphrey lied down next to Kate, nodding and kissing her lips

" Humphrey" Kate started

"Yeah?" Humphrey replied

"Can I tell you something?" Kate asked

"Of course" Humphrey responded

Kate took a deep breath

"Humphrey...to say if I was pregnant" Kate started

"Could we raise he/she away from the pack, it's just because, I don't think it would be safe to raise them here" Kate said honestly

"I agree with you" Humphrey said kissing Kate's lips in the process, he couldn't take him mind off thr fact that eve and Sera betrayed him,

How could they, sera, her own brother, Kate, her own mother

"Isn't That Right Humphrey" Kate said

Humphrey snapped out of his thoughts

"Err, Yeah sure" Humphrey said standing up

"I've got to go and see if Jakes okay" Humphrey said walking to the mouth of the the den

"I'll see you later, I love you" Kate said

"Bye, I love you too" Humphrey replied before walking out of the den, Humphrey walked along the trail until he sat the medical den where jake was lying down, but his eyes were open, the leaves still on his wounds, which looked fresh, he walked over the him, and sat down

"Jake?" Humphrey said with regret in his voice

"Humphrey, look at what they did to me" Jake moaned

"I know, those sick bastards" Humphrey spat "but I have some bad news," Humphrey announced to him

"And what's that?" Jake said

"I was at a meeting with Daniel and...Sera is sided with him" Humphrey said

Jakes jaw dropped he looked at himself in his mind, eyes staring off into space

"But...my own sister" Jake said with his jawstill dropped

"But it gets worst" Humphrey sighed

"Oh no" jake said turning to Humphrey to listen on what he had to say next

"I don't know how to say this but...Kate's mother as well" Humphrey blurted out

"Fuck" Jake cursed

"But I'm going to ask you to keep this info from the pack and from Kate" Humour said sadly

"You haven't told Kate?" Jake replied confused

"I'm scared what her reaction might be" Humphrey said looking down at the ground

"Just saying, the longer you leave it, the worst it gets" Jake said half smiling,

Humphrey nodded and they chatted for a few minutes to catch up

"Ight imma head out" Humphrey said " Kate's waiting for me haha" Humphrey laughed

"Ok see you" Jake said as he watched Humphrey walk out of the den

Humphrey walked along the trail, and came upto the den, he walked inside, the moon was shining brightly on Kate who was sleeping peacefully

Humphrey smiled as he walked slowly over to her, and kissed her forehead before lying down next to her and sharing his body heat with his mate

**Another chapter done, sorry this one was late aswell I got tired last night, thanks for reading, I hope that answered some of your questions, thanks for reading **


	47. Chapter 47: Little Brother

**Hey guys this is me, alphabetaomega here, I hope you've all been well, what has it been, a month now, I've been really busy and I'm so sorry and I'm now free, so I'll have time to write, I can't promise I'll be able to update every day However I'm promising ATLEAST once a week because I've got school and stuff, anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for, and sorry for the break **

**Chapter 47: Little Brother...**

Humphrey woke up next to his sleeping mate, resting peacefully on the rock floor, he smiled, looking at her breathing steadily, he loved her so much, he smiled and looked at her as he watched Kate stir

"Goodmorning Kate" Humphrey saud kissing her forehead

"Good morning Humphrey" Kate replied kissing his lips back

"Umm, hey Kate" Humphrey said breaking from the kiss

Kate cocked her head to show that she was listening to Humphrey

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Humphrey suggested

"Okay, sure" Kate said

Humphrey stood up and stretched before Kate who did the exact same,

After Humphrey and Kate has stooden up, they walked to the mouth of the den

"Looks like hutch isn't up" Humphrey joked expecting hutch to be waiting outside the den for him, he was normally up early, he probably just slept in though Humphrey thought walking out of the den, Kate following close behind him, they walked down the path and into the forest where you would feel the tisp of moisture in the air, it was a nice feeling, Humphrey thought as he looked at the wettend trees

Kate and Humphrey walked further into the forest, with each paw touching the ground, one more step deeper into the familiar labyrinth, of course the wolves knew their way around the Forrest, they had used them for years, used by even their ancestors, who remembered every tree, stump and boulder in that forest however their furs now rest in the soil

Humphrey and Kate aproached the opening where there as light shining gingerly through the colossal tree's rooftop,

Humphrey walked through, entering the lake area along with Kate who was smiling, it was always nice to adore the lake,

Humphrey lies down on the grass near the river bank, and looked behind him to see Kate

Humphrey gestured to her to sit down and she did.

They watched the still waters for a while, with a warm feeling inside both of them as they felt the earth beneath their feet, calm; rested.

Humphrey turned to Kate, his eyebrows were angled down and he looked like he had bad news

"Kate" Humphrey said seriously

"Yes?" Kate said

Humphrey has caught Kate's attention but he was struggling for words

"Your mother..." Humphrey said looking down at the ground

Kate cocked her head in curiousity but she was slightly concerned due to Humphrey's approach to the conversation

"She's with the south" Humphrey said looking down at his reflection in the water

Kate lowered her head, looking at herself in the water, what had she done, was this all her fault?

All these thoughts and emotions rushed throughout Kate's head, overwhelming her, she didn't know what to do

A tear fell from her eye

"Kate?" Humphrey said looking up at her

Before Humphrey could blink, Kate rushed off into the Forrest crying

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled out in sorrow

He didn't mean to upset her

He frowned and looked down at himself again in the now disturbed waters was the best choice just to leave her alone?

**Meanwhile with Kate **

Kate cried as she ran quickly into the Forrest, skimming past, rocks boulders and trees as she leaped through the forest debris, why did everyone have to leave her?

She stopped next to a tree and closed her eyes, who cared about her?

No one did

But what about Humphrey, he loves her right?

No

Kate's super ego and id battled over eachother for control as she threw herself deeper into tears, crying more and more intensely

"Kate" A voice said

Kate stopped crying

"Humphrey?" Kate said sniffling

Kate opened her eyes to see her mother standing in front of her

"Mum?" Kate said

"Kate, join the south" Eve said, with a tint of passion expressing herself

"I can't..." Kate replied shaking her head

"You've already lost, Nobody loves you in the western pack" Eve said breathing heavily

"That's not true..." Kate said as her emotions built up again

"Last chance Kate; join us" Eve said sounding quite angry

"No, you should be ashamed, do you think Dad would of wanted this, you're a traitor" Kate growled

"So be it" Eve said simply "you'll perish with them"

Eve ran off into the known-unknown Forrest, disappearing for good, leaving Kate on her own, with herself and her feelings

**Back with Humphrey **

"What happened" Jake asked cocking his head, Humphrey has called over Jake and Garth as Humphrey didn't know what to do

"I told her about her mother" Humphrey said feeling ashamed, looking down at the ground

"How did it go?" Jake asked worryingly, bitting his claws in the moment of intensity

"Well...she freaked out and ran away" Humphrey said looking up at Garth and Jake looking at him

"Dude, just give her some time, and some space and in a few hours, it'll be like nothing happened" Garth said, trying to relax Humphrey who was extremely streesed at this point in time

Humphrey walked back to his den with Garth and Jake before lying down, he couldn't stop thinking about Kate, she was glued into his mind,

Humphrey sighed, he wasn't tired, just stressed with all the extra work he had to do

He looked at the front of the den. Something was missing, but what????

**Hey guy, i thank you guys for reading this, I appreciate everything you guys do, like give me feedback, I hope you're still here, I'll try to upload tomorrow, stay cool guys**

**Alphabetaomega **


	48. Chapter 48: Gifts

**Hey guys I'm back, if you haven't seen my last chapter, it's updated, so go and check it out, I'm going to be posting a lot now, I hope you guys enjoy this one, let me know if you do in the reviews or pm me : )**

**Chapter 48: Gifts **

After the hours of curiosity, Humphrey finally got some shut-eye, giving him rest which was needed desperately after the last few days.

Humphrey opened his restless eyes to see the warm, moist sun rise above the horizon,

His brain snapped into place immediately, making him jolt, stand up, and his hairs on his back perked upwards, millions of thoughts rushed in and out of his head, but one stood out.

Where was kate?

Humphrey would of thought she would be back by now, how long was he asleep?

Humphrey panicked, where was Hutch? He had been missing recently aswell

Everything was going bad, Humphrey needed to get this sorted out

His awake body inanimatly moved to the front of the den where the moisture of the Autumn rain met with his sticky paws, patting against the cold ground

He let out a howl, which echoed for miles throughout Jasper, there was no doubt, any wolf, sleeping or awake wouldn't of hear the smooth howl Humphrey had released

It wasn't long before half of the pack, where gathered around Humphrey, many of them wispered to eachother,

"Has anyone seen Kate or hutch?" Humphrey announced

Everyone shook their heads as chatter emerged as a result of Humphrey's ending to the sentence

Humphrey looked down at the ground

"I want teams of alphas, looking in forests, by lakes and even scouts to check enemy territory" Humphrey said ordering the wolves into groups

"The rest of you, we need you to train" Humphrey said nodding his head

A tsunami of nodding heads flooded across the wolves, as they all arranged themselves into small groups of 5 before they walked off into the Forrest

Humphrey closed his eyelids and exhaled air through his nostrils creating a sigh in which couldn't be heard

A tear formed around his eye and as it fell, Humphrey opened his eyes and inhaled the cool, smooth, fresh air which contaminated the skies

Humphrey walked down the pathway and into the Forrest, the other search parties where ahead of him so he was left by himself, isolated, in the Forrest, gently tapping his paws against the nature's floor in which had been used as a path by their ancestors

Humphrey trotted through the Forrest on his own and found himself not following the path, as he walked further, the more dark, and alone he felt

"Hello there" A voice said

Humphrey turned around to see Daniel standing there,

Humphrey was shocked at how he got past the patrols, constantly watching the jasper borders

"What...but ho-" Humphrey started

"Your security needs improvement Humphrey" Daniel said smiling

"What do you want, you better not of taken hutch or Kate or I will execute you right here and now" Humphrey growled

"Why do agressive" Daniel joked

Humphrey let out a deeper growl

"I don't have hutch or Kate" Daniel said smiling "but I might know who might have them" He continued

"Who?" Humphrey said fiercely

"There are these old wolves who once a year visit a national park for tradition, they kidnap 10 people and sacrifice them, Ive seen it before. It wasnt pleasant" Daniel said reasonably

"Why are you helping me?" Humphrey said letting out a low growl

"Because they killed my friend..." Daniel said frowning

"If I do this I want a temporary peact pact" Humphrey said, calming down slightly

"Sure" Daniel said nodding his head

"Where do they ideally hide out?" Humphrey asked walking along side him

"Near large cave systems, large trees, basically anything they think can 'reach the gods'" He said

"How far would they be from this pack?" Humphrey asked

"About 2 miles" Daniel said

"Okay, it's best if we spread out, so we can cover more ground" Humphrey said

"Agreed" Daniel said nodding

Daniel and Humphrey both split up to look for this mysterious pack, the forest no longer seemed the same anymore, it was unfamiliar.

You could feel the cold wind role against his fur, as it brushed intensly throughout the air

No more than shimmers of light escaped the roof tops of the Forrest, and if any did, it shone down like an angle, weeping in on its prey as it gently lowered itself from the clouds in which were above us,

After a few more moments, Humphrey heard some rustling in the bushes

"Hello?" Humphrey asked, concered

The rustling continued still, getting louder and more intensified

"Who's there?" Humphrey growled, watching the bush like a hawk, he diddnt let it out of his sight, not even for one second

He gently edged closer to it as he became more and more cautious of going upto the bush Humphrey was to be sure

All of the sudden, a wolf popped out

"Shhhhhhh" He said quietly, whispering

He had his right paw, covering Humphrey's mouth as he spoke mufflingly

The wolf put his other paw to his face and told Humphrey to be quite

Which he did

The wolf removed the paw on Humphrey's face

"Who are you?" Humphrey said cocking his head to one side in curiosity

"I'm Nick" he said quietly

Outside, the only background noise you could hear was the loud vile wind blowing feicly on the trees, boulders and bushes, causing them to swish and swash and mould into eachother

Humphrey cocked his head to one side

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked curiously, trying to find out who this 'Nick' was

**I got tired writing this one, let me know what you thought to the new style, I've been practicing in English a lot and I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, peace out **

**Alphabetaomega **


	49. Chapter 49: Spirit

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter I hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you think in the reviews, I'm always looking for ideas so if you have one, let me know.**

**Chapter 49: Spirit **

"You know about this spiritual pack then?" Humphrey asked curiously

"I know the most about them, yes" Nick said

"Are you part of a pack?" Humphrey asked

"I can't tell you that" Nick replied

"Why?" Humphrey asked, concered

"Look, all you need to know is that I'm trying to track down the pack" Nick said

"Okay, whatever" Humphrey said rolling his eyes

The winds had changed, the air turned cold as Humphreys back shuddered as a cold jolt, ran down his spine

"Let's go back, I'll show you my pack" Humphrey said wanting desperately to get out of the cold

"Sure I already know where your pack is though" Nick said

Humphrey rolled his eyes, this 'Nick' Character seemed quite mysterious

Then walked back to the western pack borders where no one was at the alpha den,

Humphrey has missed Kate, where was she?

Wherever she was, Humphrey was convinced he would find her

"So, what do you know about this pack?" Humphrey asked

"You're at war with the south, we are staying out of it though" Nick replied

"We?" Humphrey asked

"It doesn't matter" Nick said shaking his head rapidly

Humphrey cocked his head and looked at him, should he trust him?

Was he dangerous?

They both walked into the den and sat down and looked face to face at the nature-made map (made out of sticks, stone and bits of dirt)

"So we know that your mate went missing around here, yeah?" Nick asked circling his paw around an area on the map

"Yeah, that's a lot of land to cover, not to mention she could of moved" Humphrey said reasoning with Nick

"Yeah, if the Spiritual pack took her, there's only a matter of time before they...kill her" Nick said sadly

"Do you know where they are?" Humphrey said, worried

"No, the thing is, they are really hard to track, they have almost no scent" Nick frowned looking down at the map still

"However some friends of mine are this close to locating them" Nick said again

"Where are your 'friends'" Humphrey asked

"I can't tell you that either sadly" Nick said unemotionally

Humphrey sighed and closed his eyes, Nick was quite mysterious, what other information was he hiding from him?

Humphrey decided to let it go, it wasn't any of his business, he thought

**Meanwhile with Kate **

"Who are you?" Kate growled as 5 wolves circled around her

The wolves stayed silent as they looked at her, tied by the leg, hanging on a tree, their trap had worked, everything was falling into place, they had enough wolves, now they just had to wait, however there was the federal bureau of Wolves (FBW) who were onto them, they had to stay under the radar, no one would ever know what they were doing until it would be too late, they all smiled in satisfaction

Her isolated paw, hung above her head, struggled as she tried to escape before they knocked her unconscious

Kate stirred as she felt every muscle in her body ache, her vision blurred as she felt her body being dragged across the dirt ground, her eyes, heavy, felt the pressure of gravity slip between her eyes, she felt like hell,

Her head ached like mad, as she felt the two people dragging her supposedly, unconscious

Her spine dragged against the cold floor, sending jolts of frostbite down her back.

"Where are you taking me" Kate saud drowsily, with her eyes still drowsy

**With Humphrey and Nick**

Humphrey sat down at the back of the den

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then" Nick said walking out of the den

"Bye" Humphrey said boringly

Nick walked out of the den

An idea poped into Humphreys head

He knew he shouldn't do it, but it was tempting, and he needed to know if he could fully trust him, not to mention, he could find out Kate's location

Humphrey stood up and swallowed the moisture in his mouth, he walked slowly out of the den, and peaked around the rocky corner, Nick went into the Forrest,

Being hasty, in mind of losing nick, Humphrey does up, walking down the hill and into the forest however keeping a low stance and silent footsteps

Humphrey walked as nick looked at the sky, before looking back and running, he seemed like he was late,

Humphrey increased his speed However it was harder to keep quite over the pitter-patter of Humphreys paws, imprinting the soft ground in which he stood on

Rain poured heavily on the ground, beating with every drop, violently smacking the gracious dirt pathway in which Humphrey followed

Nick had slowed down, but Humphrey still kept his distance if around twenty meters,

Nick looked around before taking a sharp right,

Humphrey was on the move again, desperately trying to be silent, however one could hear his heavy breathing, echoing between Humphrey's grey ears

Nick approached a cave, where a wolf stood waiting

"You're late" She said

"Sorry, I got caught up,trying to track them down" Nick replied

Humphrey was confused, hiding behind a delicate rock

"Have you made progress?" Nick asked

"Some, no major breakthroughs though" The she-wolf replied "Come on in, the others are waiting" she said gesturing to him to make himself at home

They both walked in one behind the other

Humphrey got closer until he was almost at the mouth of the cave,

"Why are they so hard to track?" one asked

"Where are they hiding?" Another voice called

"We don't know yet, but I'm working with someone to try to find them" Nick said

"We'll leave you to it" The she-wolf said

**Hey guys, that is chapter 49 done, recently I've been practicing my English writing, let me know what you think **

**Alphabetaomega **


	50. Chapter 50:Strike

**Hey guys what's up, this is the 50th chapter!!**

**I can't believe I got this far, I'm exited to keep carrying on, to those who were disappointed about the no post at the weekend, I won't be doing ones in the future at the weekend since I normally just need some relaxing time haha**

**Anyway, enjoy the 50th chapter :)**

**PS: sorry this is late I got tired on Monday and wasn't able to post this **

**Chapter 50: strike **

Humphrey watched as the group of wolves (including nick) talked for a while about the

"Spiritual pack"

"So, what are we going to do about the war going on here?" One wolf asked

Everyone nodded their head and turned to nick who was chewing on some deer

"I don't know, I mean, the western pack is getting attacked for basically no reason" Nick said

"It's out job to protect people" One said

"The western are weak compared to the south, I say we fight for the west, let's even the odds" Nick said

The rest of them nodded, in agreement

All of the sudden, a cold,fierce, wind blew against Humphreys back sending jolt of bitterness down his spine,

He shuddered in coldness, and stumbled on a twig, which snapped upon force, alerting all the wolves in the den

The wolves all turned their head to the mouth of the den and they all slowly moved to the front

"Who goes there?" Nick asked as he edged closer

He got to the mouth of the den, turned around and saw nothing

He just shrugged it off

Humphrey was already out of there, his heart was pumping faster than before and adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream

Humphrey ran back to his den, where he clasped on the floor, panting, it had been a long night

It was only a few seconds before Humphrey fell asleep, alone on the dark dusty floor

**The next morning **

Humphrey woke up to the loud yelling of nick in his ear, it was so loud that Humphrey's ears tensed up

"Humphrey, we think we know where they are, we've got to go" Nick said quickly

"What?" Humphrey said, still just waking up

"Kate, hutch, all of them, we've found them" nick said "Come one" he said running out of the den

Humphrey was suddenly alert, he rapidly ran out the den, closely following nick

"How far are they from here" Humphrey said, squinting his eyes from the wind, blowing fiercely

"About a mile, we'll arrive soon, but we have to be quick, they move quite a lot" Nick said quickening

Humphrey increased his pace to match nicks

They ran for a few minutes until they came to a clearing , nick looked confused

"Surely not" Nick said worried

"What is it?" Humphrey asked

"Fuck" Nick said "they were here a minute ago"

Nick looked at the ground and sighed

"I'm sorry Humphrey" Nick said

"But we still have time right?" Humphrey said worried

"Not much..." Nick said frowning

"How much time until they sacrifice Kate" Humphrey said looking at him

Nick continued to look at the ground

Humphrey got angry

"How much time until they offer my fucking mate to the gods!" Humphrey yelled

"Twenty four hours" Nicks said

Humphrey ran into the Forrest, tearing up in his eyes, could this be it for Kate, was this her end to her legacy?

Humphrey stopped running next to a tree, and rested his head against the oaky bark, engaged against the large tree

His eyes let out a tear, was this really it?

Humphrey looked down at the muddy floor, a foot mark imprited on the ground

Humphrey sat up, so he was no longer putting his body weight on the tree, he looked closer, many other footprints revealed themselves the more Humphrey looked, there was a group of about 15 wolves, Humphrey could make out the body weight of the wolves due to the depth of imprint in the mud, they were light weight

Humphrey looked behind him, he didnt have time to tell nick, there wasn't much time

Humphrey headed off, running through the woods, he only had little time left.

Knowing this, Humphrey increased his speed, quickening with each leap he took, gliding through the Forrest, Humphrey followed the prints on the ground until dark when he came to a halt, a fire, surrounded by 15 wolves, Kate and about six other wolves, including hutch were tied up while the other wolves talked and chatted to eachother

Humphrey got a good look at the surrounding area, it would be easy to lurk in the shadows behind them however that would create noise due to the rustling of leaves beneath his paws

Humphrey circled the area, unseen, as much as he wanted to free Kate as soon as possible, he had to be carefull, he diddnt know anything about these wolves, apart from that they sacrificed

Behind one of the wolves was a body of a wolf? Covered in leaves, who was that?

And was he dead?

Humphrey tried to push all those thoughts out of his head as he tried to concentrate on freeing his mate and the others

Humphrey leaped our of the bushes, grappling onto one wolf before biting his neck, not killing him however greatly injuring his jugular, he screamed out in pain as all the other fifteen wolves turned to him to see Humphrey biting his neck

One of them smiled smugly

Humphrey growled as he attacked another wolf, grappling with him and knocking him out before he could blink

Humphrey was beginning to think this wouldn't be as hard as he had first predicted

Humphrey got up off the ground and growled at the other wolves, telling them to stay back

**That's today's chapter done, I'll post another tomorrow night, tell me what you thought to the 50th chapter in the reviews, I thank you guys for reading **

**Alphabetaomega **


	51. Chapter 51: Captive

**Hey guys what's up this is alphabetaomega and this is the 51st chapter, at this point in the story I'm ready to step away from it, however if I do, and start a high school fanfic, I'll definitely come back to this story and carry it on, but don't worry, Ive still got a few more chapters planned, I'll make them good **

**I have a chapter post schedule **

**Tuesday**

**Thursday **

**Saturday **

**That's when I'll be posting, enjoy this chapter guys : )**

**Chapter 51: Captive**

Humphrey woke up, tied up against a tree next to Kate and hutch, did he pass out again?

Humphrey was extremely angry at himself for doing so in the middle of a battle

Humphrey sighed

Hopefully nick, or his friends will find him, Kate and hutch

"Humphrey?" Kate said worried "are you okay?" She said cocking her head

"Long time no see Kate" Humphrey joked smiling

"Not the time for jokes Humphrey" Kate said giggling for a second before getting quite serious

"Sorry" Humphrey said

Humphrey watched the wolves gather around some kind of body wrapped in leaves

"What do you want us for?" Humphrey growled

One wolf came over to him, looked into his eyes,

"Isn't it obvious?" He said

"No" Humphrey growled

A large smirk grew on his face

"You'll find out soon enough" he said while smirking

Humphrey wriggled his paws in the attempt to escape however they were tight

"There's no escape" He said smiling

Humphrey growled

He walked away slowly and sat down next to the others, gathered around the body wrapped in leaves

Humphrey looked to his right, hutch was unconscious lying against the tree

"Is hutch alright?" Humphrey asked Kate

"Yeah, he tried to escape earlier but failed" Kate said frowning "they gave him some kind of sedative" she said

Humphrey sighed

Was he ever going to escape?

**Meanwhile with nick**

Nick was worrying, Humphrey hadn't been seen in the past 12 hours and it was getting dark,

Had he ran into the pack while he was out?

His heart rate, risen, rose even more as he thought of the possible outcomes, there was only one thing left to do

Nick let out a howl into the air, which could be heard for miles around, it was incredibly loud

It was only a matter of minutes until a group of 10 wolves surrounded him

"I need your help, our friend Humphrey is missing" Nick announced "we have to find him before midnight or else they sacrifice him" nick said casually

The wolves scrambled into the Forrest like flys, but faster. Nick felt a drop of rain fall against his fur, wetting his crisp, soft fur, the clouds above him went dark and he listened to the rain pour

**Meanwhile, back with Humphrey**

Humphrey felt the rain pour down on his grey coat, the cold, biting air chilled his neck as he sat there next to Kate and hutch tied up against the oak tree

A member of the pack walked over to Humphrey held out his hand and cut it open, making Humphrey drip blood from his paw, he winced in pain as it dropped slugingly from his body

"What are you doing?" Humphrey growled in pain as blood crawled from his paw

"You'll see soon" he said before walking off

"Are you okay?" Kate asked looking at his paw

"Yeah, it just hurts a little" Humphrey replied holding paw out

Kate examined it for a while

"It will scar" she said

Humphrey frowned

All of the sudden, a howl was emitted into the air it was near

"Who's that?" Kate asked

Humphrey wondered for a while before remembering

"I know that howl, that's...Nick!" Humphrey said

He went to howl back but one of the pack members stopped him

"Howl and you're dead" he said growling

Humphrey looked at him intensely, with his cut paw on his lap

**Back with Nick **

Nick was looking all over the Forrest and someone came up behind him, he intentionally, with instinct threw him over himself and pin him, nick looked down at his face, it was a fellow pack member

"Oh sorry there" Nick said, helping him up and patting his back before wiping the mud and dust off him

"It's okay sir, we've found them, we are waiting for your orders to engage though" He said

"Where are they?" Nick said in a hurry

"Quick, I'll show you" the other replied before dashing off into the Forrest

Nick followed closely, matching his speed, in a hurry, running quickly before it was too late

He reached the perimeter where 4 other wolves were waiting for him, he looked over the bush to see a group of wolves crowded round a body wrapped in leaves, a wolf came out of the darkness with a bowl of blood, which he poured onto the body before standing back

To nicks amazement, the body wrapped in leaves rose, and broke out of the leaves showing its red fur, nicks jaw dropped in shock

Humphreys jaw dropped aswell as he witnessed the wolf he killed, risen from the dead

The wolves around him helped him to stand and they aided him to walk over to Humphrey

"Ouch, that one was not pleasant, not gonna lie" Crimson said looking at Humphrey, "I mean, it's not the first time I've been resurrected from the dead" he joked laughing

"But how..." Humphrey said shocked

Crimson smirked before punching him in the face

"Leave him alone" Kate yelled

Crimson turned his attention to Kate who was growling viciously at him

"I remember you" he joked as he got in her face

All of the sudden a fire was set on a tree near a wolf pack member, and was taken down by one of nicks pack members

Embers rose from the trees as the fire spread

"Let's get a bit of action then" Crimson said smiling going in

Nick, and his other 4 wolves jumped out

"Hello Brother" Nick said

**Cliff hanger haha, I'm sorry, but I gotta keep you guys interested right?**

**Did you enjoy the chapter, tell me what you thought, pm me if you want, the next chapter will be up on Saturday, I hope you have had a good week :)**


	52. Chapter 52: Revelations

**Hey guys, Alphabetaomega here with the 52nd chapter of this story, if you didn't read the last chapter, go and check it out since this chapter basically revolves around the last one, I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 52: Revelations**

Humphrey watched as nick faces off against Crimson, growling at eachother, while wolves attacked eachother around the ring of fire, embedded on the ground

They circled around eachother, occasionally snapping,

Meanwhile, Humphrey and Kate were desperately trying to break free of the rope as the fire caught up to their bodies

Within the madness, a friendly wolf came upto them and cut them free before shouting:

"Run!"

Before getting pounced on by a wolf. Humphrey was about to go buy he looked at hutch

"Humphrey?" Kate said

"We have to get hutch" Humphrey said before putting hutch in his back and then running along with Kate, they jumped through, out of the fire ring and ran off into the forest

Crimson, spotting them, ordered 4 wolves to go after them, by gesturing to their location, and 4 wolves jumped out of the fire rung, chasing, Humphrey and Kate who where running as fast as they could

You could hear the pants of the exhaustion of Humphrey, due to the never-ending weight of Hutch on his back, however Humphrey was still going fast, but not fast enough, Kate sighted some wolves behind them

"Ummmm Humphrey" Kate said "we got company"

Humphrey looked behind him to see the wolves catching upto Humphrey and Kate

Knowing this, Humphrey increased his acceleration, gaining a lot of speed making it harder for the wolves to catch up, his legs began to weaken the faster he ran, he could only keep this up for so long before his paws gave out on the floor which he ran on.

Humphrey gritted his white teeth hard and pushed on, going through the forest, behind Kate, who was easily running, but hutch was a heavy dog

When Humphrey and Kate reaches the western borders, the four wolves chasing Humphrey and Kate turned around and headed back deep, into the forest

Humphrey stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, after he had layed hutch down against an old rickety tree

Once Humphreys breath had been caught, Kate kissed Humphrey intensely for a few moments before breaking from the kiss

"I didn't think you would come for me" Kate said smiling

Humphrey smiled before kissing her again, in which the kiss lasted shorter

Humphrey picked up hutch and walked alongside Kate, while they made their way back to Humphreys den.

On the way back, Humphrey started to explain things but there was one thing he couldn't wrap his head around

How and why was Crimson still alive, Humphrey was certain he had killed him back in bitterroot.

And, it turns out, nick and crimson are brothers, which is confusing since their nothing alike, Humphrey and Kate arived at the den,

Humphrey dropped hutch on the floor and examined him

"Kate do you know what's wrong with him?" Humphrey said cocking his head, before placing his paw on hutches neck to check his pulse

"His pulse is steady" Humphrey said

"No idea, he was already captured when I got there" Kate said

Humphrey noticed a bit of blood on hutches fur, which Humphrey moved out of the way to reveal a massive wound on hutches head

"Fuck" Humphrey said to himself

"What is it?" Kate asked, worried, walking over to hutch who was still in an unconscious state

"Kate...hutch isn't going to get better"Humphrey said closing his eyes in shame

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, concered

"Hutch...he has brain damage" Humphrey said opening his eyes and removing his paws from the wound

Kate's jaw dropped a few millimetres in shock, however she could still feel the moisture of her mouth, skim the roof of her lips gently

All of the sudden, Humphrey ran off into the forest

"Humphrey wait!" Kate said trying to calm him down

Humphrey could feel his eyes build up pressure, he was tearing up, Hutch never did anything wrong, so why must he suffer in a vegetable state like he is now? Humphrey asked himself these questions over and over again in his head, getting no answers,

He ran quick, through the forest until he reached the lake, before he stopped and sat down next to the lake, he could feel the cool breeze of the night blow against his fur as he sat on the desolate, isolated lake side, hidden behind the tall, weak reeds.

"I'm so sorry hutch" He said about to cry

"I really am sorry" He repeated, hoping in some way, it would make him back to normal, Humphrey felt selfish of himself because of hutch being in that state, what had he done?

Kate walked through the reeds and sat beside Humphrey

"It's not your fault Humphrey" she said

"He's in this because of me" Humphrey replied "I never should of killed Crimson"

Kate put her head on Humphrey's shoulder,

"Everything will be alright" she said softly, soothing Humphrey and his nerves

"Thanks Kate..." Humphrey said kissing her head

Kate smiled "let's get you back home, shall we?" She said smiling

Humphrey chuckled, before standing up which Kate did shortly afterwards, walking alongside him into the forest

Once they reached home, Humphrey lied down, and Kate lied down next to him, sharing body heat as the cool breeze of the night wispered softly in their ears

**Nice, that's another chapter done, let me know what you thought to that chapter, I'll be writing the highschool fan fic in a few weeks, check out my last chapter to see my upload schedule.**

**Also, in the High school fanfic, I'll be increasing quality and quantity, making the chapters bigger, let me know how big you want them to be, e.g, 1k, 2k, 3k...**

**Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it...**

**Alphabetaomega **


	53. Chapter 53: Breeze

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you guys like this one, let me know what you think to this fan fic so far, I'm still aiming for abt another 20 chapters so we've got a way to go, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, like, follow and review**

**Chapter 53: Breeze **

Humphrey woke up next to Kate's warm body, his fur, intertwined with hers* shared the everlasting heat emitted from the two. Humphrey felt the warm, cool breeze blow swiftly along his nose as he opened his eyes, two familiar figures were standing at the mouth of the den.

Humphrey blinked, focusing his vision because he had just woken up, he saw a rouge and a white wolf sitting, looking curiously at Humohrey and Kate.

Humphrey got up slowly, carefully, being weary not to wake Kate, Who was still sleeping still on the ground, once on all fours, Humphrey stretched his back and yawned as after, he headed over to where Lilly and Garth were standing.

"What are you doing up so early?" Humphrey wispered

"We came to check up on you two, we heard you went missing" Lilly wispered

Garth hugged Humphrey before Lilly did shortly after

"What time of day is it?" Humphrey asked quietly

"It's the evening" Garth said chuckling, but muffled his laugh a bit

"Jeez, I still feel tired" Humphrey said widening his eyes before blinking hardly

"I mean you had a busy day I heard" Garth joked, Lilly nudged him, with a scowling face

"Ow sorry" Garth said muttering

Humphrey smiled, before turning around, to see Kate lying down on the rock floor

"She deserves you" Lilly said

Humphrey turned his head around, facing Lilly and Garth

"Thanks" Humphrey said

"You want to come round ours later?" Lily asked curiously

"Sure, if Kate wants to go though" Humphrey said

Garth and Lilly nodded

"We better leave you two then" Garth said smiling before walking outside the den along with Lilly

Humphrey looked back around, the breeze blew perfectly against Kate's silky soft fur

Humphrey smiled, she looked cute sleeping, Humphrey walked over to her and nuzzles her ear

"Kate" He wispered nuzzling her

Kate's eyes tensed then relaxed, before opening and standing up

"How long was I asleep?" Kate said smiling

"About 17 hours" Humphrey replied

Kate kissed Humphrey, before breaking away

"So what do you want to do today?" Kate asked walking to the mouth of the den and looking out towards the mountains, iced with snow

"Well Garth and Lilly invited us over, however that's not until later" Humphrey said smiling

"What about the lake?" Humpty asked

"Yeah sure" Kate replied

Humphrey walked to the front of the den before looking at Kate and kissing her lips once more before walking down the hill into the forest, where he lead the way to the lake

The evening air was cold and crispy, the air felt clumpy and cloudy with tints of fog littered around the forest, trees stood tall as they blew gently to the wind, in rhythm with Humphrey and Kate's footsteps.

Humphrey inhaled the crisp, cool air before exhaling, satisfying his lungs, doing so, he closed his eyes, he walked down to the lake, and sat down, Kate followed after, sitting next to him,

Humphrey let out a note

_She packed my bags last night pre-flight_

_

Zero hour nine A.M.

And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then

_

_I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife_

_

It's lonely out in space

On such a timeless flight

_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

_

'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh, no, no, no.

I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

_

'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh, no, no, no.

I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

_

_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids_

_

In fact it's cold as hell

And there's no one there to raise them if you did

_

_And all this science I don't understand_

_

It's just my job five days a week

A rocket man, a rocket man

_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

_

'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh, no, no, no.

I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

_

'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find

I'm not the man they think I am at home

Oh, no, no, no.

I'm a rocket man

Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone

_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

_

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

And I think it's gonna be a long long time

_

Once Humphrey had finished, Kate kissed him

"I love you soo much Humphrey" Kate said, breaking from the kiss,

Humphrey fell back onto his back, so Kate was on top of Humphrey

Humphrey smiled at her, before kissing her cheek again and they both got up.

All of the sudden, Kate rolled Humphrey into the lake

Shocking him a bit

His wet body popped up out of the water, he scowled jokingly, before pulling Kate in, so they were both wet.

**Thank you guys for reading that chapter, I really appreciate, the song in this chapter is called Rocketman by Elton John, i was quite sick when writing this, I'm sorry if the literature is bad, I hope you enjoyed though **

**Alphabetaomega **


	54. Chapter 54: you mean everything

**Hey guys it alphabetaomega here, I've hope you've had a great week so far, I appreciate you all reading this story, I'm a bit sick at the moment so I'm sorry if this chapter is late (might not be) anyways I hope you enjoy this :) **

**Chapter 54: You mean everything **

Humphrey and Kate played around in the water, splashing eachother and they circled around the lake, laughing until they bumped into eachother, everything in that moment felt slow, but steady, Humphrey's and Kate's smiled disappeared as they both kissed.

They both closed their eyes, kissing passionately, while holding eachother in the still, calm water, which was clean

They broke from the kiss and Humphrey chuckled

"What" Kate said smiling

"You're so beautiful" Humphrey said smiling looking at her

Kate kissed Humphrey for a few seconds before breaking from the kiss.

"Come on or we will be late to Garth and Lilly's" Kate said swimming to the lakeside before jumping out and sharing her fur left to right at a rapid speed

Humphrey did the same, jumping out and dying himself off before leading the way, out of the forest and back to where the rest of the pack were

Kate started by following close behind however, soon catched upto Humphrey Who was going at a moderate pace compared to Kate's original pace, they walked past the bark, oaky trees.

They came out of the forest, it was not that dark, yet most wolves were sleeping, making the environment cosy and isolated, they walked, next to eachother across the pack territory, until they reached Garth and Lilly's den, which was perfectly lit, with candles all around the den

"Woah this is cool" Humphrey said walking in the den where Lilly and Garth were standing, talking to eachother

"Oh hello guys" Lilly said smiling, walking over to greet them, along with Garth,

"Hey, you guys alright?" Kate asked, greeting Lilly and Garth next to Humphrey standing at the mouth of the den

"Yeah we are good, we went to check in this morning but you were asleep, a long with Humphrey" Lilly said smiling

Garth chuckled a bit

Kate laughed a bit as well, as she had know what time she had woken up that morning

"What do you think to the place?" Lilly asked curiously "do you think it's a bit over the top?" She asked

"No, it's perfect" Kate said looking at Humphrey

"Yeah, it's romantic" Humphrey said looking at Kate before kissing her, for a few seconds

"Come on you two, already?" Garth said joking

"Can I not kiss my beautiful mate?" Humphrey said smiling, before looking at Kate

"You two are soooo cute" Iilly said giggling, causing Kate to blush and Humphrey to chuckle,

"Come on, we've got dinner" Garth said, gesturing for them to enter the den and take a seat,

Humphrey and Kate walked over and sat down, next to eachother, while Garth and Lilly sat opposite

They ate the deer, infront of them for half an hour before chatting to eachother,

"Hey, we need to go on another adventure" Lilly said smiling

"Yeah, perhaps after the war ends, I mean, my leader duties take a lot of my time up" Humphrey said shrugging his shoulders and wiping this thin traces of blood off his lips

"I would personally love to go on another adventure with you guys" Kate said, smiling, before leaning on Humphrey's shoulder,

"You tired?" Humphrey asked curiously, wondering if she needed any rest, after all it was quite late

"Nah, I just love you very much" Kate said with restricted jaw movement, muffling the noise, sorta making it cute

"Awww" Lilly said cocking her head

Garth laughed, before smiling

"Anyone want to howl?" Humphrey asked, looking specifically at Kate

"Yeah sure, anyone else up?" Kate asked, getting off Humphrey's shoulder before starting to walk to the front of the den where there was multiple candles lit around the floor

"Yeah sure, Lilly, what about you?" Garth said, standing up and following Kate, and was followed by Humphrey

"Yeah, why not?" Lilly said standing as well before walking to the mouth of the den

They all sat down next to eachother in a row,

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive_

_And the world, I'll turn it inside out_

_Yeah!_

_I'm floating around_

_In ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now, don't stop me_

_'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by_

_Like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

_I'm burning through the sky_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now_

_'Cause I'm having a good time_

_Don't stop me now_

_Yes I'm having a good time_

_I don't want to stop at all, yeah!_

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite_

_I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh explode_

_I'm burning through the sky_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Hey hey hey!_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_I like it_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Have a good time, good time_

_Don't stop me_

_Don't stop me_

_Ooh ooh alright_

_Ooh I'm burning through the sky_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Alright_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now_

_'Cause I'm having a good time_

_Don't stop me now_

_Yes, I'm having a good time_

_I don't wanna stop at all_

They finished the song and they all were panting from all the vocals

"Wow, that was amazing" Humphrey said slightly panting

"Yeah, I know right" Kate said wide, eyed

"I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to sleep" Lilly said sleepily

"Me too, cheers for coming guys" Garth said, while he and Lilly went inside the den and lied down

Kate yawned, she was quite tired

"You tired?" Humphrey asked curiously

"Yeah quite" She said yawning

"Want me to carry you?" Humphrey offered cocking his head

"Oooooooh it must be my birthday" Kate joked drowsily

Humphrey chuckled as he picked Kate up and walked towards their den

**That's is for today guys, thanks for reading, next chapter will be out on Saturday, let me know what you think in the reviews, I appreciate every one of you guys reading, have a good Friday :)**

**Alphabetaomega **


	55. Chapter 55: Axle

**Hey guys, this is alphabetaomega back, with chapter 55, which is amazing, I never thought I would get this far, I've got good news, I could be returning to 1k chapter every day, also, I've been brain storming the high school fanfic recently, how many words per chapter would you prefer, I was thinking like 5k but that might take me a while to get out, which I don't really like if I'm honest, anyway, sorry for the moderately long intro, let me know what you think to this chapter**

**Chapter 55: Axle **

Humphrey carries Kate back to then den and placed her on the ground, which was rock hard, however comfortable in a warm autumn night, at least that's what Humphrey thought of it, the wind howled softly into Humphrey's ears as the cold, warming moonlight, illuminated the den in which Humphrey stood in, Humphrey walked to the front of the den and sat down, looked back at Kate who was sleeping peacefully on her own at the back of the den, the skies, littered with white, bleak stars, shone down on Humphrey like angles, from above.

Humphrey had always adored the stars, he thought they looked pretty and cool, the, sharp circle shape, stained his amazed eyes as he adored the lights from above. Once, when he was younger, Humphrey wished to venture the stars and visit 'new places' in the never ending galaxy which earth was just a spec compared to,

His paws beneath him, cold, resting peacefully on the rock hard floor, he stared upto the skies, waiting and waiting for it, but it never showed...disappointment filled his gut as he got prepared to turn behind him but just as he was about to, he saw a glimpse of light shooting past the stars, it was a shooting star,

Humphrey felt amazed that he actually saw a shooting star, he had never seen one before, he quickly made a wish before closing his eyes in satisfaction, he smiled, knowing that he had finally seen one while the nightly wind blew against his grey, angled face, as he turned around and walked slowly back into the den where he saw Kate sleeping

He walked over and lied down, feeling her warm, heated body, push up against his, he felt the soft breaths of her steady heartbeat throb every second in rhythm with Humphrey's, and that was the last thing he remembered about that night, Kate's heartbeat...

**In the morning **

Kate woke up, feeling Humphrey's warm body against her apricot fur, his beating heart soothed her, she slowly stood up, being carful not to wake Humphrey and walked to the mouth, the air was musty and clunky with a tints of moisture littered in the particles of air, the environment was foggy, however still quite clear to see, meaning the fog wasn't that thick

She inhaled the air, soothing her lungs and went down into the forest to explore deep into the woods, she felt adventurous that morning. She ventured through the forest, looking at the wettend trees from the night before. Moss covered the logs and crooked trees from bottom to top, filling in the small creeks and intents left to rot of the tall trees. Above, lay a green sprucy canopy, overlapping the pine layers, which let shimmers of light through, which when Kate looked up, would beam down on her.

Shadows of the trees, covered the forest all around, where there wasn't shadows, there was the light. The warm, cosy musty light from the lightbulb above them.

Kate walked down, deep into the forest, she never got wht Lilly and Garth has their den so far away from the pack, I guess it was just more...private.

She walked along the dirt, cleared out path, each time her paw hit the ground, she could feel the wetness and the moisture of the ground that was rained on last night

She finally aproached the den, seeing a large cave, up ahead, she walked to it, feeling the rock floor, slip beneath herself, she saw that they were gone, but where?

Not this early, no one but an alpha would've up this early. Maybe they were just hunting, perhaps. Or had gone on a walk, where were they? Kate shrugged it off. Suggesting that they had gone on a walk or something.

Kate was bored; extremely bored, she decided that she was to go and see Jake, she needed to check somethings about the south, she needed intel on them, she walked back along the path, casually, with a spring in her step. She thought about Humphrey, was it okay to leave him on his own, would he be worried?

Kate thought that because it was so early, Humphrey wouldn't be awake yet but was he?

Kate just tried to not think about it and carried on walking. The breeze, hit her face as she had finished walking to the secret location which Jake was left at, no body guards, just jake there on his own. Humphrey suggested it would be better this way, since jake had a lower risk of being tracked down, they had his family again, they had to get them back before it was too late. Kate remembered the betrayal of sera, that bitch, she thought, how could she do that to her own brother?

Sera was with the south from the start, but why betray her family for some wolves that she barely knew, kate couldn't crack the case but she knew there must be a reason. Thinking this, Kate remembered the betrayal of her mother. Why did she do this? Even her own family betrayed her, what has her family came to??

The only thing that mattered was Humphrey and the future of the pack. She stepped out of the forest into a small clearing where a medium sized cave stood hunched over, creating an over hang, drifting over a patch of dirt, she walked over to the den, to see Jake lying down on his own, head on the ground

"Hey jake" Kate said cheerfully

"Hey Kate, where's Humphrey?" He asked curiously

"He's still asleep, I wanted to ask some questions about the south" Kate asked, sitting down, the floor felt cold and cool, and barley used.

"Yeah, sure what do you want to know?" Jake said sitting up and streching out a bit after being lying down for the whole night, he groaned a bit after his back cracked a bit.

"You said, they helped you out one time, and you owed them a favour, what was it?" Kate asked

"Well..." Jake said "it started when I was bcnnpQyoung, before I was in this pack, I was in a separate pack, which my dad and my mother, which was United with the southern pack a long time ago, we never really saw them around where we were however they would send a representative over to speak to the leader of our pack, I didn't know what for but it didn't look good, we heard shouting and a lot of arguing, that was my first encounter with them, eventually our pack disbanded the alliance and turned into a travling pack (always on the move) and that was the last I heard of them, one night, there was a mysterious fire, killing the whole pack apart from me and my mate, Jess, we went off, starting our own pack, with some friends we were having trouble starting up the pack, we couldn't find a viable area, until we met the southern pack, who shared their land with us, and gave us food, however they asked for us to be their allies, which in desperation, me and mason took the offer, and sold our soul to the devil..." Jake finished, sighing and he looked down at the floor, with his eyes open.

"Jake, we will get your family back" Kate said putting her paw on his shoulder, before turning around before walking off

"Kate, one more thing" Jake said

Kate turned around and looked turned around and looked curiously at Jake

"Good luck" he said standing up and farewelling Kate off the premises

Kate walked back through the forest, the air had gotten warmer and the Forrest was no longer a moist, marshy arena, trapping moisture in from around itself, it dried up, leaving the crispy, dirt on the ground, which Kate walked on. She remembered about Humphrey, how she left him at the den, she hastily increased her pace, to try and get back, to stop him from worrying about her. The cool, Luke warm air, blessed the skies as Kate jogged lightly through the labyrinth of trees surrounding Kate.

She finally got to the clearing and stepped out of the trees into the clearing where everyone stayed, she walked up the hill where the den was and walked around the rift of the cave entrance, she walked around the corner to find Humphrey sleeping soundly on the cold floor, he had a warm smile on his face, Kate walked over and lied down next to Humphrey who was as walm as a radiator, his body emmitted a lot of heat into Kate's body as she lied down next to him, sharing his body heat with her.

"Where have you been" Humphrey asked cheekily with his eyes still closed, smiling

"I went to go and see Garth and Lilly" but they weren't in so I went to check in on Jake and ask him a few questions about the southern pack" Kate said giggling

"What did you find out?" Humphrey asked curiously

Standing up and streching out, after being asleep for around 9 hours, he stood up and kissed Kate before sitting down to listen

"Well nothing much, I got a bit of backstory off jake about his relationship, I'll tell you it all later, if you want but it's nothing really important" Kate said sitting up next to Humphrey

All of the sudden, Cando, ran around the side of the den and dashed in, panting intensly

"Humphrey!" he said panting

"Cando?" Humphrey said confused

"The south, they are attacking" he said

"Those mother fuckers" Humphrey said angrily "Cando, round up all the alphas for a Defense division" He said walking out of the den, dropping his jaw at what he saw

Wolves on top of eachother, biting, scrambling and grappling eachother on the grass ground.

"Fuck" Humphrey muttered to himself, with his eyes wide, looking at the chaos emerge and untangle itself below him.

"Kate, stay here, Cando, you protect her" Humphrey said "I'll round up the alphas" he said running outside into the chaos, in the distance, he saw Garth and Lilly being backed into a waterfall, Humphrey had to act fast before it was too late. He ran towards them, barged the wolves out of the way, all of the sudden, Garth slipped...

**Hey guys I tried to get this to 3k but I was tired, I hope you are happy with the 2k chapter, thanks for reading guys, it means a lot to me, cya on Tuesday **

**Alphabetaomega **


	56. Chapter 56: Feather

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you guys liked the cliffhanger haha, thanks for reading, I'll try to get this out for Sunday night but if not, this will be on Monday **

**Chapter 56: feather **

Garth stumbled and tripped off the side, Humphrey leaped towards him, and garths paw caught on Humphrey's paw

"Come on" Humphrey said pulling him up

"Thanks" He panted before going back into the battle

"Lilly, you go upto the alpha pack den" Humphrey said "Kate is there as well" Humphrey said

Lilly nodded, before running off Humphrey looked around, the pack was scattered, fighting wolves upon wolves. Before he saw Daniel on top of a rock. Humphrey gritted his teeth that son of a bitch. Humphrey ran towards him growling and snarling, before leaping to grapple on to him which he successfully did, they rolled on the ground, both of them grunting as they both rolled until they rolled into a forest stopped when Daniel was on top, Humphrey kicked him off, sending him into a tree.

Daniel grunted in pain and Humphrey regained his breath as they started to circle eachother, slowly

"It doesn't have to be this way" Humphrey shouted

"Humphrey...I have to do this" Daniel said in sorrow

"What?" Humphrey said stopping

Daniel used this opportunity to leap forward and jump on him and started slashing up Humphrey's arm, covering his face

"Daniel, we can help you" Humphrey said "whatever it is you need" Humphrey said realising that Daniel could be being black mailed

Daniel slowed down at a steady pace, and his panting turned into tears as he rolled off Humphrey

Humphrey stood up

"Daniel, Who is making you do this" Humphrey said

"The son of the bitch has my mate" Daniel said crying in tears

"Who has your mate" Humphrey said

"He has people working on the outside Humphrey" he said looking at Humphrey directly, his eyes were full of tears

"Daniel, we can help you" Humphrey assured

"You can't..." he said still with tears in his eyes

"Why?" Humphrey asked

"Because Crimson has my mate" he said "and he will kill her if I don't do this"

"How does he have your mate, when you declared war, he was dead" Humphrey said

"He has others on the inside like the people who resurrected him, they have my mate..." Daniel said

"Daniel, listen to me, I have an idea, you go back, call your troops back, we will have a fake war, and me and my pack will help you find her" Humphrey said, putting his paw on his shoulder

"Thanks Humphrey" He said before running off and gathering all of his troops.

Humphrey looked as his pack followed his back into the forest. Humphrey walked towards the pack again

"We did it ladies and gentlemen" Humphrey said before smiling, and the whole crowd went wild, howling in exitment. They had won, or they had thought they had won, Humphrey was debating in his head weather to tell the pack.

First of all, what the fuck just happened, secondly, who was Daniels mate, and third of all, where was crimson now?

Lots of thoughts rushed through Humphrey's mind, they made him insane, the pack was still howling in victory

"Hey" Humphrey said to the pack only to be ignored

"HEY!" Humphrey shouted louder, making the whole pack go silent

"We may of won the battle, but the war is not yet over, well done today," Humphrey said smiling

The pack emerged into chatter before Humphrey walked off up the hill to the den, he turned behind him, the pack got back on with their day. He smiled once more before turning back, to enter the pack den through the enterence.

Red thick, black blood spilt all over the floor, the smell of death met Humphrey's nose, and an old rival met him, holding kate and Lilly with his claw to their throats

"Move, or try anything, they both die" He said crisply

Humphrey saw Cando sprawled over the floor, throat slit open. Dead. Cold. Humphrey's heart beat increased as he saw the familiar face with a bandage over his right eye, It was Crimson

"Crimson, let them go, this is between me and you" Humphrey said looking at him, begginly

"You caused me a lot of pain Humphrey" Crimson said "Your friend Nick, he did this" Crimson said pointing to his eye "it didn't end well for him" He said, laughing

"Crimson, please, let them go, do what you want with me" Humphrey said

"Before this was business Humphrey, hired, but now this is personal, only once before I have been killed" He said shaking his head, with his eyes closed

"Crimson..." Humphrey said "Please, let them go I beg you" He said with a tear

Crimson thought for a moment

"Humphrey, out of respect for you defeating me, no matter how unfair that was, I'll late your mate and her sister go, but you are mine" Crimson crispily said pushing over Kate and Lilly

"Kate...it'll be alright, okay, you and Lilly, go!" Humphrey said, gesturing for them to go, Humphrey saw Kate's sorrow look on her face as she ran off

"Let's do it then" Crimson said, getting into a fighting position, crouched down, close to the ground

Humphrey stood there and closed his eyes, accepting his death, the smell of blood and the thought of slaughter entered his body, overtaking everything inside it, removing all thoughts and feelings for a few moments.

A single tear dropped from Humphrey's closed, eyes splattering over the rock, bloody ground, all around him. Until his name broke the silence

"Humphrey!" A familiar voice shouted

**That's it for today, sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I gotta keep my readership interested, ya know, thanks for all the support, especially from my friends from discord, chef, ravenmocker, Troy Groomes and Colby. Thanks guys, I'll see you next time, peace **

**Alphabetaomega **


	57. Chapter 57: The Jäger

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I'm going to try to get this out for tonight, but if not it'll be like normal on a Thursday, I thank you guys for all the support and from my friends over on discord. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 57: The Jäger**

Humphrey heard the yell of his name run through himself as crimson growled. Crimson was close to the ground, low and streamline, ready to strike.

All of the sudden, Garth came into the den, dropping his jaw "what...the fuck" he muttered to himself quietly

Crimson stopped growling, and sat up, like he wasn't going to just kill Humphrey

"Ahhh Garth, what a lovely suprise" Crimson said smiling weirdly

"Humphrey What is going on, I thought this guy was dead" Garth said

"Garth, I'm sorry" Humphrey said knowing Crimson was going to kill him, his eyes watered within his layered pupils

"Garth come here" Crimson said in his crispy, menacing voice, cocking his head to the right

Garth looked at Humphrey desperately but he knew Humphrey could do nothing, not against Crimson

Humphrey faced the ground in shame. Garth looked back at Crimson, waiting before he daringly took a step closer and closer, edging slowly towards him

"Let me tell you a story" Crimson said to Garth creepily

Garths heartrate raised as Crismson spoke

"One day, my dad comes home drunk, mommy gets the kitchen knife and he does not like that... so he smashes his bottle on the counter" Crimson said smiling, looking deep into Garths scared eyes

"So, he waves the bottle around, hitting her every now and then" Crimson said moving his head from side to side to empathise the amount of times

"Then, he knocks her out" Crimson said, in his rapspy voice simply

"He comes over to me, puts his claws in my mouth" Crimson said, putting his claw in Garths mouth

Garths heart rate was as fast as ever.

"And he says, 'why so serious'" Crimson said looking at Humphrey

"So I sat there, with the claw in my mouth, and he repeated again 'why so serious'" Crimson said more violently

"And I'm confused so I cock my head and he says again 'why so serious!" Crimson said, crazily

"Aaannnnnd. Why so serious" Crimson said simply, cutting Garths mouth open, making him fall on to the ground

Humphrey's jaw dropped as Crimson laughed uncontrollably

Humphrey fell on top of his legs in shock, while the draining of laughter entered his ears.

Crimsons hideous laugh almost hypnotised Humphrey with insanity, clearing out all current thoughts to focus on the body on the bloody floor

All of the sudden, Jake ran into the den, to see crimson laughing uncontrollably at the red body on the ground. Seeing this, he jumped onto crimson, grappling with him, while growling

"Humphrey run!" Jake said, while mauling with Crimson

Humphrey watched as the world flashed before his eyes, he stood there in shock, everything was slow for a moment, Humptfelt the paw of Kate on his shoulder, will she shouted for him to run, she grabbbed Garths body and pushed Humphrey desperately out of the den, Making Humphrey jolt forward.

"Humphrey, we have to move" Kate shouted, as Humphrey's ears began to re-focus to his surrounding. Humphrey snapped back into conscious, shaking his head of the insanity that was let in by the horrendous laughter by crimson

"Kate..." Humphrey said while running, confused

"Humphrey we have to go, Lilly is waiting at the railway track" Kate said, while carrying Garths bloody body, while running

They ran extremely fast through the forest, dodging in and out of tree stumps, scattered amongst the floor of the forest.

They reached the train track, where Lilly was waiting and was disappointed to see garth, bloody on Kate's now red stained back

"Will he be okay?" Lilly asked worryingly

Kate ignored the question and placed him in the carriage

"Come on, everyone let's go!" Kate said, jumping on the motionless train

As a response to this, Humphrey and Lilly obeyed and jumped rather hesitantly.

The Train moved some milliseconds after, and everyone immediately tuned their attention to Garth

"Lilly, apply pressure" Kate said quickly while gathering some dried, crispy leaves which had blown into the carriage some time ago

Lilly did as she was told, applying pressure to Garths Jaw

Humphrey was traumatised about what had just happened, his eyes, widened were moist as he thought about the moment over and over again

"Humphrey, some help would be appreciated right now" Kate said trying to carefully apply the leaves without causing further damage to any other main blood vessel

"Oh...y-yeah ssss-ure" Humphrey stuttered, walking over to Garth and applying pressure along with Lilly, who was trying to prevent herself from tears at the time.

Humphrey snapped out of his mind, focusing on the moment and on the moment only, applying pressure to Garth

"Come on Garth, stay with us" Lilly said, while she watched Kate apply the leaves to his wounds

Kate's back was drenched, all over from Garths blood, his dark, red blood had an aroma of death.

Once Kate had applied enough leaves to stop the blood for now, she stepped back and sat down, panting of exhaustion after the moment of intensity.

Humphrey walked upto her and licked her fur, cleaning her blood drenched back of all blood from carrying Garth.

Lilly sat against the carriage wall, jaw dropped by a few millimetres, as sorrow and pain filled her head with negative thoughts

"Will he live?" Lilly said, with her bloody white coat waving hideously in the wind

**That's another Chapter done, I hoped you guys enjoyed that, thanks for reading guys, I appreciate it a lot to those who read, let me know what you thought of the chapter in the reviews and to those who don't know, I will definitely be increasing chapter length to about 4-5k words per chapter on my High school fanfic coming up in about a few weeks from now, I hope you have a great Friday tomorrow, thanks guys :)**

**Alphabetaomega **


	58. Chapter 58: Life is like poker

**Hey guys, alphabetaomega, im really sorry this is late but I've been dealing with some personal things, my girlfriend broke up with me but it's all sorted. I was not able to write in that period of time. Thank you all for the patience **

** I'm devastated to announce that I'll be leaving this story, after this chapter, I've loved every second of writing this, I love the support you've given me, but I'm turning over a fresh page in my storytelling and writing, and starting the Alpha and omega: High school fanfic which will be up at least by next month. Someday, I probably will return to this fanfic, but not for a while, thanks guys.**

**Thanks for your patience guys**

**Chapter 58: Life is like poker **

Humphrey sat down as Kate looked puzzled to the question of Lilly's "will he live?", before sighing

"Lilly, I don't know" Kate said Sadly, sitting down next to Humphrey who had his head looking at the ground, Lilly looked at Garth, covered in crispy leaves from head to toe. You could see tints of blood through the orange, autumn leaves

The wind whistled whiningly, in sorrow and agony, crying out for the help of the hello sun, shining through the grey, clumpy clouds above.

"What do we do now?" Kate asked, curiously, cutting out the silence which stained the carriage on the train, which remained quite for a few seconds before Humphrey's voiced echoed "we run" the agony could be heard in his voice, he knew he stood no chance against Crimson, he was too strong. A billon thoughts ran through Humphrey head, puzzling him as he looked up from the splintering wood, beneath him.

"I don't know what to do..." Humphrey said, before silence filled the gap between his dialogue that opened a few seconds later "I've never really known what I've been doing...left so unaware of my surroundings full of violence and gore" Humphrey said "don't give yourself to these men with machine hearts, who treat you like cattle and cannon fodder, don't give yourself to men who use you like ammunition, use you as the cog in the system, rotating, following one single goal...death" Humphrey said, pausing for a second, to catch his breath

"I dream of a world, where there is nothing but love, that's what wolves want, someone to love, but wolves born with power are full of greed and anger on the wolves of the land" Humphrey said

Humphrey's facial expression changed

"Can you hear me kate, the skies are lifting, the world will become a better place, it just requires work, and effort, can you hear me kate?" Humphrey asked rhetorically, smiling and catching his breath at the same time

Kate cocked her head and smiled, it had been a long time since she felt hope. Lilly looked up, still with a emotionless expression and nodded at Humphrey approvingly.

Humphrey walked to the front of the carriage and sat down, listening to the wind for a few seconds, before he opened his mouth to sing

_Truth is I thought it mattered_

_I thought that music mattered_

_But does it? Bollocks_

_Not compared to our people matter_

_We'll be singing_

_When we're winning_

_We'll be singing_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_Pissing the night away_

_Pissing the night away_

_He drinks a whiskey drink_

_He drinks a vodka drink_

_He drinks a lager drink_

_He drinks a cider drink_

_He sings the songs that remind him of the good times_

_He sings the songs that remind of the better times_

_Oh, Danny boy_

_Danny boy_

_Danny boy_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_Pissing the night away_

_Pissing the night away_

_He drinks a whiskey drink_

_He drinks a vodka drink_

_He drinks a lager drink_

_He drinks a cider drink_

_He sings the songs that remind him of the good times_

_He sings the songs that remind him of the better times_

_Don't cry for me_

_Next door neighbor_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (When we're winning)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (When we're winning)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (When we're winning)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (When we're winning)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (When we're winning)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (When we're winning)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (When we're winning)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down (Ooh-ooh-ooh)_

_I get knocked down_

_But I get up again (We'll be singing) (Pissing the night away)_

_You're never gonna keep me down_

Humphrey finished the song, and turned around to see Kate and Lilly both smiling, they knew everything would be okay

**Song: tubthumping **

**That's it for a while, I will be returning to this fanfic to write more chapters but I want to start writing my high school fanfic, which will have long chapters, 3-6k per chapter, personally I'm exited for it, it'll be a lot of work but hopefully I can get an around 4K chapter per week, thank you guys, my first chapter for the high school fanfic will be coming up in about a week, see you guys later :) **

**Alphabetaomega **


End file.
